Loyalties
by saye0036
Summary: Old loyalties require Ducky to help one agency over his own. Will he lose his heart to M? James Bond deals with some conflicting feelings of his own. Ducky / M / 007
1. Chapter 1

"Well, what the hell was he doing following me?"

Tanner wipes his brow nervously. "Not sure ma'am but Q contacted Bond while we were in the mountains and out of a coverage area."

"Christ…Tanner this will look bad and here I am trying to mollify the Americans after the last Bond driven fiasco in Florida. I will throttle him when he awakes….do you think he has internal injuries?"

"We should take him to hospital."

"No, this cannot come out….Tanner look in my files…there is a Dr. Mallard listed. Get him on the phone now."

Tanner jumps to work in the suite as M moves to the bedroom to check on Bond.

M brushes his hair with her fingers allowing herself this private moment with her best agent. She does not play favourites but he is unconscious and she has patched him up as well as her training allows.

"My dear boy what have you gotten yourself into now?"

Tanner calls for her and she leaves the room to take the phone.

"Dr. Mallard, hello this is an old friend from home that requires medical help through less than public channels...Yes, I understand who you work for now but there are oaths that predate your current obligations that I impress upon you now... Please bring your medical bag to the hotel that Mr. Tanner mentioned….this is between us Doctor….yes... you may refer to me as M….yes well I know that you are an intelligent man so any deductions who I am will be kept between us…yes…please hurry."

M looks at Tanner. "He is coming but I hope he doesn't piqué the interest of his superiors in what is the organization? NCIS…they have so many of the bloody things it no wonder anything gets accomplished at all. Bring up the file on Dr. Mallard will you Tanner."

"Here it is ma'am…member of SAS in Vietnam and Afghanistan in the 1980's, He is not only a pathologist but has degrees in phycology also."

"So I can have him check Bonds head while we are at it? What luck...an all in one doctor. I wish I could send a car for him but he will have to make his own way here I just hope it's soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky gets off the phone with a perplexed look on his face.

"Mr. Palmer I have to take a personal day…something has come up."

Ducky moves to gather all his medical equipment into his bag as Palmer looks at him confused.

"What should I tell the others?"

"Nothing but that I am taking a personal day Mr. Palmer."

"All right Dr. Mallard. I will hold down the fort while you are gone."

"I trust you Jimmy…goodbye."

Ducky moves out the back door quickly and gets in his car. Knowing that he better make it fast if there is an injured British agent on US soil…damn conflicts of interest but that woman…M she got him on a technicality.

When you enter a military service you swear oaths to that country and he did…he is an honourable man and will live up to them.

A short while later Ducky's ushered into a suite by a Mr. Tanner. There are security men on either side of the external door. Who ever they are guarding is important. A woman exits the room and looks up at him.

Ducky is not usually one to be struck dumb but she is lovely…very lovely.

"Doctor could you follow me?"

"Yes…yes of course."

There is a blonde man on the bed who looks like he's been run over. Better get to work.

After a preliminary investigation Ducky looks at the patchwork done already.

"Who patched him up?"

"I did Dr. Mallard. What is his condition? Are there any internal injuries that need tending too?"

"No…he is severely bruised and quite deeply. I have some drugs that I will give you to be administered after, since you likely do not what to visit a pharmacy or clinic for him. I have injected him with something that will help for now and some ice for the swelling should do the trick."

The woman visibly relaxes upon hearing that her agent will be fine.

"Doctor I would like you to stay with us to watch Bond's progress."

"I do have obligations elsewhere…"

"Yes but I assume you took a personal day to help us so you can at least be my guest at lunch."

Ducky smiles at the thought of spending more time with this lovely woman and nods his head.

"It would be my honour madame…shall we."

The doctor gentlemanly extends an arm which she takes.

"Mr. Tanner we are going for lunch please keep an eye on Bond."

"Yes, ma'am…but please take both security guards."

M frowns at him with one of those looks.

"M…please you know you have to after what happened."

"All right…calm down it is just to the café here in the hotel…I won't even step outside."

"One guard then."

"Tanner…fine…one guard."

The two leave the room and M pauses. "Todd your with me and Johnson you stay here."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ducky looks at the lovely profile of the woman he is escorting to lunch and whispers in her ear.

"Special branch?"

M nods and smiles.

"Years ago I met a man who worked in special branch and he had the name M…the letter. I take it that your Em is not a short form for Emma or Emily and that you share the letter and the position."

M smiles at the handsome charming doctor and whispers back.

"How do you think I found you name in my files Dr. Mallard?"

Ducky smiles. "Please call me Ducky all my friends do."

The get a table and the guard stands by the door of the café watching all those who walk by carefully.

"So Ducky we cannot discuss our work…what would you like to talk about?"

"We can talk about home…if you are married…the war…I love corgis."

M laughs. "How very English of you Ducky…corgis. I do not have pets…my agen….employees are my pets and I was married but am recently widowed. You are not married and never have been but you went to very nice schools and do some very good work for your current organization."

"I do not know whether to be faltered or scared that you know that much."

"I don't mean to unnerve you Ducky and I am sorry for the recent loss of you mother."

Ducky's unnerved by her but not just what she was able to find out so quickly but by her…her eyes are compelling and her lovely face. He could get lost staring at her…there is power about her…a grace…danger…she is provocative…everything about her is alluring.

Ducky ponders the empires that have and could fall at her feet…like Cleopatra.

M was born in the same era as him…she is obviously brilliant and cunning to get where she is. She dresses professionally and not at all dowdy. Her clothing speaks of the famed fashion districts of London. The smell of her perfume is as disarming as her smile. M's appearance creates the illusion of a much younger woman with all the experience that only age and wisdom bring.

"I have not been home since…I can't remember, maybe you could tell me?"

M laughs. "2005, London and Edinburgh."

The two of them talk about a variety of topics but nothing more personal. M is a beautiful compelling woman who is, from what Ducky can gather the head of MI6. That she gave him any personal information about her marital status and job at all shows she has judged him to be trustworthy or…"

"You are looking at me strangely Ducky…what is the matter?"

"I just realized that you told me through actions and words some very personal things about yourself and I cannot help but wonder if I will make it out of here alive."

M leans over the table and pats his hand. "Alive…I still need you."

They both laugh and Ducky is very happy she still needs him, because he feels…like he has not in a very long time…attracted to someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jimmy, where's Ducky?"

"He took a personal day Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs frowns. "What? He told me to meet him here today to discuss the case we just completed."

"I can give you the paperwork but not the insight agent Gibbs."

Gibbs takes the folder with a scowl and turns to leave. He hits Ducky's number and listens to it ring and ring then it goes to voicemail.

The team's working at their desks as Gibbs receives a call…

"Get your gear…someone call Palmer…we've got a dead Marine."

Tony looks at Ziva and Tim. "Palmer…were's Ducky boss?"

"I don't know DiNozzo…took a personal day."

Ziva grabs her bag and followed to the elevators.

"I saw him this morning…he looked fine and told me he planned on having lunch with Abby."

McGee followed into the elevator.

"That's weird because I was to meet him later today to help him with his new phone."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Ducky will call us or tell us what's wrong tomorrow. Right now we've got a job to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The body of Marine Corporal David Field's is lying in the bushes of a park near Langley Virginia.

Tim scanned the man's finger to get the information. All the Marine's identification as well as his car and wallet are gone. There are car tracks nearby.

Gibbs leans down to look at the body. "Palmer…anything you can tell us."

"Well, he has been dead 6-8 hours so that means he died before sunrise and the rest will have to wait for Dr. Mallard. I wonder if he's done with his medical emergency yet?"

The group is taking pictures of the taped off area and pauses with Palmer's question.

Tony speaks first. "Medical emergency?"

Gibbs frowns at them. "Palmer…start at the beginning what happened this morning?"

"Dr. Mallard took a phone call and then gathered his medical bag putting medications and a lot of bandages in his bags before leaving out the back door saying he needed a personal day."

Ziva asks. "What was the phone call about?"

"Well, he answered and you know I thought it was strange at the time but he asked how did you get this number…yes I know where that is…. Dr. Mallard said hello again as if speaking to someone new… I work for NCIS now…I understand…my loyalties yes…and then Dr. Mallard said…I understand…I will come straight away."

McGee looks at DiNozzo. "What do you think that cryptic message means Tony? You always have a film comparison to link things through."

"Hummm….let me see McGeek…I think the main phrase is loyalties…so the question is, who would Ducky be reminded of loyalties by…obviously not NCIS because he told them he worked for us now…thus implying that…"

Ziva picks up where Tony pauses. "That he must have worked for them in his past. Gibbs who did Ducky work for in the past…I know he was in a branch of the British military…anyone else?"

Gibbs frowns at the conclusion. if it is Ducky's old job... something bad is going on...why else would Ducky need a medical bag.

"That's good enough isn't it."

Tony frowns perplexed. "What's good enough boss?"

Gibbs hits Tony upside the back of his head.

"Oh right boss the British SAS…Ducky was…I get it…so it is a secret British thing going on…oooww that might be bad…those secret agent type thingies always mean trouble."

Ziva hits Tony upside the head also. "What's do you mean?"

McGee smiles at the attack on his tormentor Tony. "Yeah Tony, tell the former Mossad agent what you mean."

"That's enough out of you double 00 DORK…I meant no disrespect Ziva but you have to admit that if Ducky is in bed with the Queen again…it may mean trouble."

"Tony…I really don't think you should say it like that…Ducky may take offence, as a British gentleman."

Gibbs opens his arms to the scene beneath him and the dead body.

"Hey…focus. Dead Marine remember?"

The team relays the information found that is not much, and help Palmer load the body in the truck to return to base for autopsy.

Tony and Ziva stay behind to question the ones that discovered he body. After they head to CIA, HQ nearby to see if for once they will be cooperative and give them any surveillance they may have on a park so close to their base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky is telling stories to M on their way back up to the suite. M is laughing at his charming tales of his youthful escapades in rural Britain and by the sea.

Tanner sets upon M as soon as she returns to the suite. Ducky excuses himself to check on the agent…Bond…my wouldn't Tony have a field day with that one…he wonders if his given name is James…he had better not ask.

M walks into the room. "How is he Doctor?"

"My dear…I insist you call me Ducky."

M smiles as she stands beside the bed looking down at the man. She grasps her hands in front of her as a way of stopping herself from reaching out and touching the man. Ducky recognizes this and looks at her.

"There is nothing wrong with showing concern for one of your own."

"I…I'm... but it would not be professional."

"I think that is says a lot, you care and concern about one in your command is hardly a crime. I assume that you exude a though exterior for work…I am well acquainted with the type."

"I assume you are referring to your agent Gibbs and his relationship with his group."

"My…my… you do your homework…again...should I be frightened or flattered by this?"

"Please be flattered, I'm interested in your wish to move here and make a life for yourself. You have no family here so I deduced that your work has become your family much like mine…just don't tell them I said that."

"I think he will be fine and I will come back tomorrow to check on him."

"I was going to ask you about that Ducky…do you think you could stay here…in the hotel and keep an eye on Bond? I have to go to a meeting with Tanner and I would like someone here should he wake up."

"I do have other obligations."

M looks coyly at the good doctor hoping that it may influence his decision. Ducky is very astute but so is she, and the signal that he's giving her, clearly shows attraction and M is not above using that to the benefit of her people.

"If we both admit that we are too old for casual flirting, I will promise to share breakfast with you in the morning."

"Well, that is very tempting my dear. How long do you need me to stay so that I can contact my work and make arrangements."

"Three days and you cannot tell them about any of this…I am sure you understand this and I would like to disable your mobile for the duration of your stay. I will give you a phone to use while you are here."

"My contacts are…"

"You will find that our Q branch has already uploaded all your contacts to this phone and it is untraceable."

"You are thorough."

Ducky hands M his phone and takes the one she supplied. He cannot help wondering that if she were not a stunningly attractive woman, if he would be so quick to agree with all her demands.

M has a way of making it seem natural to do exactly what she wants you to without question. Therefore, Ducky concludes that M is a very dangerous woman.

"I don't suppose your number is included?"

M levels a smile at him and arches her eyebrow.

"It's included in this mobile but you will have to ask very nicely before we part to get mine for your personal mobile. I will always be able to contact you, as you already know or you would not be here now."

Ducky calls Gibbs from his new phone and gets the answering service.

"Gibbs…this is my new number and I will be out for 3 days…I will call Palmer and let him know also. I will see you in three days."

M excuses herself to leave with her assistant Mr. Tanner to where ever she needs to go. Ducky gently rolls the agent over to begin using rubbing alcohol on his abrasions and checking his dressings.

The agent groans and opens his eyes and looks at the stranger, doctor above him with bandages.

"M…M…is she…safe?"

"Yes, lad she has me here to take care of you so lie still while I get you some medication for the pain."

"No…M…need to see her."

"M and Mr. Tanner have gone to a meeting."

"Damn it! Why is that woman so bloody stubborn? When did they leave?"

"Only 30 minutes ago but I've no idea where they were going."

Bond moves to sitting and grimaces in pain as the doctor hands him some water and pills.

"You shouldn't be moving unless you just need to use the facilities, and in that case I will help you."

"I do...but I can manage."

Bond walks back out of the bath stretching, through what Ducky can only assume is extensive pain.

"I have to go look after my wayward stubborn boss before more trouble manages to find her."

"You are in no condition to go anywhere and you should not drive in this condition."

"I can solve that problem if you go with me Doctor?"

"Dr. Mallard but everyone calls me Ducky."

"Well, Ducky I assume you work for MI6 or you would not be in the same room as my lovely, recklessly stubborn boss."

"No…I don't."

"WHAT! You're English…I assumed…"

"Yes, and I was in SAS years ago but I live and work here a Navel investigations as a forensic pathologist."

"Why are you here?"

"Your boss, M impressed upon me the need to live up to former oaths and my Hippocratic one also. I can assure you I am not a physical threat to any of you and I do not think you should leave this room. Call her if there is an issue and she has two guards."

"That doesn't mean much…her last bodyguard tried to shoot her."

Ducky looks shocked by this. "Who would want to kill such a charming woman."

Bond's gathering his clothes and supplies, checking his gun and getting ready.

"Charming…are we talking about the same woman?"

Ducky laughs. "As her employee you may have a different view but I do believe she is very charming when she wants or needs to be."

Bond pauses and stares at the older man wondering if…could he…would she…has M?

"Ducky, how much time have I been out?"

"I came here several hours ago and your injuries suggest they happened within the last 6-8 hours. This is why you should spend the rest of the day in bed."

Bond takes his mobile and contacts Q.

"Where is M…give me coordinates. Did you contact her? Well, I don't know if I can trust them…no I trust Tanner but…a Marine not a Royal one…American…I see. There is something going on and M's in danger. Contact Tanner and tell him to watch EVERYONE…I am on the way and will take over security….I know M will not want to see me at that meeting but what if they infiltrated it…better safe than sorry. Can you please have someone send my dress uniform...yes the banquet tomorrow...have them leave it at the desk."

"Doctor let's go find my charming boss, before a rogue Marine kills her like they tried to do early this morning."

The two men leave the suite and head towards the car park.

Ducky looks concerned and nods to the agent. "I never got your name besides Bond."

"Bond, James Bond."

"Of course you are…you know I have a friend, Tony who would absolutely love to hear you say that."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team is back in office and Gibbs frowns after listening to Ducky's message on his phone. Abby suddenly moves into view.

"Gibbs….Gibbs…what is going on? I heard about the mysterious phone call and that Ducky is gone for the day…"

"Three days Abbs…he just left a message. He will be back in three days."

"I don't like this Gibbs there is something strange happening…things are not how they should be…Ducky would not miss a date without it being something bad. You don't think he is sick do you Gibbs?"

"No Abbs…Ducky will let us know if there is something really wrong. McGee anything come up on our dead Marine?"

"No…nothing. It looks like a robbery and his car was found and damaged…apparently it hit something. I am having it brought in so Abby can go over it with me."

Abby smiles. "I'll go get my jumpsuit and meet you in the garage Timothy."

"Meet you there soon Abby."

Ziva and Tony arrive with frowns on their faces.

"That was fun…and a complete waste of time."

"The CIA not helpful Tony…does that surprise you?"

"No…but you would think that they of all agencies would have the surrounding park and woods under surveillance."

Ziva walks forward and leans on the desk. "Tony is right. At Mossad headquarters there is intense severance within 5 kilometres."

Gibbs stands. "I am going to see Palmer, keep digging and find us something to go on."

"Will do boss…where is Tim? Shouldn't he be using his keyboard to find something?"

"McGee is with Abby and the stolen car. Get back to work DiNozzo and then go to his base…talk to friends…investigate."

"Ahhh, OK boss back to it. Working…this is us working."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond grimaces as he climbs into Ducky's car. They drive to the place where M's meeting is taking place.

"Mr. Bond, how long have you been working with M?"

Bond looks at the man to gauge his trustworthiness. "Long enough."

"She seems a remarkable person…very charming…we had a lovely lunch at the café after I determined that none of your injuries were internal."

Bond blurted out. "She took you to lunch? Tell me Tanner made her take a guard?"

"Yes, he insisted. Why don't you tell me what is going on…not the mission if it is top-secret, but what is going on between you and M?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are very concerned in a very personal way for your boss. I do understand that she could be filling a maternal role in you life and you are protective because…"

"M! Maternal? You have not been around her when she's on fire yet have you?"

"I witnessed a concerned woman who patched you up herself and very well I might add. She was obviously very concerned for you in a motherly fashion…unless."

"Unless what doctor. You are very insightful for a forensic pathologist Ducky…and believe me I find great humour that she found an expat doctor that usually works on the dead."

"I also hold degrees in psychology and I am sensing more from you than an agent would usually broadcast but I know that you are on medication and in a great deal of pain."

"M is my boss and a highly annoying one at times but she supports me and defends me allowing me to get the job done. We have an understanding…a trust."

"Is that all you have?"

"What does that mean?"

"That…Mr. Bond you may have to discover on your own."

Ducky manoeuvres through the streets leaving the stubborn man to think on what he has said. Bond reminds him of a British Gibbs. The young man doesn't realize that his feelings for M are far from…"

M contained her obvious distress at his injuries and physically held herself back from contact…M understands the need for that control over herself and distances herself from her agents. The price is that she tramples down her feelings of empathy and comfort to maintain that control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M just nods in response to the constantly repeated questions. It's as if they are children and the only way they can learn is through constant repetition.

Tanner leans over to her and shows her a text from Q and one from Bond.

"What the hell is he doing up out of bed!"

The room goes silent for a moment as they stare at the two of them.

"I apologize. It is however, clear to me that upon my 4th retelling of what happened in Miami and the reason my agent was forced to blow up a truck to save an air-bus will not be understood by this panel. We do speak the same language but your questions have no direction other than to attempt to scold me and my agency for something that clearly saved lives."

M stands and Tanner does to. There are shocked remarks and scowls from the panel. The representatives from the CIA and FBI smile.

"Madame we do still have questions that we would like answered."

"I have been here 2 hours and heard nothing but lectures about foreign operatives on your soil and how wrong and shocking to you that we are also capable of hopping on a plane and coming here to your country. If you have more, new questions, I will return for a meeting tomorrow that you may email my assistant the details of. If not I will be at the banquet tomorrow evening for any last-minute questions before going home."

Tanner gathers his case and guides M out with a grin on his face. Tanner loves it when M puts men like that in their place.

"Who the hell do those prigs think I answer to? The President of the United States? Christ the only reason I'm here at all is because the PM ordered me. It has far more to do with making contacts at the banquet tomorrow evening than this….this organized hand slapping committee they want me to appear contrite for. The nerve of them…they expect a bloody apology! I could have a list of infractions from the CIA in Britain that would pile up to my waist."

"Bond is here M."

They enter the lobby with M sporting a look like thunder as she strides towards her wayward agent and his doctor accomplice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? For christ sakes you're the reason I just sat through that counsel full of smug looking bastards and you…DOCTOR, I though the oath says do no harm not let someone who had been hit by a bloody car wander about and come to very place he should be an ocean away from. Tanner… have them bring the car around. I am going back to the hotel we will discuss this all there."

Bond could see she was in a fine mood after her meeting and smiles at the way M always comes alive when riled up.

"M… have them leave the car…we will go with the doctor who was good enough to drive me here. We need to discuss urgent safety issues so send the guards in the car and I am now your official bodyguard."

"Bond…I fail to see how you are upright at all let alone suddenly replacing two healthy guards…I'm safer on my own than with the lot of you."

Bond scowls and growls. "Remember Mitchell?"

M pauses and stares at Bond. "Yes…I remember. I'm not soon going to forget."

For a moment the men saw a flash of fear pass over her face to be replaces with her previously fearsome visage.

A man from the meeting rushes towards them and Bond intercepts him before he can come near M.

The man looks confused and peaks around Bond.

"Excuse me…"

Bond does not let him past and waves Tanner forward leaving M with Ducky.

"I am sorry for bringing him but he was determined to get to you for your safety and I can hardly argue against that."

"Dr. Mallard being manipulated by Bond is hardly the surprise but how is he even standing with the state of his body?"

"Where there is a will there is a way M. The lad is highly motivated when it comes to you."

M perks an eyebrow in question as the move to the exit together. "What are you saying doctor?"

"Ducky…call me Ducky. Bond is very concerned for you and has evolved a reciprocal relationship with you that for him is very…protective…you protect him as one of yours and he now feels that you are his responsibility also."

"That is absurd….he should just feel damn lucky that I don't fire him."

Bond and Tanner have now caught up to the older couple.

"What's that M…why fire me now. I haven't told why I'm here yet or is your new doctor friend here poisoning your mind against me for his own gain?"

Ducky turns to smile at Bond who grins back and nods at him. Bond is very astute and Ducky is obviously enamoured with M.

After their conversation on the ride over Bond has thought about his relationship with M and what Ducky wants him to find.

Ducky has now witnessed the aggressive masterful side of M and it is frighteningly different from how she acted with him earlier…even the distancing of formal tiles until he made a point of asking her to call him Ducky again.

It must have taken many years for her to cultivate that hard shell to insulate herself from what needs to be done and her personal self. The title that she hides behind…becoming M…he wonders what her real name is.

Ducky is glad he was able to spend time with and get a peek at M the woman not M the head of MI6.

Once they get to the suite and Bond inspects it with Tanner for listening devices they sit down. Ducky gets Bond some more drugs and water.

M begins as Tanner hands her a scotch and offers one to Ducky.

"Now…Out with it Bond."

"M are you sure…in front of outsiders? I am not entirely sure if it is above board to have a non MI6 doctor along for this journey. No offence Ducky but just because you sound like us does not mean that you are one of us."

"Ducky…you understand before me and these witnesses that you are bound by the official secrets act of Great Britain and your oath to serve in her Majesties forces is the reason that we will allow you to stay if you like."

Ducky nods in understanding.

"No offence taken Bond."

"Dr. Mallard's name is listed in a file that gets passed down to all M's giving numbers and identities of ex military patriots and their skill sets just in case something like this happens. I have a dentist listed in the area should you like me to arrange a filling while we're here. I will decide what is above-board and you should go get some sleep."

"I will…ma'am I will. First did you get the message from Q yesterday?"

"Eventually but not until just before you showed up broken…how you managed to make it to my room in time to collapse…I will never understand."

"The organization... that hired Mitchell…they have someone here…high up in the Marines. I intercepted him with guidance from Q and we had an altercation."

"He hit you with a bloody car…that is more than an altercation. Where did this happen and why?"

"He was in the car park messing with your car. I removed the device he had and returned it to him…he fought back and it got smashed. I know the face but we didn't get around to formal introductions. He is trying to kill you just like Mitchell."

Ducky is remaining silent observing their interaction and the details of the case. He sips a water and not the Scotch offered earlier and he hears his phone buzz. There is a text from Abby…the dear girl's worried about him.

Tanner hears a buzz and pulls out his tablet and shows M the schedule. "They want us back for more questions tomorrow and 10 am."

"Bond I do not want you showing your face in that room…I don't care if you are my newly appointed guardian if they catch wind that the agent that blew up part of the Miami airport is actually there we will never get out of this hell."

"I will wait outside the door and Tanner or you can text me as needed."

"What about the other guards?"

"Do you trust them anymore than you did Mitchell."

Bond, Tanner and M looked at each other.

Ducky spoke up. "I don't mean to pry but did this Mitchell character try to kill you my dear."

Bond bristled at his use of the term _my dear_ but it could be their similarities in age that allow such pleasantries.

M gives Ducky a weary smile. "He was my bodyguard for more than 7 years and he tried to shoot me."

Ducky is shocked…7 years.

M adds. "That is all I will be saying on the subject."

Bond frowns and he and Tanner look at each other.

Tanner nods. "Well, we only have to make it two days and then we will be off home."

Ducky looks at the agents and stands up.

"I know that you wanted me here for the duration but I think I should go. There is an investigation that apparently needs my attention. I would like to offer that you come see me tomorrow and meet with the NCIS team as the man who assaulted Mr. Bond here was a Marine or appeared to be one, maybe we can work together."

The three paused and frowned.

"Ducky it is not bad idea but I cannot be seen going into a branch such as yours. An office full of people I would be too on display… I'm sure you understand."

"You just attended a conference with at least 20 people."

Tanner speaks. "They were cleared by us before and the building was full of many other things going on so as not to make our meeting a focal point of observation."

M adds. "At the banquet only those with the proper clearance will know who I am."

"I could arrange for the building to be ready for your arrival with the use of a fire drill and McGee can take care of surveillance. Think about it and call me on the lovely phone you gave me."

"I will Ducky, and may I ask you another favour?"

"Of course."

"I was wondering if you still have a dress uniform?"

Ducky smiles. "Of course, Kilt and all my dear."

"Would you do me the favour of accompanying me to the banquet tomorrow?"

"I would be delighted to."

M stands and walks him to the door smiling. "This trip will brighten up considerably with your company tomorrow doctor."

Ducky was beaming with happiness. "Until tomorrow my dear and please have Bond rest as much as possible."

"I will and thank you for assisting us in our time of need."

Ducky looks into her eyes and pulls her hand to his mouth to kiss. "It has been my pleasure lovely lady."

Ducky leaves and M turns around to see Bond and Tanner staring at her. Bond has a scowl on his face and his arms crossed in front of him. Tanner is smirking as he looks at her.

"What? Is there a problem?"

Tanner shakes his head. "No ma'am…no problem at all."

Bond rolls his eyes at Tanner and looks back at M.

"I can't believe you just asked a man you barely know for a date!"

"Really? This from the man who says 8 words to a woman and then smashes his latest earpiece because you're busy taking her up against a wall in the gents."

Tanner bursts out laughing but schools his features when he sees the expression on M's face.

"M…that is hardly the same thing I am on a mission and you…you are."

"What…what am I Bond…too old to have a date…not attractive enough to ask a man out or is it that I had the audacity to ask a man out for the evening at all?"

"No….you're defiantly audacious enough and not too old at all…it's just…you're M."

Tanner sits back down really wanting to hear where this goes. He understands where Bond is coming from. Tanner though it was odd to see her do that also but Nigel has been dead for a while now.

"I am M, but I am a person also…or do you not recognize me as a woman at all Bond?"

"It's definitely not that M…I have a hard time not thinking of you…nevermind…the drugs are making my mouth get me into trouble. Where do I sleep…back in that room?"

Tanner stands suddenly. "I will give you my room M and will bunk in with Bond."

"I was in your bed? Well, well M this is a fantasy come true."

"Bond…give it a rest. I will stay in my room and Bond since you are feeling well enough to be my bodyguard and tell me how to live my life you can take the bloody sofa."

M walks into her room and wheels out Bond's bag out of her room.

Tanner laughs. "You really stepped in it this time Bond."

"You were thinking the same bloody things Tanner I could see it in your eyes."

"Yes, but I have an internal sensor that manages what I say to her…yours is deluded by the drugs. Ducky is a fine man and a doctor…they are perfect for each other. Unless…what I detect is a note of jealousy in your voice?"

"Jealous…what…of him? Why would I be jealous?"

"Because Bond, if Ducky wasn't here you would be going to that banquet on her arm…that's why your jealous. M's distracted by someone else you should be happy not inciting her anger further by insulting her."

"I was not insulting her…it just doesn't seem right…she is…"

"What is she Bond? You're acting like a teen with a crush on the teacher…oh my god! My god...you do have it bad for M don't you?"

Bond looks at Tanning in shock and then shoots him his best glare.

Tanner retreats to his room before he provokes Bond any further.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

NCIS

Ducky drops by a restaurant and picks up some pizza before heading in to the office. The team is working late and Abby texted him asking where he was all day.

Although, Ducky cannot discuss what he has done today he can enjoy a meal with some of his favourite people. He is in a very good mood this evening and is looking forward to seeing M again tomorrow.

The office is dark as he enters but Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs are at their desks.

Ziva smiles at him when she sees that he has pizza with him.

"Ducky aren't you sweet."

"Well, I missed lunch with Abby so I thought I should treat you all to a meal."

Tony was the first to the pizza box as Ziva called Abby and Tim to come up from the lab to eat with them.

"So Ducky were were you today?"

"DiNozzo, he's entitled to some privacy…just eat."

"Sorry boss."

Abby and Tim exit the elevator and head to the pizza but Abby hugs Ducky instead.

"Ducky I missed you and was worried…I sent you a bunch of messages but your phone was off and someone must have removed the battery because I ran a trace on it and then Gibbs, well Gibbs told me you texted him and had a new number so I texted you again. Then you finally responded…thank god because I was going to ask Gibbs to go find you if you didn't call by 8 tonight…so where were you?"

"I had a private matter to deal with my dear and I am famished so let's eat shall we."

After they ate and cleaned up Gibbs stood.

"Let's hear it Abbs…McGee. What did you find so far on the car?"

Tim pulled up the images on the screen. "You see here the car struck something by this indention."

Abby smiled. "And that indentation was caused by a human…likely male over 6 feet tall and tough as nails. You see the indentation indicates that the car was not travelling very fast when it hit but the person is definitely injured and these indentations are from his hands where he slammed them down with enough force to dent the hood."

Gibbs frowned. "Did you check the hospitals and run the prints?"

Tim pulled up the prints. "I checked the hospitals and no 6 foot males with injuries from being hit by a car have been admitted. Yes, I did run the prints and they are not in the system…I will check Interpol next."

Ducky sighed. "Don't bother Timothy. Jethro can I speak with you privately."

Gibbs looks serious and nods. "Does Vance need to hear this too?"

"Yes…I think he might."

They go up to Vance's office and knock on the door. "Hello, how can I help you two…I was about to leave."

Ducky hesitates. Gibbs looks perplexed and frown.

"Ducky…you have something for us on this case?"

"Yes…but I am sworn to stay quiet about much of what I know."

Both men look confused and very serious.

"You're sworn to keep secrets from us…Ducky is this about that call you got this morning and ran out with a medical bag…Palmer mentioned it."

Vance sits back down and tents his fingers under his chin.

"Dr. Mallard if you have information about this case and withhold it from us you are impeding our investigation and shattering your obligation to us…what could possibly override that?"

Ducky slumps into a chair is wondrous mood suddenly falling to the floor.

"I cannot say...but there may be a solution. If we were to make arrangements to have an emergency drill tomorrow in the afternoon sometime leaving only Gibb's team and no camera surveillance then I could invite some witnesses that will be helpful in solving this crime. I am bound by the official secrets act not to say anything more on the matter."

"So the British SAS or secret service is involved…Ducky…we need to know what we are facing tomorrow so we do not go in blind."

"Some oaths director are older and predate my job here. Jethro you are going to have to trust me on this and clear this building…I will find a time and let the two of you know. As for what you are facing it was a pleasant surprise for me and it won't harm anyone here…this case has merged with that of...a friends."

Both men nod and Ducky picks up his special phone and finds her number.

"Hello…yes well you see I am at work...it seems that our two investigations have merged...I do need you to come in to our office tomorrow. When will you be free? By two o'clock... fine I will have the building cleared...you will enter through the garage and I will meet you there...Thank you for doing this."

Ducky looks at the two men and notices a smile on Gibb's face.

"I think I heard a very feminine British voice on that call, didn't you Leon?"

"I think your right Gibbs…now I can't wait until tomorrow."

Ducky is blushing in front of them and shifting from foot to foot.

"Let's call it a night Ducky…you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow. Will I have to keep DiNozzo locked in a cage?"

Ducky looked shocked. "I should hope not but if he gets too rambunctious maybe Ziva can pin him to his desk for us... because if she doesn't I know someone coming tomorrow who will."

They say goodnight as the others look suspicious and annoyed about staying in the dark until tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond is tossing and turning, sweating in pain. Someone has taken M…she is gone…he has to find her. They want to kill her!

Bond leaps off the sofa disoriented and grabs his gun. He scans the room and does not see any danger. He rushes to her door and bursts in the room.

"M…M are you all right?"

Bond hear a groan from the bed as he crawls on the bed searching for M with his hands.

"Bond, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I had a nightmare…someone was here…they took you…I had to see if you were all right."

M sits up and flicks the table lamp on…James' eyes are wild and panicked his hair messy and he is giving off a lot of heat.

M puts her hand on his head…he is boiling up. "James you have a fever…I will get you some medication and water."

She goes and comes back to see him making himself comfortable in her bed. M shakes her head and sighs mumbling.

"Why can't anything with you be ever be easy Bond?"

James places his gun on the bedside table. He is panting and in obvious discomfort as M hands him the medication and lifts his shirt to see his bandages. They look fine but when she lowers his shirt she notices that Bond is staring at her strangely.

"Drink up Bond…you need the fluids."

"I need…I need"

Bond swallows as he looks at her all dishevelled and cute from sleep in black silk men's pyjamas.

M feels nervous under his gaze for a moment but shakes those ridiculous thoughts away… she is old enough to be his mother.

"Bond just lie back and you can sleep here…I do hope you don't snore too loudly."

"Are you...sure…I will...go back...you may have...to help me."

"You made yourself comfortable already…You will likely burst into the room every hour to make sure I'm still here if I send you back. I trust you will keep to your own side…it is a massive king sized bed after all."

Bond's eyes are already fluttering open and then closed as he begins to mumble to M.

"I cannot make any promises that I won't end up drawn to you…I always have been…drawn to you. Your doctor friend asked me about it…my feelings…he's a shrink too…I'm tired…he likes you...but so do I."

M is standing beside him staring at him…shocked by his admission. The poor man is far more hurt than he let on. Bond closes his eyes and is asleep in seconds.

M gets in the other side and lies awake thinking on what Bond said to her and hoping to hell he forgets it by morning, knowing for certain that she will be unable to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M wakes in the morning with warmth at her back and an arm draped over her…what the hell. She quickly moves away from…from Bond…oh, christ...it's only Bond. The memories of him bursting into her room rise to the surface of her memory. It has been a long time since she shared a bed with anyone. Nigel has been gone over 7 months now.

M put her hand to his head and he feels much cooler now. She quietly gets ready for her series of meetings and moves to the suite to find Tanner.

"Where did Bond go M?"

"He is sleeping in my bed and we will leave him there...he needs the rest."

Tanner's mouth is hanging open as he looks at his diminutive boss.

"Do close that before you catch flies Tanner…he was feverish and thought someone had kidnapped me and I got him his medication and he stayed there to sleep. You don't think that I would…or that he would even consider…come on Tanner let's be reasonable."

"Well, ma'am…no I don't think you would but…"

"But what…I'm old enough to be Bond's mother…that is a ridiculous assumption. I need breakfast before going to this...slap my wrists and scold me... meeting this morning. At least I have tonight to actually look forward too."

M manages to change the subject of Bond's nocturnal visitation to her bed and concentrates on other things.

Tanner opens the door for her and they ask Johnson to stay in the suite to watch over Bond while they go to the meeting.

"Tanner what is your opinion of Dr. Mallard?"

"He seems like a very nice gentleman M…what do you think of him?"

M quirks her eyebrow and smiles. "I think he is very nice also…it's too bad he lives on the wrong side of the pond."

Tanner chuckles as they sit down in the café to begin their day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky arrives to work early and begins going over the paperwork from yesterday. Palmer did a good job of it but he takes a look at the young Marine anyway.

The day rolls along and Ducky finds himself becoming more excited at it gets closer to lunch. Abby and Tim are in the break room when he comes to join them.

"Ducky, you seem different today…right Abby."

"Yes…there is definitely something going on, and I do believe that it has something to do with a garment bag I saw hanging in your office. What is in that bag you brought in this morning Ducky?"

"If you must know my dear it is my dress uniform."

"What's the occasion Ducky?"

"I've been invited to a banquet tonight Timothy, and need formal attire."

Tony and Ziva walk in and sit down.

"You have a date Ducky, how wonderful."

"Thank you Ziva, and yes it is wonderful."

"Ducky you sly dog you…who is the lucky lady? Do we know her? Has this got to do with you being AWOL yesterday?"

Before Ducky can answer Tony, Gibbs comes up behind Tony and swats him in the head.

"Give the man some privacy and get back to work. We still don't know who killed our Marine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond woke up and reached for the reassuring presence of M. The bed was cold and his head and body ache. His mobile is in the suite but the clock tells him that he slept like the dead. Noon…that's late…M and Tanner have likely been gone since 8.

There is a muted yell from the suite and a thud. Bond sees his gun beside the bed and leaps out standing still a quiet beside the door as it opens and a gun and arm poke through.

Bond grabs the arm pulling the man thought and knees him in the gut and bringing his arm down on the back of his head. He kicks the man's arm away…another bloody Marine…what the hell is going on and why do U.S. Marines want M dead.

"Who sent you?"

"Screw you…you and that bitch are terrorist!"

"Who the hell told you that?"

The man reaches for a knife in his boot and Bond kicks him again. He jumps up and begins struggling with Bond. Bond is sore and pissed off, he grabs a pillow and shoot his gun though it to muffle the sound.

The Man falls dead and bleeding. Bond removes the body into the tub and closes the curtain. He moves into the suite to find Johnson just getting up and holding his head.

"Where is M?"

"Left this morning for that 10am meeting with Tanner. Did you get him?"

"Yes. Go gather all of Tanner's things and clear your room. We are not coming back here. I will shower and get ready. Put do not disturb on the doors until I figure out what is going on. Wipe this place down. I will give you all the bags and you get a new car…clear it and pick up M and Tanner. Do not let anyone in uniform within arms length of her…I will text Tanner and let him know."

Johnson nods and gets to work. Bond gets ready in Tanners room after packing M's bag and giving it to Johnson.

Tanner says that they will stay there and wait for Johnson and meet Bond at the Naval yards NCIS headquarters by 2 pm.

Bond takes some more pain killers and heads to grab a bite hoping to see some Marines or any military officers walk through the hotel lobby or café.

The time is growing closer to when Bond needs to meet M when he sees an officer leave the hotel. Bond snaps a photo on his mobile and sends it to Q while Bond follows and watches him get into a car. Bond grabs a cab and follows hoping that he is not heading to where he thinks he is.

The uniformed officer drive in to the Naval yards. Bond hops out of his cab before reaching the gate and contacts Q.

"Q I have to get into the U.S. Navel yard without them noticing do you think you can arrange a distraction and some distortion of their video surveillance…I'll wait for your all clear."

Within 5 minutes Bond hears sirens and alarm blaring and large emergency vehicles headed to the base. Bond casually strolls through the gate while everyone's distracted. M will enter secretively from the rear of the base according to Q and Tanner who texted M's plan to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky is watching the clock as he enters the office area. Director Vance is standing above looking down on the pit below and he nods to Ducky and to Gibbs as they look up. Ducky gets a text and looks at the phone.

Ducky nods to Vance and the drill begins…sirens emergency evacuation protocols Gibbs looks at his team and moves to sit down again signalling them to stay. Abby appears rather panicked from the stair well.

"Gibbs why did you text me to come here when there is an emergency somewhere…I mean I trust that you know what you're doing…you're Gibbs after all…shouldn't we make our way outside?"

"No Abbs not today…we need to stay here because of the case."

Tony, Ziva and McGee stand with Abby and Ducky as Vance comes to join them.

Vance looks at his watch. "Ducky how are we for time?"

"Five minutes out. Timothy could you and Abby please disable the security cameras at the rear of the building and in the garage. Would it also be possible to stop those in the rear hallways leading from the garage into the elevator to here and conference room 1."

Tim looks confuse and sees Gibbs and Vance nod at him. "I can…it will just take a few minutes."

Gibbs looks at him. "Abbs can you help because we only have 5 minutes. Ducky, the director and I will go to the garage the rest of you stay here…understand."

A chorus of… "Yes boss."

McGee and Abby disable security at the rear while Ziva and Tony watch the front security cameras and the security guards clearing the levels all except theirs.

Ziva looks at Tony.

"What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know but these are really secretive people who are dropping by if we have to clear the entire building."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The large black car drives into the garage and the door closes behind it. The two men in the front exit the car and they move aside to allow Ducky to the car.

Ducky moves to the car and opens the door. A small hand appears as the other door opens and a man exits.

A small crop of white hair appears and a woman exits smiling at Ducky. Gibbs has not seen a smile on the old man's face like that…ever.

Vance arches his brows at Gibbs as they both have knowing smirks on their faces. As the woman moves around the car door holding Ducky's arm they finally see the woman.

The woman is not much more than 5 feet tall with high cheekbones and startlingly blue eyes. She wears a white blouse cut low and a fitted navy blue jacket and skirt, power suit. The man with the brief case moves forward for the introductions.

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Director Leon Vance may I introduce you to M the head of MI6 and her assistant Mr. Tanner."

Gibbs extends his hand to the woman…shocked to say the least.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Vance does the same.

"Welcome M…Mr. Tanner to NCIS. Would you like to follow us to a conference room."

"I wish this meeting could be under better circumstances but it seems one of your cases has melded with one of ours. You two stay here and guard the car…I am sure we are safe her with Dr. Mallard and his friends."

"Of course my dear…I must say I am still looking forward to tonight."

M pats Ducky's arm. "So am I…if we can manage to solve yet another problem that has arisen."

The 5 of them move to the elevator.

Gibbs's pleasantly surprised the head of MI6 is a woman but even more so that she is this lovely. Ducky is all smiles and she seem genuinely happy to see Ducky. Maybe the two of them know each other from years ago.

Ducky looks concern. "What problem is that M?"

"There has been another attempt made and I'm afraid that there is another dead Marine…unless the uniform was all for show."

Gibbs speaks up. "Where, and attempt at what?"

Tanner speaks. "Two attempts on M's life since we arrived here in DC for some meetings and a banquet this evening."

M looks at her mobile for an update from Q branch. "I see that all the security is as requested…Bond is on his way and will meet us."

Vance looks concerned. "Bond? There will be no entrance to the building while these measures are in place."

Tanner smirks and chuckles until M silences him with a glare that cut the niceties in the air to leave them shattered. Gibbs and Vance were under no further illusion that this small older woman was nothing to fear.

Tanner straightens his tie and clears his that. "Bond is one of our agents. He will be here as M's bodyguard."

Gibbs and Vance frown but continue the journey in silence wondering how this Bond expects to get into the building.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bond slips through the front door and makes it to the elevator taking out two security guards on his way. Q tells him the floor and interrupts the video signal.

Ziva and Tony watch wide-eyed as a man in a silver suit downs two security guards with ease and gets in the elevator to see the feed cut out just as he enters.

Ziva pulls her gun and stands on the side of the elevator doors with Tony taking the other side.

McGee and Abby look over from the desk surprised.

The door dings open as Tony moves forward first. Bond pulls him into the elevator and disarms him in second tossing him to the ground with an added rap on head.

"Where is she?"

Ziva then moves and Bond takes her wrist but she fights back. Ziva lands a blow to his side as Bond takes her gun and pops the cartridge out as he did with Tony's.

"You're not allowed in here and who is she?"

They battle for control as Tony...head groggy...gets up. Tim and Abby are so shocked that they just stand and watch as Ziva dodges and strikes at the man.

"I'm looking for M."

Bond has had it with this Mossad agent…what is the Mossad doing here anyway…he can tell by her fighting style where she's trained and he has dealt with them before.

Bond doesn't want to hurt her…they're allies but he no longer wishes to be beaten up any worse than he already is. Bond flips her on a desk and pins her there as another man and woman look on in shock.

People exit the elevator and M walks out purposefully as she takes in the scene of Bond battling the Mossad agent…Eli David's daughter.

"BOND! Leave the Mossad alone! Do you always have to leave a swath of bloody destruction everywhere you go?"

M's voice cuts the air like a knife and everyone snaps to attention at the sound. Bond steps away from the woman and moves towards M.

"M…you all right? Tanner no troubles then?"

"I'm fine Bond…could you at least apologize for this…you could have called and we could have picked you up."

Bond pulls Ziva up and hands both her and Tony's bullets back to them.

"Sorry but you were between me and my job."

Bond speaks to the rest of the room waiting for the explanation of how and why this man managed to get into a building on a Naval base in lockdown mode.

"I followed a suspicious man here… this is his photo. He was in the hotel after someone invaded your room with a gun and tried to kill you but found me instead. He referred to us as terrorists."

"What…TERRORISTS…us? Why in hell would a group of Marines think we are terrorists?"

Gibbs takes the phone from Bond and hands it to McGee.

Tony speaks up finally. "Your name is Bond…oh please tell me it's James…James Bond."

Bond shoots Tony a look and takes a step towards him with violent intent saying very slowly. "Yes…yes it is...what of it"

Ducky steps between them. "Here now…let's go to the conference room and work this out peacefully. Mr. Tanner, M this is the rest of the team…"

M steps forward and extends her hand to them in turn, starting with Tim.

"I think I can manage Ducky. You must be Mr. McGee, Miss Sciuto, Mr. DiNozzo and Miss David…how is your father dear…I haven't spoken to him in an age."

The foursome stands before her looking surprised and perplexed.

Tony moves towards M smiling down on her with his best and most charming smile taking her hand and bringing it to his mouth. Bond instantly stiffens and moves to intercept him causing Tony to pull away quickly.

"I was just about to ask the charming lady if I could get her anything to drink. It is rare that we entertain guests like yourselves and I wanted to be courteous."

M frowns at Bond and rolls her eyes.

"Enough posturing Bond I don't think I am in any danger from these people and we need to solve this issue before I go to the banquet. Mr. DiNozzo I would love some tea if possible and thank you for your kind offer."

Abby smiles and moves in front of M.

"I will assist Tony can we get you any food ma'am?"

"Anything would be lovely Miss Sciuto."

Abby curtseys to M. "Please call me Abby…ma'am."

Tony and Abby go for snacks and the rest move to the conference room.

Bond is beside M and whispers. "Did she just curtsy to you?"

"Some people have manners Bond…and it is sweet of her to do it."

Ducky smiles at M. "Abby is the sweetest girl I know…oh and you are to Ziva."

Ziva smirks and M grasps her hand. "Come sit by me Miss David and tell me how your father is. I do not know if he ever mentioned that we had met."

"Oh yes…he told me to aspire to great heights because the head of MI6 was a woman and that if I ever had to deal with you…not to get on your bad side."

M sits at the head of the table and Ziva on her left with Bond standing behind M and Vance on her right.

M laughs at Ziva's tale. "Eli said that, and here I thought I put my best foot forward that day."

"Oh you did, but he said he could see the storms raging behind your blue eyes…it was purely instinct."

Gibbs continues to stand watching the scene as they all clamour to do the older woman's bidding. He wonders how long M has been M and how often she has had to deal with Eli David.

Ducky is obviously smitten with her.

"I will go make sure they are doing all right with the tea…I have trained them to make it properly but they may need assistance."

M smiles at him and nods to Tanner to begin organizing his files and M places a phone on the table in for the group to see.

A voice sounds from it. _Hello…M…Tanner._

M answers. "Hello Q we are ready can you display the information we need to share with the NCIS team?"

Tony, Abby and Ducky return and distribute tea for their guests as McGee stands to assist with the monitors.

M places her hand up. "Mr. McGee please sit…Q will control your systems from London…and before you jump to conclusion all this information will be removed and none of your own information will be touched I assure you."

Gibbs cannot believe that Vance and McGee are not more concerned but this woman seems to make people do whatever she wants barely raising her voice. The only time her voice changes is when she deals with Bond…that one is danger to the core…one of MI6's killing machines…he has met the type before.

"Last year we came into contact with an organization called Quantum. They are an international conglomerate of people with criminal intent that infiltrate governments, businesses and military positions throughout the world to manipulate markets to profit themselves through all kinds of legal and illegal activities. We curtailed them and took one prisoner for at time. Mr. White informed Bond and I personally that they had people everywhere and he proved it."

Vance spoke up. "How?"

Bond stood propped up against the wall with his arms crossed in a lazy manner but his intense posture relays a readiness to strike at any moment.

Gibbs has seen it before and sees it in Ziva now as she occasionally glances at the British agent keeping him in her line of sight at all times.

Bond answers for M. "He escaped with a bullet in his leg after M's bodyguard of 7 years, Mitchell pulled a gun and tried to shoot her in the chest."

The room looks at M unable to imagine how she escaped or why anyone would threaten such a woman. Except for Gibbs who smirked and shook his head understanding exactly how dangerous this woman is.

M notices that Agent Gibbs is remaining aloof and finds something amusing about her near death experience. Even though Bond is standing behind M and his posture turns aggressive for a moment, M seem to expect his change in posture behind her and puts her hand out in such a manner as to say hold.

"Mr. Gibbs…you are distressed by our presence and you're disappointed that your team…but for you and the Mossad, Ms. David are relaxed…mollified by me personally…is this going to be an issue because I did not want to come here at all…Ducky assured me that this was the correct course of action and that is the only reason I came."

"I have nothing against you…at all. I just can't believe how easily you do it…without any effort…they would run a marathon for a tilt of your head and a smile. They don't even notice it's happening. You raise a finger and your trained killer changes his posture…Ducky you've likely has picked up on this…I can't be the only one to see it."

"Yes, well it goes with her job Jethro…there is no need to make it sound insidious in nature."

"May I continue?"

Vance frowns at Gibbs. "Yes, ma'am please do."

"Q uncovered a series of contacts and money transfer between Quantum and someone on your Marine base here…a Captain Reynolds account has been the recipient. In doing research it appears that Mr. White has a quantum member in the organization who may have been paid to kill me while in the U.S. It may not be the Captain but we cannot be sure. Bond rushed to us with the information and stopped him from rigging our car with explosives and got run over for his troubles."

Tony blurts out. "You're kicking us to the curb and you were the one that was hit by the car yesterday?"

Bond nods as Tony and the rest looked on Bond with grudging respect.

Bond adds. "Their intel is not good because if it was they would have known M had to attend a second meeting…therefore the men on the council cannot be involved."

Gibbs frowns. "Still it is an assumption that they are even Marines to begin with. The car was stolen and the owner is dead in Ducky's lab. It doesn't seem like something good Marines would do."

Bond looks at Gibbs. "You assume all Marines are good? That is a bit naïve for a naval investigator isn't it?"

"Marines live by a code, maybe you don't understand."

Bond stands at attention suddenly. "No, what would the British know about loyalty and Naval tradition…Commander James Bond Royal Navy at your service, and cleaning up your mess. Speaking of mess there is another dead Marine in M's bath…his hand to hand combat training were somewhat...lacking in effectiveness."

M rolls her eyes. "Boys…boys...there is no need for this posturing if you please…let's continue with the task at hand before you feel the need to compare the size of your prospective navies."

Abby, Ziva and Tanner chuckle at M's observation.

Gibbs looks at Vance. "I will take the team and work the scene…McGee you work on Captain Reynolds from here. We know who killed this one so we will just go collect the body. We are working against the clock here people if they plan to strike it will be at the banquet tonight…Ducky are you coming or do I need to call Palmer?"

"I will join you Jethro in a moment. Since you cannot go back to your hotel I will offer for you to stay at my home…I have enough room for you, Bond and Tanner…your two men may have to make arrangements."

Ducky grasps M's hand giving her the key and address.

"Thank you Ducky…I will have to discuss this with my team."

Gibbs and team leave the room and he directs Tony and Ziva to take one car and he will drive Ducky. It is time the two of them have a little chat about loyalties.

M has Q disengage access to NCIS systems and the director and Abby offer to give them some privacy.

Vance lets them know that he can only stall another 30 minutes and then they risk the system or someone seeing them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M looks at Tanner and Bond. "I think we will have to take the good doctor up on his invitation. We cannot go to the hotel again. NCIS will do the leg work on this and we will go to the banquet so that I can make contact with those who the PM directed me too."

Bond does not look at all happy about the new arrangements. "I should investigate this Reynolds...take him out of the picture before he can get to get to you M."

"Bond, it is bad enough that you already killed a Marine that they will not actually be able to admit that it is you...you are a ghost and even though you admitted it they know that you will never stand trial for it...I take it Johnson wiped the room down before he left to collect us?"

"Yes...I hope that Gibbs takes the occurence as self defence...he didn't seem to like us much."

Tanner nods. "I agree...a very hostile man. This puts Dr. Mallard in a difficult spot...helping us and his own team not prove that Bond killed that man."

M plays with the house keys in her hand.

"Yes it does Mr. Tanner and now we have to impose on his hospitality and stay at his home."

"We need to drop by the hotel first...I have a package to pick up."

M and Tanner look confused. Bond smirks at them.

"I had my dress uniform sent over yesterday for tonight."

"Oh and who says that you are even invited Bond?"

"I thought I would be your escort but now that you got yourself a date M, I am your bodyguard. Tanner doesn't even have to go now and can relax and watch the telly while we dance the night away and avoid getting shot."

M scoffs. "I have a date to dance with Bond and you had better not cause another international incident."

"For you M...I promise to be on my best behaviour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Out with it Jethro…you are very angry with this situation."

"I've got two dead Marines and the damn head of British secret service in the middle… killing our men without impunity…there is no way Bond will stand trial and give that man's family any peace. The room was likely cleaned and even though he admitted he shot the man we will never hold him. Bond will escape on his own or the state department will release him to appease M and Britain."

"The man was going to kill M and Bond if he could have managed."

"No offence Ducky but M is a dangerous and manipulative woman."

"Why do you dislike her so much…Bond I can understand…he is a cold-blooded one…except where M's concerned."

"I don't dislike her...I don't know her yet and you don't really know her either...Bond and M, they have a relationship Ducky?"

"Not as far as either of them know. For M I think it's maternal…she would think anything else unprofessional, and well the age difference. For Bond…she is far more to him than he or she realizes."

"I don't want to see you get your heart stomped on Ducky, and if you didn't notice…Bond was sleeping in her room…the killer found him there instead of her…or did you miss that."

"No, It didn't but there is a simple explanation...that is the bed I tended to him in so it would be natural for him to be convalescing in it again."

"I will give you one thing Ducky."

"What is that Jethro?"

Jethro smiles at Ducky with a glint in his eyes.

"M is one fine-looking woman."

Ducky smiled. "That she most certainly is Jethro. Why is it that the ones we're attracted to are always difficult beautiful women who will definitely leave in the end?"

"I don't know Duck…too bad though. I wouldn't mind getting to know her better as long as her lap-dog is in the kennel."

Ducky laughs and becomes a little melancholy. M will leave…back to England and her duty but he still admires her and hopes for more.

"There are many similarities between you and Bond, Jethro...you are both dangerous and are men of few words and loyal to a fault."

"Where do your loyalties lie in all of this Ducky? With Britain or with us?"

"I don't think that is fair to ask...your first loyalty is to the Marines you joined as a young man as mine was to the SAS, however if you were stationed for years in Canada or Australia and built new relationships there and were loyal to that team also...who would you pick?"

"The Marines...argh...I guess you're right. I just forget sometimes that you grew up and trained somewhere else...I forget that you are not American. Ziva's the same...she has her father and the Mossad."

"Exactly...we are different. Ziva and my life experiences as youths and the culture imprinted on us in our youth is something that lasts forever. One basic example is tea...I taught them how to make and properly serve that tea which they did excellently today...even DiNozzo."

"Yes...your influence is felt but I guess I always pushed it to the back of my mind after knowing you for so long. Ducky you are very British and so is the head of MI6 so I can see the attraction...the pull she has is...well I thought I would have to hose off DiNozzo with some of the looks he was giving her."

"Yes well, M does make an impression. I saw her today in full boss mode and I swear I felt the earth move."

Gibbs laughed. "I look forward to seeing that...hopefully directed at Bond. I'm surprized we didn't have to stop Tony from Connery impersonations the second he said his name."

"So am I...I think after their tussle in the elevator and watching Bond take down Ziva, made Tony wary about pushing MI6."

"I just hope no more Marines have to die because of you girlfriend Ducky."

"I can agree, preventing the deaths of any more is our focus but Jethro...if it comes down to a Marine trying to kill M while I am there...I will defend M."

"I know you will Ducky, we all will. I just hope we can make sense out of why this is happening...if this Quantum thing is a reality we need to get rid of these weeds...the sooner the better."

"Weeds are a good analogy for what is going on...she is an English rose after all."

Jethro smirks and shakes his head. "Ducky...you've got it bad don't you?"

"Yes, Jethro...I think I do."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony and Ziva ride together and discuss the unusual events of this afternoon. Ziva is a little off after her tussle with Bond.

"I need to get into training…I'm out of practice."

"Why just because of _Bond…James Bond?"_

Ziva glares at him. "Stop with the silly accents Tony…it might get you killed this time. He is a very attractive man though."

"As if….If anything it's the lady M who is the surprisingly hot one. Why aren't our directors like that? Work would be far more stimulating…"

"Focus on the road Tony…not how hot M is."

"So, Ziva what do you know about Ducky's new lady M?"

"Not much, M is the code name passed to all the heads of Britain's SIS. My father said she was a beautiful woman who tends to underestimate her attractiveness for the business at hand. She is tough and razor-sharp and the tools at her disposal are effective and dangerous. Bond is one…one of the famed 00's I'm positive."

"OK…I'm just going to say it….Is everyone just ignoring the fact that they are just characters from a movie….James Bond, M and a computer geek called Q? Come on…based on spy books from the 50's…any of this ringing a bell?"

"Tony you think everything in life is a movie. Maybe what the author wrote was loosely based on fact. The British are known for following long-standing traditions so they didn't want to change anything. After all it makes it less believable to the rest of us that they are these characters then. I think our Ducky is in love."

"She is an impressive woman…what Gibbs said was true…we instinctively tried to do things for her…it was scary how natural and easy it was to fall into that mindset."

"I don't think she tries to do it intentionally…she just has a powerful presence and because she is older…wiser and like a grandmother we naturally put her on the grandmother place in our hearts and minds."

"M does not seem grandmotherly to me at all…the opposite Ziva…maybe you and Abby see her that way but she is definitely more arousing than any grandmother in my mind."

Ziva swats Tony's arm.

"Hey…that hurt. Come on Ziva that woman is sexy I don't care how old she is. I will prove it to you…call McGeeky and ask."

"All right I will and prove to you that not all men think the same way as you."

"What is wrong in thinking that an older woman is attractive?"

"Nothing is wrong with it Tony it is just that you're attracted to her power and that is objectification of a different kind."

"Timmy…got a question for you."

_What is it Tony?_

"M…hot or not?"

_This is your question?_

"Yes, Ziva here thinks that the reason we all jump through hoops for her majesty is that she reminds us of a sweet little old grandmother."

_Grandmother? I'm sorry Ziva but M does not strike me as grandmotherly at all but then again I don't have a traditional grandmother to compare her too._

"See I told you Ziva."

"McGee didn't say what you said he just said she was untraditional."

_I'm afraid Tony is right on this one Ziva. M is hot…really hot._

"What does it for you Tim…her eyes or that voice?"

_Oh god the voice is killer…can you imagine long phone conversations with her?_

"Yeah…I know…can you picture her dressing down the agents…yeahsh…I would take her punishment any day."

"ENOUGH…how can you speak about the head of MI6 like that…disrespectful and diminishes her role in the intelligence community to that of a sex kitten from one of your movies…you two should be ashamed of yourselves. If you say one more sexist thing I will tell Bond and set him on you."

"Sorry…Ziva."

_I guess it was immature and sexist of us. I apologize._

Tony shakes his head. "Ducky is one lucky man, dating such a fine woman."

"Do you think they are officially dating?"

"I don't know Ziva but they are going on one in a few hours and we have to make sure he gets to take her home for a good night kiss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping by the hotel to retrieve his case they head to Ducky's house. They made the stop quickly as to not run into the NCIS team as they remove the body of a Marine from M's bath.

Ducky has a lovely home that until recently he shared with his mother. The guards check the perimeter and scan for listening devices.

The cleaning lady is there when they arrive and show them to their rooms. M has been given the master bedroom and Tanner and Bond the two others.

Mrs. Simms leaves them make them some food downstairs as they settle.

Bond knocks on M's door. She opens it as he steps in the master bedroom to look around.

"Your boyfriend has a very nice house. I suppose it is fitting that you get his room…or are you planning on sharing it with him tonight?"

"Bond! That is entirely inappropriate to ask and if I do…what is it to you?"

"Nothing ma'am but I thought I might need to know incase I hear sounds I should not…if I should burst into the room thinking you are being hurt."

"Bond you are a big boy now and should be able to tell the difference between someone being injured and a couple…enjoying themselves."

Bond scowls at her for the lecture and the teasing.

"Perhaps you and I need a safe word…or a danger word as it will be. I would suggest you scream my name but depending on what you are up too that may kill the mood should you say it prematurely."

M stands staring at her 00 agent wondering what is going on in that head of his. The two of them often banter but this…is more and M is unsure of what to make of it.

"Yes, and since you are often part of exasperating conversations it may come up at an inopportune moment. Perhaps we need a better safe word. For when you do have your ear pressed up against a wall or door to listen to the activities of an older couple getting to know each other. How about a name that only you and I know…like Skyfall?"

Bond frowns. "That will work. I think the food is ready downstairs ma'am."

"My you are suddenly being very formal Bond…what is really going on?"

Bond extends his arms indicating the room. "I don't like this…any of this."

"Well, this is the way it has evolved…obligations forbid us from leaving earlier and I am sorry that you have taken the brunt of the traumatic injuries Bond…speaking of which you must take your medications after we eat and get a nap before we get ready to go. The event begins late… and Ducky will hopefully be back by then."

"It's not just the mission, and being injured is par for the course for me but…"

"But what, Bond? I'm confused by your behaviour since your arrival. What is going on that has you so…on edge beyond the attempts on my life."

"Isn't that reason enough ma'am?"

"I suppose…but I'm just your boss…the one that reprimands you and sends you out to be shot at. Another M will rise from my ashes eventually."

"You are more than my boss and you know it!"

"Bond…what do you think there is between us?"

Bond puts his hand to his head and closes his eyes for a moment.

"Nothing…and everything…all and nothing…nothing and bloody frustration."

M pulls his hand away from shading his eyes. She looks at him very seriously while still grasping his wrist.

"That is? What? I don't really understand? We need to rely on each other for this work…I am like a mother to you…I give you the benefit of the doubt to get the job done…I am proud of what you have accomplished so far. This damn trip is more of a punishment for me stepping on the CIA's toes from your last mission."

"You would like it to be that easy wouldn't you? You know what the problem is…you are the problem."

"Bond…don't be absurd."

"Stop denying it."

"There is nothing to deny."

"So you are going to hide behind your desk and your age…take this harmless doctor to bed because he is safe and lives an ocean away…maybe he reminds you of Nigel…I understand loneliness M but I need you to know I'm here and that you have options closer to home."

"What options…You? Don't be asinine I cannot have a relationship with an agent."

"Why not?"

"Enough! This is all secondary to the mission at hand and not a situation I want to entertain. I have work to do with Tanner and you...you are under the influence of medication for extreme trauma…for christ sake you should not even be able to stand let alone go with us to the banquet."

"That is all just another pretty excuse wrapped up in a bow…the pain meds barely work for me and you know that from my medical information in London. I always manage to work through the pain. It's just that this pain is something more insidious…located in my chest a feeling of constriction when I imagine you in danger or with… another."

M sighs and releases Bond's hand not knowing what to say or do about this dramatic admission of…what? Bond has feelings for her…she is shocked…as shocked as she was to feel him wrapped around her in bed this morning.

"I have some work to do with Tanner before going out tonight."

M hears Bond sigh as he follows her downstairs to work.

Tanner and the guards are enjoying some food when Bond and M join them. M's guards will stay at Ducky's house with Tanner this evening, Bond will take Tanner's invitation undercover as her bodyguard at the function.

Bond, Tanner and M sit at the dinning room table to discuss what the plan is for this evening. Bond agrees to go lie down for a nap while Tanner and M do paperwork from Ducky's dinning room table.

"Tanner…have you noticed anything off about Bond? Besides being hit by a car and bruised over a large part of his body."

"Well, ma'am I have noticed his is a little more hostile when around you…I mean guarding you but it could be a result of the pain and injury he's dealing with."

"So you have noticed it too. Tanner, the man basically professed his love for me upstairs trying to get me to limit my time with Dr. Mallard. I think you need to schedule him for a psychological work up when we get home."

"Because he admitted feelings for you…you think he needs psychological help?"

"Yes, and because I am the boss Tanner."

"I will send the request to medical ma'am but I hardly think Bond having a crush on you warrants it."

"What should I do about it then Mr. Tanner? Become one of his casual flings in-between bedding models and the concubines of drug runners? Does that sound like something I would do."

"No…no of course not M but dismissing his feelings…if they are true it could be crushing to him. You and Bond have a unique relationship, caught between flirting and mutual admiration."

"So insightful today Mr. Tanner I do hope none of this becomes public for the rumour mills around work. Bond's confused feelings aside, I had no inkling of this before…don't look at me like that Tanner. I never knew, on a conscious level, what Bond's feelings were until now. It has done exactly what Bond planned…the maniacal bastard."

"What is that M?"

"Bond has succeeded in knocking me off-balance and has diverted my focus from…another… to him."

Tanner smiles. "As I told you before M, the good doctor is a fine man and you and he obviously get along. I say just enjoy yourself M and don't let Bond distract you from Ducky…just don't tell Bond I said that…we do have to live with him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NCIS

The body is in the morgue and the death is just as Bond said it was. There is evidence of a struggle, a gun and knife on the floor of the room.

Tony and Ziva collected photographic evidence before the local police came through and dusted for prints…they won't find any unless MI6 is sloppy and with M for a boss Gibbs doubts that they are that.

The Marine's name is James Cooper and McGee has found the information they will need to go ahead.

"McGee…on the screen."

"Yes boss. What I've found is that money was deposited 6 months ago into Reynolds account but not touched. The Captain is training a counter terrorist unit of 14 men. Two weeks ago our Marine David Fields dropped out of the program asking for a transfer. The current body is that of private James Cooper who was part of Captain Reynolds' team. The picture that Commander Bond showed me from his phone the one he followed here to base is that of Private first class Trevor Scott. Bond said he had a good look at the man who hit him with Fields' car so if we show him the remaining members of the team maybe he could ID him."

"Tony, Ziva go to Vance and have him get a warrant to search Reynolds' home now…time is running out. Tim you and I will go to Scott's billet and speak with as many of the team as we can find."

Vance has overheard much of the discussion as he approached the group.

"Hold a second. I need you to pull extra people on this Gibbs because you have to go home and find a dress uniform. The event that Ducky and... his friend are attending is for military and former military only. Tim will be our eyes and you on the inside with Ducky. If M is the target then tonight is the key."

"So Director we still have time to do a base search and Tony and Ziva can look at the main subjects home. I don't think our new British friends would want new people on this."

"All right but hurry. You and Ducky still have to get ready for the ball."

Gibbs frowns.

"What's the matter boss…dress duds not fit as well anymore?"

"Get to work DiNozzo."

"Yes boss….working…come on Ziva."

"Tim grab your gear we have to make this quick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky is finishing up when Abby comes to see him.

"So, Ducky…this ball…banquet thingy could be dangerous?"

"I think that we are making progress and precautions for M's safety. I have trust in our team and her people enough to not fear what might be."

"Is that because you are in love Ducky…I mean I saw the way you looked at her and she always softened when she looked at you….it is a shame she doesn't live here…do you think she would move stateside if you become serious."

"Abby you are getting ahead of us all my dear. There is one thing that is certain. M will not leave Britain…it would be against every fibre of her being, not to mention they would never allow it."

"Who wouldn't…if she loved you she would."

"Abby that is the case of young love but with older people…we get set in our ways and M could never leave to live elsewhere even in retirement…with what she knows it would be a national security risk…I think we're doomed to have only this evening my dear."

"Make it a good one then Ducky…the kind they write sappy romantic stories about."

"I will try Abby…I will definitely give it my all, besides there is nothing preventing me from visiting her in London once in a while or even retire home in a few years."

"Ducky…don't say that…your romantic, almost love story is already making me tear up but you leaving will cause a flood from my eyes."

"Come now Abby you know I have to retire eventually…I am past retirement age as it is. I do still have friends in London and Edinburgh along with the incentive to see the lovely M."

"Still…I know you like her…a lot…to even be considering going back home after so many years Ducky…we are your family now."

"I know, my dear…I know you are."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

M is pondering the last few days as she dresses for the formal military banquet that they are attending. In her case is a small Derringer pistol.

Rarely has she ever felt the need to arm herself let alone for a formal event but the circumstances are that it may be necessary for her to defend herself.

M's blue gown has a slit in the skirt as she ponders where the best place to stow her deadly small gun as not to advertise its presence. There is a knock at the door and she replies without a second thought.

"Come in."

James peeks his head around the door looking dashing in his Royal Navy dress uniform.

M is stunning in a blue v neck gown with the skirt bunched up and her foot on a chair. The top of her right stocking in view as she fiddles with a small Derringer pistol.

Bond's eyes go wide when he takes in M and the expanse of leg she is displaying.

"It is almost time…you look…amazing M. What are you doing with that gun?"

M put her foot back on the floor turning to face him.

"Trying to find a place to stow it…stocking or…I think I could put it in my bra."

"Why on earth do you need a gun suddenly? I though you couldn't shoot to save your life anyway?"

"Well, I may need one this time…I am actually expecting an attack tonight. Did Ducky arrive yet…it's getting late and he said he had a surprise for me."

"Not yet and give me that gun before you hurt yourself. Even though I would love to see this in your stockings I think it is too dangerous for you. I will put it in my pocket…it wouldn't do for your date to be running his hands up your leg and encountering this…stimulating but not for you M."

"Bond I think I should be the judge of that not you and how do you plan on getting that past security?"

"I have my ways…how were you planing on it?"

"The overlay of this dress is metallic…Q branch had it made and it confuses the sensors making my entire body seem like a gun therefore they think the device is faulty."

"Your entire body is a weapon M but that is a different conversation all together. Don't you think that gown is a tad low-cut for a night like this."

"What is wrong with it? You just said it was lovely and I dare say I've worn lower cut blouses in the office."

"Yes, it is gorgeous and so are you but that is when you are here with me…alone and not out on a date. I am your bodyguard M and I take that duty very seriously and very literally."

"Bond you need to stop this nonsense now. I am your boss and nothing more."

"Nothing more…really, Tanner tells a different story about how you reacted when I collapsed at your feet try to get here to warn you….come on M. Admit it you like me best. I am your best so that goes without saying that you cannot do without me."

"I have other 00's Bond why do you think you're special?"

"I don't know, other than I am the most devastatingly handsome of your male agents and I care about you more than any of the others…although 005 told me his finds you sexy as a fox."

"As if. You are my most frustrating agent and you had better be ready for tonight…can you manage to stand the entire time? Your body must feel terrible."

"You can feel it for yourself later if you like M…oh you already have when you patched me up."

M blushes in spite of not wanting to react to his flirtations at all.

"Please stop the flirting Bond I like the Doctor…I am not about to ruin my reputation with the likes of you."

"M you are a cruel one aren't you."

Tanner knocks at the door.

"Ducky is here to take you to the ball M…Bond. You look lovely ma'am and Bond you almost look presentable too. Here are two earpieces for you to stay in contact. Just touch it to activate and speak, touch again to turn off. Mr. McGee will be monitoring the event and giving updates. Agent Gibbs will be accompanying your party in dress uniform also."

"Very good, Tanner. Shall we Bond?"

"I'm game if you are M but we shouldn't we wait until Tanner leaves the room?"

M rolls her eyes and Tanner looks shocked.

"Flirting is pointless Bond and you're not my type."

M walks past Tanner and heads downstairs to meet Ducky.

Ducky is standing at the bottom of his stairs in his dress uniform as M comes down. She is a vision in dark blue and silver. Ducky takes her hand in his and brings it to his lips.

"My dear you are a vision that puts Aphrodite to shame."

"Thank you Ducky and you look wonderful also…have I told you yet how I feel about men in kilts."

M winks at him as Bond and Tanner join them. Bond is rolling his eyes at the flirting. Bond's surprised about the kilt comment if he had known M got off on kilts earlier, he would have had his own sent.

The front door opens to show Gibbs looking fine in his dress uniform also. Ducky leads them into the sitting room to talk.

M questions Gibbs on the investigation.

"There is a group of trainees under Captain Reynolds that we have begun investigating but none were at the base when we tried to track them down. Here are the images of the men who could be a threat."

Bond takes the pad and sits beside M and Ducky so the three of them can look at the images.

Bond asks. "What about the Captain? Where is he?"

"Ziva and Tony are on the way to his home in the mountains but as of yet nothing. We have run out of time. Are you sure that you want to go to this in these circumstances?"

"Yes…I have to go…part of my orders agent Gibbs. I am not one to stop everything for a supposed threat. Neither of the men that attacked actually came close to me so luck is on my side."

"This is the man who ran me over. Scott it says here."

"Scott was the bunk-mate of the man who was found dead near Langley, he had transferred out of the unit months ago."

Ducky asks. "How many in the unit are unaccounted for besides the Captain?"

"There are 12. I have looked into the security for this event and none of these men are on the list."

"Well, boys shall we? Ducky you promised a surprise?"

"That I did M'lady your chariot awaits."

Gibbs smiles and shakes his head. Ducky is pulling out all the stops for M, he must be driving the Morgan tonight.

"Commander Bond…you will be coming with me."

Bond looks confused. "Why?"

"You'll see."

Ducky places his hand on the small of M's back as he guides her through the front door.

"Oh Ducky…she's beautiful."

M walks over to Ducky's lovingly restored 57, Morgan. Ducky opens the door and helps her inside. He notices the frown on Bond's face as he rounds the car to take the driver's seat.

"Ducky…you will be careful driving, won't you?"

M peaks out the window to answer him.

"Oh Bond please I am far safer driving with him than you in that Austin Martin DB5 that you think I don't know about…I've seen what you do with the company cars so I do hope you treat the antiques easier and more respectfully."

"Oh M…I'm very gentle with antiques…I know where true value lies."

M rolls her lovely eyes at him.

"Bond. Play nice with agent Gibbs…or else!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Bond climbs into the car with Gibbs who cannot contain the grin on his face.

"What's the joke mate?"

"Nothing. Can I ask if M was a redhead?"

"You can ask but I don't know the answer and we call them gingers. Why?"

"She seems like she was…there is just something about redheads."

Bond crosses his arm in front of him and watches the progress of the Morgan ahead of them.

"You married Gibbs?"

"I was."

"End badly?"

"The worst way, you?"

"Almost."

"What happened?"

"She betrayed me for 50 million pounds and then killed herself by drowning, trapped in a lift in a collapsing building in Venice. I tried to save her but…"

"So we are both hard luck cases with women."

"Maybe…I take it yours was a ginger."

"All three of my wives were."

"Three! Well, at least you kept trying."

"You give up?"

"Yes, and no."

"M?"

"What about M?"

"She's a widow…you and her?"

"It's complicated."

"I bet. Age difference not an issue?"

"You've met her…what do you think?"

"Yes…I get it…thought Tony was going to die for touching her in the office."

"He almost did."

"Ducky is in love."

"I know…hard not to see it."

"I can't last…M will never leave Britain will she?"

"No…he wouldn't come home?"

"I don't know."

"I hope he won't but he'd be a fool not to."

"How does M feel?"

"I have no idea."

"She's closed off?"

"M doesn't like to face what she is uncomfortable with in her personal life."

"Strange…with her job I would think she could handle anything."

"Yes…coping mechanism…M is not who she is but what she is."

"Very intense at work?"

"You have no idea. If you get to see her when she's on fire as we call it…"

"I can imagine. That's why I asked if she was a redhead."

"How long has she been M?"

"Almost, twenty years."

"When did the husband pass?"

"8 months…I was out of country."

"M have…issues with any other agents…male dominated field and she is…well…respected."

"I think you mean alluring and no, not that I know of. She had a long marriage…we all respected that."

"Amazing that she could manage that with this type of job."

"Yes, it is…but she is a remarkable woman."

"I can tell."

"I take it you are trying to see if M is good enough for Ducky?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I think she is. What do you think about Ducky?"

"Decent bloke…well educated good sense of loyalty."

"But?"

"But what? You don't want them to be happy?"

Bond remains silent. He has a feeling that the two of them never usually share this much information about each other to strangers. However, this is an interview for the friends and relationships that are changing around them.

Both Gibbs and Bond are on the cusp of loosing someone who they care about. For Bond it is more…deeper than that. Because M is a woman and these feelings have become…they have jumped a line from matronly boss filling a motherly role to the embodiment of all his needs and desires.

"I do want M to be happy."

"Not with Ducky?"

"No."

"Will you step in?"

"No."

"Good."

"Glad we understand each other."

"Yes, Marine to Royal Naval officer."

"Allies."

"Yes, but don't kill anymore of us Commander."

"I will try but…"

"What?"

"They better not get anywhere near her."

"We won't let them."

"Any news?"

"Tony and Ziva were caught in traffic trying to get out of D.C. to Reynolds' home. Nothing yet and no sign of any of the men on base."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too."

"Ducky armed?"

"I think he has an ornamental dirk with his uniform."

"I caught M with this."

Bond pulls the Derringer out of his pocket and shows Gibbs.

Gibbs smiles. "Where was she going to stow it in that gown?"

Bond puts the gun away and sighs.

"Where do you think?"

"Stocking or bra…either way…damn."

"I know…just another image I will never forget."

"I bet…I will have difficulty looking at her without imagining that Derringer."

"I know but she could hurt herself."

"Not a good shot."

"No, her weapon of choice is her mouth."

"I can see that."

They are almost at their destination. Bond wonders what M and Ducky are discussing as he can see their heads nodding in conversation as they drive in the Morgan in front of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky pulls away from his house as M gives a wave to Tanner standing in the drive to see them off.

"You're Mr. Tanner seem a good man."

"He is…I don't know what I would do without him."

"And Bond?"

M smiles at Ducky.

"How long have you been waiting to ask me about him…I wonder?"

"Well, a man likes to know his competition before playing the game my dear."

"Competition? Bond is not competition for you Ducky."

"Are you certain M?"

"What exactly are you implying Dr. Mallard?"

"You are distancing yourself my dear and that speaks volumes."

"There is nothing going on between Bond and myself."

"Bond thinks he is in love with you."

"That has recently come to my attention…yes."

"Do you have feelings for him."

"Of course I do on a maternal level but…"

"But you never thought the fantasy would ever come true."

"What fantasy?"

"Sleeping with Bond."

"WHAT?"

"Come now my dear…it is only natural to fantasize about attractive people and as we age the young ones seem utterly unattainable. However now you suddenly realize that you could have him if you allow yourself too."

"Really Ducky…don't be absurd. It would be too inappropriate to even consider."

"I don't think so and neither does Bond. I once asked a much younger woman out and she flatly refused because of my age however not all of them see it that way. Some like the security of an older man."

"That is because they think they have money and will look after them and not cheat as the younger ones are inclined to do."

"Your husband was he older than you?"

"Two years older…not much."

"Children?"

"A girl and a boy…3 grandchildren also."

"Did you love him?"

"Nigel was my best and closest friend and yes I did love him. Did you think that he was a ruse? Some do…a front for a real life in the midst of the secretive world I live in during the day."

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"I am not that good an actress I'm afraid."

"Long marriage?"

"45 years."

"That is long…was it good all the way through?"

"There were ups and downs…affairs and problems."

"He had the affair or you?"

"Him but it was my lack of presence that was the cause."

"That is no excuse and you place blame on yourself out of guilt for your nontraditional gender decision to do what you do."

"Perhaps but it was not an easy life for him to turn his head an ignore me disappearing with men in black to come to D.C. or fly to Paris without even coming home to pack a bag."

"What about your children?"

"They resent me…barely speak to me since Nigel died."

"That is sad…once they know what you have devoted your life to it may change their minds about their childhoods."

"It won't change the fact I was barely there…just the cause…which they will not know until my death."

"Have you made an effort with them?"

"No…I thought it safer for them to keep well away from me."

"That is a shame…very sad. I always wanted children but…nothing works out the way we envision it when we are young, does it?"

"No It doesn't"

"You are closer to Bond and Tanner than you are to your children."

"Yes…I suppose that is right…I am."

"Is this why you won't allow yourself to love Bond on a deeper level?"

"Ducky…"

"Seriously M…the man may be the age of your children and have a dangerous job but life is too short to waste or miss chances of happiness."

"Ducky I find it strange that you are pushing me away into the arms of a younger man when I thought you and I were getting along so well."

"I am pushing you because I want you. I know that this relationship between us is doomed from the start…I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but we live too far away and are too old and set in our ways to move to be more accommodating. I want you to be happy regardless and if that happiness can be found in the arms of your agent…then find that happiness."

"I think I would be more comfortable in your arms Ducky."

"Thank you M and we do have tonight."

"Yes, we do Ducky."

"Too bad your bodyguard is my biggest competition."

"Well, he will have to stand by and watch us then because I refuse to be timid because he is there."

"I am happy to agree with that."

"Ducky…I hate that you gave up your room for me…I will share you know."

"I was hoping you would say that…that is why I made sure you had my room…should I need to get anything out of it later…would be a fantastic excuse wouldn't it?"

"You do not need an excuse when I am inviting you in advance."

Ducky reached for M's hand and pulled it to his lips.

"I would be delighted my dear."

"Good…as long as we live through this banquet, I'm all yours doctor."

"I will do everything in my power to make sure this evening runs smoothly and so will my team."

M laughs. "I wonder what they will think when they find out that main mission of the evening is to prevent my assassination thus allowing us to tumble beneath the sheets together."

"Bond will not be happy."

"But we will Ducky and that is what matters tonight. Like you pointed out, we are to old for wasting time."

"Here, here...no looking back and no regrets for us tonight my dear."

"I never regret...it's unprofessional."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony and Ziva finally arrive at the farm house of Captain Reynolds after beating their way through traffic and painfully slow drivers.

They know that cell phone coverage is spotty at best in the country but hope that they can contact McGee with any information they find.

The two of them cautiously approach the farmhouse when a man in uniform steps out the front door and falls to his knees.

"I was wondering when you would come for me."

Tony pulls out his badge. "Agent DiNozzo and David NCIS…you were expecting us? Nobody ever expects NCIS."

Ziva rolls her eyes. "Tony…Captain is there anyone else in the house?"

"No but you will want to see what he planted inside before he lured me here. I didn't touch it so my prints will not be on the photographs."

Tony cuffs the captain behind his back and pulls him up and back into the house. Ziva stands in the kitchen and stares open-mouthed at the room.

Tony's eyes widen as he plops the Captain down in a chair. Ziva turns on the light in the darkening room. The sun is just going down and the banquets will begin soon. Ziva pulls out the camera and begins taking photographic evidence as Tony calls McGee and Abby.

"Yeah 00 McGeek… you are not going to believe what we are seeing. Classic psychotic killer slasher movie obsession…all over the kitchen."

McGee is on the speaker.

_Tony…Ziva what do you see?_

Ziva answers. "M….many pictures of her from different times in her life…spanning many years."

"These must be pictures of her children and her parents and husband. How did you get these Reynolds?"

"I told you they were planted here…I am the patsy for his game."

"Then who is Moriarty?"

"Colonel Galvin…he must have put money in my account but I haven't touched a penny."

"McGee did you get that?"

"Yes Tony…Galvin is at the banquet."

"Tell Gibbs…we have a new suspect. Ziva and I will bring the photos. I don't think M would like this to be found by the police."

Abby spoke through the speaker.

"Email us the picture of the photos Tony and come back right away."

Ziva speaks. "We will question Reynolds on the way back but he says this was a frame job."

Ziva and Tony put gloves on and began removing and bagging the photos. The organized them by approximate age the oldest youngest images of M first.

Tony pauses holding one. "Wow…um…I think Ducky is one lucky man…oooohhh 1968 was a very good year…"

"Tony focus…give me that."

Tony attempts to keep the photo. "There are so many can't I keep this one of her in a bikini."

"TONY!"

"All right, spoil sport…McGeek you still there?"

"Yes, Tony."

"I want a copy of the one of M in the bikini 1968…for my desktop."

"I doubt Gibbs will allow that and I know Ducky wouldn't. I see it…wow…"

Abby smacks Tim upside the head.

"Timothy…that is rude…god she is stunning. I'll let Gibbs know about the colonel but find out as much as possible please and hurry back…I hate it when all this action is happening and one of you may get hurt."

Ziva and Tony put Reynolds in the back and head back to base. They leave the connexion open to Tim and Abby while they question him so that Tim can record the confession.

Tony begins the questioning. "Ok Reynolds what is going on with your men and these images."

"I've know the Colonel a long time and we've alway gotten along. He approached me 9 months ago about setting up an anti terrorist unit. I did and we were working with the men for 3 months when he brought a CIA agent in to help condition the men's minds."

Ziva looked back a Reynolds. "What do you mean condition their minds?"

"It was to teach the men how to resist torture in case of capture. An agent began bombarding them individually with images. One of the men, Fields approached me with a photo that he slipped into his uniform on one of the sessions…he said that it just didn't feel right…there was something wrong with the intended target."

Tony asks. "Who or what was in the photo?"

"That woman…the one in the pictures planted in my home. I approached the colonel and questioned him about it and showed him the picture. He smiled and said that he would look into it. Fields dropped out of the team and convinced others to ignore the instruction also. I sent Fields and Scott who were rejecting the concept of this woman as a terrorist target, to speak with someone I know at the CIA…they didn't make it. Fields was shot and Scott managed to fight his way out and take off in Fields' car coming to me here. I had an old radio transmitter and sent him to attach it to the car. The team was told that the target had arrived in D.C. to subvert members of the intelligence community."

Ziva added. "So you thought by tracking the target you could prove she wasn't?"

"Yes, and that the men that disagreed with the CIA conditioning could watch from a distance."

Tony added. "How many are clean from your group?"

"I had half of the original 14 but now there are only 6. One of the conditioned marines died in the hotel. I have my 6 remaining men outside the official function that is going on…they are there to look for their former comrades. Listen I know this sounds insane but the methods they used for programming really took hold on some of the men…they are good men but they've been feed some bad information."

Ziva asks. "What are the plans…are they going to kill the target?"

"No, they are to capture her and take her somewhere but we don't know where. That is why my men are watching incase they need to follow and report. It seems absurd to me that they believe that a little old lady could be such a threat to national security."

Ziva looks at Tony and his eye go wide.

Ziva nods at Reynolds and smiles. "There is not much of a chance that she has anything to do with any Muslim terrorist organizations being a woman."

"Exactly what I told Galvin…they would never follow a woman. My men are Scott, Jones, Piper, Trent, Nelson and Quinn. The ones that broke away from the group and they're for their lives after Scott was attacked by an agent…likely CIA."

Ziva answered. "He was not CIA and is trying to protect the woman in the photo…he didn't know and thought Scott was planting a bomb on the car."

"Damn…to bad we could have made contact and maybe prevented this from continuing. The names of the six remaining Marines are; Booker, Fellows, Brick, Campbell, Leon and Baker."

Tony speaks to McGee and Abby. "Did you get all that Tim?"

_Yes, Tony we heard and we are sending word to Gibbs as we speak. Colonel Galvin …is on the guest list…M is not …wait...this must be her…she is listed as Emma Peel._

Tony begins to laugh. "Emma Peel classic…wonder if there are any old photos of her in a black leather cat suit? That would be even better that the one in the bikini."

McGee and Abby are silent and Ziva just looks confused. "Why would she be dressed like that Tony?"

"Come on people…Emma Peel…The Avengers? Doesn't anyone watch the classic anymore?"

"Tony I don't know what you're taking about but at least Emma fits with the code name."

Reynolds perks up. "Who is she?"

Ziva answers. "That is on a need to know basis and you do not need to know. If at the end of all this she cares to introduce herself to you then she will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky, M, Bond and Gibbs move away from their cars and towards the entrance.

M stops short for a second. "My name is Emma Peel for tonight and I sent the names of my guests…I assume you have an invitation Gibbs?"

"Yes, ma'am…the director was kind enough to get me one."

Bond smiles at her. "Emma Peel…how original is the good doctor now John Steed?"

M smiled at Ducky. "No, he has no need to pretend, he is wonderful just as he is."

Ducky tucked M's hand into the crook of his arm as they walk into the entrance.

Bond meets Gibbs eyes as he shrugs his shoulders and sighs.

"Who is it that M has to meet here?"

"I don't know she nor Tanner mentioned but it was straight from the PM so maybe we do not need to know."

"How will you know when she's accomplished her mission?"

"M will tell us. With our luck something will blow up or a bar room brawl will break out…then we get her out of here regardless. Any contact from your people?"

"Nothing yet but they had to go into the mountains and the reception is never good."

They approach security and Gibbs wonders how Bond is going to get two guns into the hall. Gibbs goes through the detector fist and he turns to watch Bond.

Ducky got an exemption for his dirk based on its ceremonial and ornamental qualities not to mention he is a doctor.

Bond walked straight through with a smirk on his face.

"You going to tell me how you did that?"

"Trade secret I'm afraid."

The group of four huddled for a moment as Bond handed M the Derringer back and put it in her handbag.

"I thought you didn't want me with this Bond?"

"I changed my mind. I don't trust you not to wander off without us."

Ducky frowned as he took M's arm again. "I do hope that there is no need to use those while here."

They nodded in agreement and walked into the main hall to find their seats and scan the crowd. Gibbs received a text and frowned. Gibbs tells them to send it to Bond's phone so they can look at the pictures and information.

They eat their meal while continually scanning the room for any threats.

Images of Colonel Galvin appear on the screen along with six other Marines that are involved.

"These are the men Tony and Ziva said are involved. Tony and Ziva will be here within 2 hours once they drop Reynolds off at NCIS."

Bond looks at M. "So our main suspect is a patsy and the ones that want you dead may be here tonight…this makes the evening so much more pleasant. Please go make your contacts now and we will be leaving before the dinner."

"Bond I haven't seen them yet and I doubt the suspect will pull a gun out in front of the entire room and shoot me."

"M…this is too risky. As soon as you see who you to see give me a signal and I will go find a private room if you need it."

"All right…stop you're hovering. Go find me a private area and I will walk the room with my two other handsome companions."

Bond turns to Gibbs. "Make sure she doesn't disappear on you…she is far from without means to slip a guard."

M rolls her eyes at the comment as she clasps Ducky's arm and begins to walk the room.

"M my dear how will you make contact?"

"I cannot tell you all my secrets doctor or you may lose interest."

Ducky smiles down at her amused face. "That my dear could never happen."

Gibbs followed at a casual pace behind the two, watching how M managed to chat with Ducky while scanning the crowed effectively. Gibbs suddenly noticed Galvin over in the corner.

Galvin was watching her and for a moment M noticed him and her step slowed as she scanned the room possibly looking for Bond.

Gibbs moved forward and took M's hand and shook it as if just meeting her. M smiled and played along.

"May I have this dance ma'am?"

"I would be delighted."

Ducky smiled and released her arm to allow Jethro to guide her to the dance floor. Bond came up silently beside Ducky.

"What happened…why is she dancing with Gibbs and not you doctor."

"I hadn't asked her yet and Jethro must have seen something that made him need to move her away."

"Yes, he did…Colonel Galvin is standing watching them just over your left shoulder…don't look please doctor."

M sees Bond and nods her head in his direction and he nods back.

Bond has diverted anyone watching to believe that M plans on using a small office down the hall. In reality she has already made contact and they know that she cannot speak here with their American companions. Bond simply left to make a phone call to a friend.

Bond knows that she will lead the suspects to another location shortly to get this over with.

"You are a very good dancer agent Gibbs."

"So are you ma'am…I take it you noticed Galvin also?"

"Yes, he continues to watch us…Bond is back. There is someone else in here that Galvin is looking at across the room."

"I noticed…I do not see any of the Marines we are watching for."

"Nor do I…you said that the first body was found near Langley Virginia."

"Yes."

"CIA headquarters…were not helpful in the least were they?"

"No but they never usually are."

"Did they even feign assistance?"

"No…what are you getting at?"

"Those Marine's…I am now assuming that there were two because the car was driven by another when it hit Bond…they were on their way to meet with someone and speak to them on Captain Reynolds behalf. Unfortunately, they met the one member of the CIA that is involved with all of this and one was killed for it."

Gibbs frowns and shakes his head. "Damn…so there is a CIA agent here that is guiding the entire thing…this Quantum is a dangerous group."

"Yes…it's like a hydra…once you cut the head off one two or three more take its place."

Ducky and Bond separate and head across the room to examine others possibly watching M on the dance floor.

Ducky gets a text from Tony and an image of M in a bikini appears on his phone. Suddenly Ducky gets bumped by a man who begins a conversation with him about his kilt. Ducky puts his phone away in his sporran quickly.

"That is an interesting dress uniform…what are you with? I am Mr. Gunn by the way…I am a director for an aeronautics company in Pennsylvania and I know little or nothing of uniforms."

The man cheerily smiles while waiting for Ducky's answer.

"I am Dr. Mallard, I was a doctor with the British SAS a long time ago."

"So that is why you get to wear the kilt. Women love a man in a kilt…my ex-wife always told me that."

The two of them chuckled as M and Gibbs concluded their dance and slowly walked off the dance floor.

"If you will excuse me Mr. Gunn, I must ask a lady about a dance."

"Is that lovely lady your wife Dr. Mallard?"

"No, she isn't."

"Well, you are a lucky man, none the less."

"Thank you…I do believe you are right."

Ducky moves to M and takes her hand and guides her back to the dance floor.

"The man who approached me…I think there is something about him…something in the back of my mind that I cannot reach."

"Don't worry yourself Ducky…this is my mess not yours."

"Yes, but I have an invested interest in keeping you safe _Emma Peel_. I plan on ravaging you later."

M laughs and holds Ducky tighter. "Yes…I guess a little paranoia will keep us alert. I think Bond noticed the man speaking with you and is watching him now."

"There is not a lot that Bond doesn't notice when you're concerned my dear."

"Ducky…are you still on about that?"

"You must admit…it feels good to have the attention of a younger man. M you are not concerned that it might become obsessive in nature do you?"

M suddenly stiffened in his arms. "Ducky…why would you say that?"

"Ahhh….I see."

"What do you see?"

"It has happened before. You said that your husband cheated…was it really you?"

"No…and you are far too perceptive when it comes to me…far too quickly."

"You have let your guard down because you are lonely my dear…that is completely natural and I for one, am very glad you did. It is also natural that in your place you attract attention of your male colleges on a sexual level…just like Bond."

"Let's not talk about this…let's just enjoy our first dance Ducky."

"Yes…let's. You are a stubborn woman who can practically see through walls when it comes to your work but you like to hide yourself from relationships…until me but then I am safe."

"Why does everyone keep saying that you are a safe choice and that is why I am with you. I can assure you that I am not one to try to find a fling that will only last a week…It's not my style. You are a wonderful, intelligent man who is fun and has the same cultural references that I have. If you come to London we will continue this…relationship…my heart and my desires are never flippant or fleeting, I can assure you."

"You know I am touched that you feel that way M, but you know as well as I do that I will stay here and you will stay in London."

"Don't you miss home at all Ducky?"

"Yes, my dear…some days when it rains…sometimes the smell reminds me and it pulls me into a melancholy…a loneliness and a desire to walk on cobbled streets of home but home also means family and I have a family here."

M rests her head on Ducky's shoulder and closes her eyes. "Love is never easy is it?"

"Nothing that is ever worth while is…_Emma Peel_."

M smiles into his uniform jacket. "Ducky, what am I going to do?"

"Let the boy into your heart and don't regret it for an instant."

"It's to damn inappropriate."

"What if you retired?"

"Then I would never know where Bond was sent and would be unable to help him carry out his missions."

"Is that the true reason you are at this job past retirement age? Maybe Bond would take a desk job…for you I am sure he would."

"I think he would bore of me and that would make him resent me in the end."

"That is a possibility, but even if it only lasts 6 months and he leaves…I will still be here for you _Emma Peel_."

M laughs. "You really like my assumed identity don't you Ducky."

"Like most men I had it bad for Ms. Peel back in the 60's."

"I can assure you I never looked that good even in the 60's."

"No…you looked better."

"How would you know Ducky?"

"My imagination and Tony proved it to me with a message."

M looks at him in confusion. "What?"

"Tony and Ziva discovered a wall of photographs of you at the Captain's home and brought it back for you…I told them to bring the photos to my home and not NCIS…I doubt you want them submitted as evidence. Reynolds' being framed as a patsy for these incidents."

"How did they…oh my god!"

M stiffens and they pull apart. She scans the room for Bond and she sees him move towards them on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry Ducky…I need to speak to Bond."

Bond instinctively knows by her body language that M needs to speak with him so he comes to claim a dance.

Ducky simply nods and joins Gibbs on the other side of the room.

"What happened Ducky?"

"I told her about the photos that Tony and Ziva found in the captain's home. She pulled away and looked for Bond. She must need to confer with him about them. What have you found Jethro?"

"None of the other Marines are in this hall but possibly a CIA connexion that M turned me on to and I have McGee looking into."

"A man approached me earlier and asked about my uniform and where it was from. Gunn was his name…something about that just seems familiar."

"You think he may be involved Ducky?"

"I don't know…let's see if this phone can help." Ducky removes the phone and the picture of M from Tony is still visible.

"Is that one of the photos from Tony and Ziva?"

"Yes…Tony thought I should have it…I told them to bring the photos to my house Jethro…M would not want them submitted as evidence."

"She may have to part with at least one for prints…that one will do."

"Yes…Tony liked it as well…she is amazing isn't she Jethro?"

Gibbs put his hand on Ducky's shoulder as he smiles down at the phone. "Yes she most certainly is…is she blond or a redhead Ducky?"

Ducky laughs with his old friend. "One or the other but I understand what you mean…she has the temperament."

Ducky searches the internet for what he wanted. "Look her Jethro…the surname Gunn…I knew it was familiar. Gunn is Scottish for White…and look here Galvin is Gaelic for White…didn't M say that the man who escaped them was Mr. White?"

"Yes, she did…where are they? They were on the dance floor. I will contact McGee and we have to find them…I don't see Galvin and you will have to locate Gunn…he is likely the CIA we are looking for."

Ducky looks concerned as he scans the dance floor and the spectators for signs of Gunn, M or Bond. Jethro moves out of the room to find a quieter place to speak to McGee.

"Ducky…it seems that M and Bond have gotten rid of their ear pieces or had them removed, we are going to have to find them fast."

"Jethro I don't like the sound of this."

"Neither do I Ducky…we'll find her…don't worry."

That doesn't prevent the sinking feeling Ducky is experiencing as he scans the crowd for M.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

M looks at Bond with a worry that he has rarely seen on her face before. She grasps Bond's hand as he approaches her. Bond pulls her to his chest and he begins to dance with her.

"What is it M?"

"They have photos of me, found in the captain's home…Tony and Ziva are bringing them to Ducky's. When Nigel and I moved last…MI6 has their own movers…there was a box of photos that went missing. The next day one of the movers came with the box apologizing for leaving it in the truck."

"There is another Quantum agent at 6."

"Yes…this is between us…no outsiders. I removed my earpiece…did you?"

"The second I left to look for a private room…do you want me to go there and wait for you to lure them to me."

"Yes…I will go to the ladies first and then head out to the corridor."

"NCIS will want them for questioning."

"I don't care…I want to question them and then possibly dead…how dare they go through my personal belongings as if I am some starlet that they are stalking…it ends here. Contact Q and Tanner…seal the leak at home that is our first priority."

"This could be very dangerous M…I'm worried that you will get hurt."

Bond holds M too him a little tighter to hid chest.

M looks up into his eyes and frowns slightly and pushes away, there is no time for this sentimentality. M turns and walks towards the lady's room and disappears.

Bond moves into the hall and disappears into a room down the hall and fixes his silencer to his pistol.

M moves into the lady's room and pulls the Derringer out of her purse and places it in her bra under her left breast. She moves back out to wash her hands and she clears her throat.

"I think the night is lovely."

A woman moves beside her, "as lovely as a June day in London."

"Yes…it is."

M drops a card on the floor and leaves the room. The woman knows to pick it up, M's contact has been made her job is done.

M wanders the outside of the hall as she moves towards the exit she is sure they will follow. M hopes Ducky and Gibbs give them some time because the plan has changed as the game has hit closer to home than she anticipated.

Bond contacts Q and Tanner having the moving team investigated and tells them about the CIA involvement. Bond hears someone coming and hides behind the door. M walks into the room and Bond pulls her too him.

M whispers, "Bond…let me go." M pulls out her gun and watches the door.

Bond whirls on her grabbing her shoulders. "What do you think you're doing? Get behind me and hide in the corner."

"Why…I am here and armed?"

"M…be serious…I can't have you getting hurt so get out-of-the-way and let me do the job you pay me for."

The door begins to open as Bond pushes M physically towards the dark corner of the room.

Two men enter and Bond visibly relaxes. Gibbs and Ducky enter with confusion on their faces.

Ducky moves past Bond over to M who instantly extends her hand to him as he pulls her into a hug.

Bond watches and frowns which does not go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"Why did you ditch your earpieces? What are you doing hiding out in here anyway?"

"We expect them to make a move and we took up a defensive position."

Gibbs frowns, "you were trying to lure them here to shoot them."

M and Ducky move forward. "I am the head of MI6 being threatened by a Colonel and CIA agent how exactly did you think this was going to end agent Gibbs?"

"I expected you to help us apprehend them and bring them to justice."

"How very naïve of you agent Gibbs…this is not how the CIA nor MI6 operates and they are operatives of Quantum."

"I know that M, but why not expose them to the world?"

"Our world operates in the shadows but is still responsible to those we serve and in this day and age public information and opinion affects our funding and our ability to do the job that is necessary. I understand that this puts you in a difficult position but Quantum is inserted within your military and clandestine operations…at some point you have to ask your self who do you really trust and do you want the general population to know something like this is happening all over the world?"

Gibbs frowns and shakes his head in exasperation…they are mired in it this time.

"I hate all this secret stuff…it causes more damn…anyhow…Ducky tell them."

"Yes, well I was approached by a man who was interested in my uniform and we believe that he is the CIA agent we are looking for. His name is Gunn and I found that familiar so I looked it up…Gunn and Galvin are variant language forms of the name White."

Bond quickly text's Tanner the information after M gave him one of her looks.

Ducky holds M's hand in his, "shall we go home now and get out of this mess my dear?"

M frowns, "Ducky I don't think it will be that easy…they know we are on to them and this is their opportunity."

The door suddenly springs open catching them all by surprise. Bond reacts immediately and grabs the door and smashes it into the second man through the door. As he falls to the ground Bond grabs the gun arm of the other and smashes it against his knee.

The door's forced open as more enter. Ducky pulls M back to her corner as Jethro and Bond smash fists into the next two men.

"Terrorist!…Give up now and we will not kill you here!"

"I am agent Gibbs of NCIS stand down Marines!"

The two men on the ground begin to get up and Bond levels his gun at them. It is his one gun against the four of theirs.

Gibbs yells. "HOLD!"

The four men do for a moment as they scan the room and find M standing beside Ducky.

"You there…come with us ma'am…there are questions that you need to answer."

Bond snarls, "She is not going anywhere with you!"

"You and what army are going to stop us from taking her?"

"I don't need a bloody army!"

Gibbs yells again. "Hold! Enough! Think about this…how can you believe that this woman is a terrorist? Where did you get the information?"

Instead of listening to Gibbs the men begin to move towards M, confident that their body armour and guns outnumbering Bond's will suffice. M holds her Derringer out in front of her but Ducky stands in front of her body shielding her from the men.

Bond shoots one in the knee suddenly and grabs his gun in his arm as the man fires towards his comrade and catches him in the chest knocking him down.

Gibbs grabs the gun of another and smashes it back into his face. The fourth heads towards Ducky and M. Ducky moves his hand behind his back and takes his dirk from the sheath.

"That ain't going to do you much good old man now hand her over."

"Never and don't underestimate your elders."

Ducky suddenly moves out-of-the-way and M shoots her small pistol hitting the Marine in the neck. As he goes down and more shots ring out across the room the window shatters and more men throwing tear gas rush in the room.

Chaos and confusion reign as M's plucked up by unseen hands and removed from the gaping hole where the window once was. Sirens, smoke and light filled from the crevices of the building. Screams and alarms rang out from the hall.

Gibbs and Bond battled others hand to hand…Bond refrains from shooting to kill but wounds a few…now more men were seeping into the room…where is M? Bond begins to panic and fight his way towards the window as he sees Ducky do the same.

Ducky touches his ear and opens the coms to McGee. "Timothy you must keep this line open…they took M. I'm going after her."

M's leg is the last thing Bond sees disappearing from the hole in the wall as a glint of silver appears on the floor of the dust and smoke-filled room.

The Derringer lies near what remains of the wall as Ducky disappears through after M and Bond fights to follow.

Bond stoops to pick up M's pistol as he fights off another in the smoke ridden room. He's grabbed from behind and whirls around to land a fist to the face of another Marine.

Tony and Ziva finally arrive to a scene of chaos as they battle their way through to Gibb's side. Gibbs has blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as they help him off the floor. The Marines lie on the ground around them. Some are dead and some wounded.

"Tony, Ziva…go after Colonel Galvin…hold him and if you see a Mr. Gunn…he is the CIA we want."

"Ok boss…where is Ducky?"

"Followed M…I think someone took her…Bond is close behind. Have McGee and Abbs watch the traffic leaving this site."

The two agents run back out into the building as Gibbs climbs out the way M, Ducky and Bond left. They are nowhere to be seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M squirms as hands grasp and pull at her…a hand goes tight over her mouth as a strong body pulls her back up against him. He says nothing and she cannot see her assailant.

A flash of tartan catches her eye as Ducky approaches with his knife in hand still. The man holding her drags her into the back of an ambulance. M's pushed down on a cot as he lashes her down with straps.

M can hear Ducky yelling at someone. "Stop this now! Let me go."

Someone pushes Ducky into the back of the ambulance as they climb in and shut the door. There is a thump up against the door as they begin to drive away.

Ducky loses his balance and the man sitting on the bench disarms him and points a gun to M's head.

"Dr. Mallard would you please sit calmly and I will not shoot this lovely woman in the head."

"So Mr. Gunn…what is it you want with us?"

"I don't want anything with you doctor…you merely got in the way. I wanted her…the infamous M…caught here perpetrating terrorist acts on US soil."

M glares at the man. "What bloody terrorist attacks? I have been here to answer questions at the request of the US government."

"The bomb that is about to go off in the banquet hall of course."

M and Ducky both exclaim simultaneously. "WHAT!"

Tim echoes in Ducky's ear…_We need to evacuate the entire building now Abby._

There is a thump heard above them as Gunn looks up in confusion. M smiles knowingly as Bond moves along the ambulance to the driver's side.

Gunn nods to his henchman and he moves to exit the rear of the moving vehicle. Ducky takes the opportunity to trip and push the armed man out of the back door and then turns to see Gunn raise his weapon in his direction.

Bond moves to the front to take out the driver and hears a yell behind and a man fly out the back door. The ambulance slows and Bond smashes the drivers window open punching him in the face and pulling the door open. Once opened Bond reaches over and opens the man's seat belt while managing not to drive off the road.

Once the man is free Bond pulls him out of the seat and stops the vehicle and looks through to the back to see M's leg kick out at the agent while Ducky struggles with him.

Damn…Bond doesn't have a clear shot. M's upper body is strapped down on the cot.

Ducky attempts to wrestle with the younger man in the cramped confines, while M's leg shoots out to kick him in the hip and thighs. Gunn fires and it goes through the upper back of the ambulance.

Bond runs around to the back door and opens it as M kicks the two men off-balance and down on top of Bond. Ducky rolls to the side and Bond takes over punching and wrestling agent Gunn.

Ducky climbs back into the ambulance retrieves his dirk and cuts M free. Ducky grabs a syringe and leaps back down to the ground stabbing Gunn in the shoulder with the drug.

Gunn feels the pinch and stops fighting Bond enough to roll over and stare at the doctor.

"Dr. Mallard you are a traitor…I will see you deported….for…this…"

"I doubt that a great deal."

M climbs down with Ducky's help as they look down at an exhausted and panting Bond lying on the ground.

"Bond…are you injured?"

M kneels down beside him with a concerned look on her face. She loosens his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons while Ducky joins her.

"I'm…fine…M…you…hurt…he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No."

Ducky could see the genuine panic and concern on both their faces…and she doesn't see it…they have such feeling for each other if she would only accept it.

Bond loves her…Ducky can see it plain as day. Damn stubborn, beautiful, desirable woman.

"This may seem like an inopportune question my dear but were you a ginger?"

Bond looks up at Ducky and smiles even begins to chuckle with Ducky.

M looks from one to the other confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ducky laughs and helps the two of them off the ground.

"Asking for a friend…and it explains your stubborn refusal to deal with this lad."

M begins to blush from Ducky's remark still holding his hand. "Blonde with a strong trace of red…does that explain all my stereotypical personality faults to the two of you? What are we doing with him?"

Ducky touches his ear. "Tim did they take care of the hall?"

_Yes. ..Ducky, Gibbs. Tony and Ziva picked up the Colonel and arrested his men._

Bond picked up Gunn and cuffed him and tied him down to the second cot.

"Climb in and I will take you two to Ducky's before I take him to visit a friend of mine."

M looks confused. "What friend?"

"The one I called while finding the room to spring our trap."

"Ahh…Felix?"

"Yes, and he will deal with him so our hands are clean."

Bond drives the two of them to Ducky's place to a panicked waiting Tanner. Bond heads back to meet up with Felix and Ducky's keys to drive the Morgan back home…Bond is looking forward to that.

It should also give M enough time to get the good doctor into bed…still hurts but if he is not in the house when it happens then that is far better than the alternative. As long as Ducky makes her happy…that is all that matters.

Bond drives to the allotted place and greets Felix. "Good to see you again…I have a present for you."

"So you say…is NCIS going to track me down for him?"

"I don't think so…if M has anything to say on the matter then definitely not."

"M's here? Where?"

"We are staying with the NCIS doctor…Mallard…he is British and M enlisted his help when I arrived bruised and beaten in her hotel room."

"So why did you rush over here…just to see your boss?"

"That organization I was telling you about was after her. Do you have a line on Quantum?"

"No…and it is worrying some of those I've spoken too…they are very glad you brought him to me and tell M to expect updates on any information he volunteers. How did you like working with NCIS? That particular unit has a bit of a reputation."

"They are a good group but Gibbs took a while to warm up to us."

"I thought he might…he hates all the secret stuff even if he hired a Mossad."

"How did M take the situation?"

Bond frowns and shakes his head. "As well as could be expected but there were unforeseen circumstances that led to her dating the good Dr. Mallard."

"Really! Wow…I did't know she was single…you do not seem happy about this."

"No…but if she's happy…I will just leave it at that."

"Something going on that I don't understand? Why should your boss dating be of concern to you?"

"Safety…issue."

"You know I've always wanted to meet her…the woman responsible for letting you off a leash once in a while to torment the world for the Queen."

Bond frowned. "Could you just drive me downtown to get the good Doctor's classic Morgan and be done with this touching reunion."

"OK…touchy…you would think M was an ex-girlfriend the way you're acting."

Bond climbs into Felix's car with the still passed out Gunn in the back.

"Come by tomorrow and you can meet M and hopefully give her a report to take home with us."

"I will see what I can do...I hate to miss an opportunity to meet the woman who has you this flustered James."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This one chapter is rated M for mature themes.

NCIS

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva make their way back into the office with the prisoners. They will let them stay overnight and question them in the morning as it is now past midnight.

The chaos surrounding the kidnapping of M and the bomb threat held them there for an extra hour.

Abby was so relieved to see them that she hugged each in turn.

"I was so worried…the fight was echoing through the earpieces and we were watching the traffic cams and saw Bond jump on the back of an ambulance….Ducky is fine…he fought off the attacker who had M and pushed a henchman out the back…we could hear it all and the CIA baddy was going to frame M for the bomb and hand her over as a terrorist…or something even more sinister."

Gibbs smiled at her. "We're fine Abs…some scrapes from fighting programmed Marines but nothing major. McGee I hope you got some prints off those pictures before they disappeared into the wind?"

"Boss I did get it from the image Tony sent."

Tim brought the now familiar picture of M from 1968 up and highlighted the fingerprints in the corner.

"This one was a particular favourite and not just of Tony's…there are several sets of prints and two different donors. One is our Colonel and the other unknown but likely in the British system."

Tony frowns. "So let me get this straight someone in Britain got all these together…from where…breaking into her house?"

"That is why M ran straight to Bond…she figured out they had a leak at home…they ditched their earpieces and were planning on taking the Colonel for themselves…maybe just shoot him."

Ziva frowned. "Likely if it was a personal issue of invasion. It would do nothing to help us at any rate. Our investigation would just die for lack of evidence and we would unlikely find the body."

Abby looked sadly around her group of favourite people minus one…Ducky. "They are friends…allies…they wouldn't do that would they?"

Gibbs puts an arm around the sensitive girls shoulders.

"Abby they have different rules and interests and I saw M riled….she might have shot him herself with her Derringer. As it is, M did save Ducky from being shot and Bond was a whirlwind of activity. He did prevent me from being shot as well as Ducky and M. Bond shot to injure not kill in respect for my wishes so it was not the catastrophe it could have been."

Tony nodded. "We only arrived at the aftermath but only 3 died in the attack and there were more than the 6 suspects. It was likely the CIA that blew the wall and pulled M out the back. The bomb is likely CIA also."

Gibbs looked at the group and realize how tired everyone must be after the events of the day. He told them all to go home and get some sleep and report at 8 to do questioning and then go visit the British guests of Ducky before they leave for London.

They climbed in the elevator and Tony spoke. "So boss…M's got a Derringer does she?"

Gibbs looks at Tony and gives a slight smile. "Yes she does."

"Uhumm…boss?"

"DiNozzo?"

"Were does she keep it?"

Gibbs shakes his head as he smiles. "Use your imagination."

"Argghhh….really…Emma Peel is just killing me."

Gibbs had to chuckle as they saw the exasperated look on Tony's face.

Ziva crossed her arms looking unamused. "She could very well do that Tony, so watch it and your mouth around agent Bond."

Tim laughed at tried to do his best British accent. "Quite right Anthony…we wouldn't want to upset Bond, James Bond about his boss, the enticing Emma Peel…now would we?"

"Nice try 00 compudork…I do the accents around here and don't you forget it."

Abby looks worried. "I don't think either of you should be mimicking our intense guests…they are MI6…they could be listening in... right now…that mysterious Q could still have control over the elevator."

At that very moment the lights in the lift dimmed and the occupants looked at each other in surprise as the door opened to the lobby and their freedom for a few hours.

Tim addressed the group. "I looked into that Abbs and they left no trace and nothing malicious. I really don't thing M would do anything like that with us…I mean she's Ducky's girlfriend."

Gibbs' eyebrows raised but he said nothing.

DiNozzo questioned him immediately picking up on Gibbs and his rejection of the notion that M was Ducky's girl.

"What is it boss…trouble in paradise…is our poor Duck man not getting a goodnight kiss?"

"No…he might get that kiss but M's love life has become more complicated…beyond the fact that they live an ocean apart."

"Do tell…who else has the lovely Emma Peel got on the ropes?"

"Who do you think Tony other than you?"

"Me…oh I could…but no she would never give me…and Tim liked the photo too…but noooo…you boss?"

"What…not me DiNozzo. Someone closer to home."

"Ahhh I see boss…Bond…what …wait… no…really…his boss…wow…so why…does she know…how would…I mean, they work together….still…ok so I do not get to flirt with her tomorrow."

Ziva smiles. "Not unless you want to lose your teeth to Bond or Ducky, Tony."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M moves into Ducky's house attempting to calm a visibly nervous Tanner. Tanner has the box of photos dropped off by Tony and Ziva hours before.

"Where is Bond?"

"Dropping off the CIA agent to Felix. Has there been any news from home?"

"The leak has been sealed and awaits your questioning…no other photos were found during the investigation and therefore we believe that these are the only copies."

"Good…get to bed Tanner…I am going to take a shower and do the same."

"Where is the good doctor M?"

"I think he is corresponding with his team and waiting for Bond to return with his Morgan."

"I will say goodnight then M and I assume there will be much to discuss tomorrow."

"Yes…NCIS will be here and I believe Felix will be arriving with information for us to take home and digest. Goodnight Tanner."

Tanner walked up the stairs as M looked through her box of memories. M didn't realize that Ducky had said anything as she stared down on the image of her wedding that she held in her hands.

"M…are you all right my dear?"

"Just lost in the past…I barely remember it…I still feel the nervousness of the day…it rained for a while…the smell of the flowers…45 years…"

"Well it has been a long night and I will let you get some sleep…I daresay we will be busy tomorrow."

M frowns at Ducky as she stands and grabs his wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I will go to the den and get some sleep."

"But…I thought…you and I?"

"Are you sure…M there is something between you and Bond…he loves you and I think given some time you will finally acknowledge that you love him too."

"Ducky…I would not have suggested it if I didn't want too. I do not have a relationship with Bond, regardless of what you say and we had a date…you haven't even kissed me yet."

Ducky smiled as he pulled M into his arms and kissed her softly. M snaked her arms up around his neck and deepened the kiss.

The two of them were enjoying the sensation and eventually break apart for air. M's eyes lock with Ducky's. There is an undeniable connexion between the two of them.

Ducky takes her hand in his and pulls her to the stairs as M lets out a girlish giggle. They walk up the stairs and into the master bedroom and close the door. Ducky quickly kisses her again and pulls her towards the bed.

M begins to remove the formal jacket and shirt that Ducky is wearing. In the distance they hear the rumble of Ducky's Morgan arriving home with Bond at the wheel. M pulls Ducky's lips back to hers as she removes her shoes kicking them to the other side of the room.

Ducky pulls away panting wanting to go check on his car but not wanting to leave M, for even a moment…he does not want her to change her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond pulls the car in the drive and climbs out noticing the second floor light still on in M's room…there are shadows…two of them. Damn it all! Bond's heart constricts as if in a vice, he is angry…and sad.

M is going to sleep with another man and he has to just stand here looking at their silhouettes, wanting to be with her…touching and kissing her the way Ducky is.

Bond told Gibbs that he would not stand in the way of Ducky and M and he owes her that. M accepted him back after he resigned over Vesper and without dragging him through the coals for being such a gullible idiot for loving that bitch.

Bond sighs, and enters the house quietly helping himself to Ducky's Scotch…after all Ducky is kissing his…M.

Bond sits on the sofa, drinking trying to hear the sounds from upstairs all the while desperate not to hear them. Bond leans forward holding the glass to his forehead suddenly feeling feverish and ill. The pain from his bruises pulsing though his body with every beat of his heart.

There are no more sounds of steps on the floor…Bond winces and drinks the rest of the glass, reaching back for the bottle and helping himself to a full glass. The two of them are in bed now…shit this is going to be a long night. Bond holds back the bile rising from his stomach and tosses back some more of his drink.

Why did Bond have to fall in love with M...just when she finds a man worthy of her in every way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M is enjoying the sensation of being held by Ducky…for a second she thought he was going to leave to check on Bond and his Morgan but he didn't. The two of them gradually divest themselves of the rest of their clothing and Ducky manoeuvres M on to the bed.

M knows that Bond is downstairs…it makes her mind boggle that the enjoyment she is now feeling is being manipulated by the presence of her wayward agent downstairs. It does make it all that more illicit and exciting.

M moans at Ducky's kisses…it has been so long. Memories from earlier stir her emotions as M tramples them down and touches the face of the first man she has been intimate with since Nigel. The first man other than Nigel in what seems like a lifetime.

There lovemaking is slow and gentle with a tinge of excitement at the newness of their relationship and the act of making love after so long.

Ducky holds her after with her head on his shoulder…although tired they are still awake…their bodies coming down from the euphoria they just shared.

"M…I know that you have to leave tomorrow but…"

"But what?"

"Can I have your number?"

M begins to shake with laughter…"I guess I can give you my number."

"Good because after all this excitement tonight I cannot imagine not speaking with you and seeing you again M."

"I agree…this was definitely worth the hassle of international interdepartmental cooperation."

"Thank you my dear…I guess it's like riding a bike."

M giggles and caresses his chest. "Yes and if you fall off you have to get up and try again."

"Is that an invitation M?"

"Next time my place."

"What about…Bond?"

"Ducky…stop it…why…"

"Stop…M… that man loves you and I hope to god he doesn't take this out on my car."

"Ducky…he wouldn't dare…and don't worry about him…I'm a passing fancy. Bond will soon focus on some 6 foot blonde with enhancements that defy gravity and long legs for him to disappear on a submarine with or to an island after one of his next assignments."

"You don't believe that he can love you do you?"

"No…I know he has feelings for me but…it would never last."

"How will you know unless you give it a chance?"

M props herself up on her arm and looks down at Ducky with her brows furrowing. "I told you to let it rest."

"I touched a nerve."

"Yes you did…care to recant?"

"No…in good consciousness I cannot."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you it is because I care that I want you to give it a chance."

Ducky watches M's face through the dim lighting of the room change and morph between fury and stubborn anger rising through her exasperation in this situation.

Ducky pulls her down until a sudden kiss to silence the impending fury about to erupt from the beautiful woman in his arms.

M pulls away. "You're contradicting yourself doctor your lips say go with Bond and then they do something like that."

Ducky laughs. "Yes I suppose you're right…I don't want you to angrily stomp down into his arms right at this moment."

"Oh so I still have a use do I?"

"Nothing so crude my love…when we are together…I don't want you to run away from me but should you develop a relationship with Bond and I come to visit I do understand if this is the only time we spend together…in this way."

"I for one think we need to sleep my dear doctor."

M rests he head back on his shoulder and she lies awake listening for the even breathing that indicates sleep. M slips away from his arms and goes to the en suite. M showers knowing that she is unlikely to get any sleep tonight.

Travel and time change always messes with M's sleep cycle and it is 6 am at home now…it is normal for her to be up. That is just an excuse…she can't stop thinking about Bond…Ducky and Bond….once in the past…when she was young she balanced two men's attractions at once…it did not turn out well.

M dresses in pyjamas and her dressing gown and tiptoes downstairs. She did not hear Bond climb the stairs earlier, unless he did while she was preoccupied with…other things and she sees his blonde head on the sofa.

M walks into the room to see him lying with his head resting on the back with slight snores coming from his mouth. M's able to study his face without him catching her. Christ he's a handsome man...a little thrilling to think Bond's even confused enough to want a relationship with an old woman like her.

M takes the glass from his hand that's balanced on the edge of the sofa between his legs.

Bond snaps awake and grabs her wrist. "M…M what are you doing…are you all right?"

"Yes…I'm fine. I couldn't sleep."

Bond stands still holding her wrist and wobbles a bit from the action. Bond lowers his face to hers with his eye wide and staring into hers. Bond speaks to her in a slow and intense manner.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No…Bond no…your squeezing me too tight."

Bond instantly releases her wrist and pulls his hand through his hair. "You...M...you should go back and try to get some sleep."

M looks at him and finds that she is unable to formulate any words to say to him. "Yes…I guess you're right."

Bond puts his hands on her shoulders holding M in place, confusion evident on his beautiful face.

"M…why did you come downstairs?"

M's eyes go wide and she opens her mouth to try to say something but then closes it and turns to look towards the window.

"I….I ummm…I needed to…I wanted to see…"

"Did you come to see me…after…"

"Don't read too much into my inability to sleep 007."

Bond smiles down at her his heart feeling far lighter than it did when he realized M was making love to Ducky.

"Let's get you to bed M…you can sleep with me if you like?"

"Bond…stop."

M swats him playfully giving hope to Bond that she is softening to him.

Bond is sore…tired and a little drunk but he bends down and kisses her…suddenly and without warning. He can tell that he's shocked her but M does not pull away...immediately.

M cannot believe this is happening…but then she did come down to see him…speak to him…she needed to see him for some reason. M feels…she should pull away…slap him but then he gently lets her go.

Bond smiles and takes her hand…he kisses it and holds it as he escorts her back to Dr. Mallard's room.

M doesn't know what to say…or do. M walks behind Bond holding his hand…feeling a security in his presence. She has always felt this way…safe in his presence.

Even when Bond had the capture or kill order on him in South America. Bond stalked towards her with such ferocious intensity in the hotel that for a split second she thought that he may harm her. M knew Bond...knew he wouldn't…that he was hers.

For a brutally trained killer who routinely gets into a massive amount of trouble Bond makes M feel…feel protected and loved. This trip has been interesting…perhaps everything will seem clearer in the morning…she hopes.

M slips back into bed with Ducky and eventually falls into an uneasy sleep with unseen enemies chasing her at every turn.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gibbs arrives at work the next morning to see Fornell sitting at his desk…this day is going to last forever.

"Tobias… what do we owe you for this visit?"

"The truth Jethro….what happened last night? I am being given the run around but domestic terrorism is on everyone's lips this morning."

"This is an NCIS case and the bomb area was cleared with no guest injuries."

"Then explain to me why there were bodies being removed Jethro?"

"They are in our morgue and are Marines…NCIS is leading this."

Vance enters the office and nods to the agents. "We have some questioning to do Gibbs."

"Yes…the team is meeting us there."

Jethro turns to Fornell. "There is nothing going on for the FBI to be concerned with Tobias."

"Well, then I thought I would give you the curtsey of telling you that I have a warrant to go search Dr. Mallard's residence this morning…at noon actually…high noon."

"Why do you need to do that?"

"Because Jethro… a suspected murderer was seen driving a vintage Morgan belonging to your doctor Mallard…the same blonde man who was seen leaving a room in a DC hotel and then shortly after your team was seen leaving with a body. Members of the staff at the hotel called us. This blonde man was not registered as a guest and the room he stumbled into the day before was guarded by two men dressed like the blues brothers and obviously packing heat…how is there absolutely no scuttlebutt about this? It was buried deeper than Jimmy Hoffa."

Jethro looks at his friend of many years and sighs. "Hold off on that warrant and come with me. You're never going to believe this so I might as well save us all a lot of torment and allow you in on our interrogations. Then we have a meeting with friends at Ducky's house."

"This sounds good…I will call about the warrant but this had better be worth it Jethro…I have to give something to the brass."

Fornell enters the observation room that already has McGee, Abby, Ziva and DiNozzo. "So who is Jethro intimidating today that everyone needs to be here?"

DiNozzo answers. "Vance and the boss are questioning a Colonel Galvin who's believed to be part of a large international terrorist group….there are so many agencies involved with this that the letters strung together could circumnavigate the globe."

"Now I am intrigued…I was beginning to think there was a femme fatal with red hair involved by the way Jethro was acting."

DiNozzo smirks. "Oh there is a woman all right…but she's…"

Ziva elbows DiNozzo and points at the two-way glass.

Vance and Gibbs open some folders in front of the Colonel.

Vance begins. "So tell us about Quantum?"

"What are you talking about?"

Gibbs asks next. "Ok why don't you tell us what you do know and why a group of your Marines attacked me last night even after I identified myself as an unarmed NCIS agent?"

"I have nothing to say and I want my lawyer."

"Why to waste time? Your men admitted they were acting on your orders…they told us of the CIA conditioning that you had them go through and they told us that you ordered them to take the target and remove her to a safe site. They did not know why…so tell us now WHY did you want her?"

Galvin crossed his arms and stared at them with a smirk on his smug face. Gibbs turns and looks at the glass.

McGee sends a text which Jethro looks at. Jethro waves at the glass and McGee dials his phone and waits to get an answer.

Fornell looks confused at the team and whispers to DiNozzo.

"Who is the she that Jethro is talking about?"

DiNozzo looks kind of wistful.

"Emma Peel."

"As in the Avengers?"

"Yes…see I told you Ziva…someones else gets it besides Ducky and me."

Ziva rolls her eyes. "Shush Tony…Emma Peel is a code name for the woman in question agent Fornell, or M as she is known."

"M…the letter?"

"Yes."

"Like James Bond's boss…M?"

DiNozzo laughs. "Exactly like James Bond's boss."

"I love Judi Dench as M."

"I know…that dame is one sexy…"

"Tony! I told you before…"

"Sorry Ziva…you will have to wait until the boss says it's OK for us to spill any more of this case."

Fornell turns back to the mirror to see Gibbs begin to ask more questions.

"Why her?"

"Why don't you say her name agent Gibbs? Did her majesty not tell you her real name…not very good friends now are you…she and Dr. Mallard are becoming close…I wonder if he will get to know her real name if they go to bed together…or perhaps she only sleeps with her agents...boy those Brits are an attractive lot I will give them that much. Bond is a piece of work...he was not suppose to accompany her."

"Bond did and that threw a wrench into your plans didn't it? You don't know her name either?"

"I have not been told…Emma Peel is the name she used last night."

"What is it that you want from Emma Peel then?"

"Nothing. I still want that lawyer. My lawyer will love to know that after I requested him…you continued to ask me questions."

"Actually no I did not."

"Yes you did."

"McGee come in here please."

McGee leaves the observation room and enters interrogation and places a smart phone on the table. He then stands back against the wall to wait.

"I did not ask you any questions…she did."

_Colonel…I have been directing this interrogation and they did not ask you these questions…I did and you may refer to me as M. Why did you gather a group of Marines to kill or abduct me?_

"Circumnavigating our legal process…tricky bitch aren't you? You convinced the lot of them that you are nothing to fear...well I know better!"

_Really is that any way to talk…your mother should have raised you better…how is your dear mother?_

"WHAT!"

_So you are a traitor and a murderer for hire…how would the dear woman feel about that…perhaps I will ask her when she arrives for tea later. I do hope she is not as anti-English as you._

Galvin loses it and stands suddenly screaming at the room.

"You bitch! This is not over…there is more to come and you will not leave our shores…anyone around you that traitor Mallard…everyone will be dead by dinner this evening!"

_Oh so there are more coming…I was unsure but now I know. Thank you very much for your cooperation in this and your mother…she will be my guest for the duration of my stay in America…anything that will happen to me or my associates will also happen to her. Good day to you Colonel Galvin…or should I say White._

Gibbs closes the link and looks at the Colonel.

"Tell us what we need to know and I will be with our group and our friends for the rest their stay here…I will make sure your mother remains safe once I am there. I will give you a phone to contact Gunn and stop the attack."

"How can you go along with that bitch?"

"All M did was invite your mother to tea…I can assure you that Dr. Mallard and M know how to make tea."

"Fine…this is what is going to happen…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M wakes up in the comfort of strong arms. For a second she panics, thinking that it's Bond again but it's Ducky's arm around her middle. She rolls over and looks into his smiling face and smiles back.

"Good morning my dear."

"Good morning Ducky…how did you sleep."

"Well, once you returned to bed."

M frowned. "I couldn't sleep so I took a shower…you don't mind do you?"

"No of course not M…so…how is Bond?"

"Fine and so is the Morgan…I know you were concerned about her."

"Yes, but not so much as you sneaking off to meet your young man."

"Is this a problem…checking on my agent?"

"No…I am just trying to let you know that I do care and although I have tried to steer you in the direction of Bond… I wish you would move here and live with me….I know…I know you cannot but it doesn't preventing me from wishing that it could be possible."

M smiles at him and leans in for a kiss. The kiss quickly escalates as Ducky opens the buttons on M's silk pyjamas. M sits up to allow him to remove the top and assists with removing the bottoms as they continue exploring this new relationship.

Ducky enjoys kissing her beautiful neck and M giggles as his scruff tickles her delicate skin. They make love again before taking a shower and getting dressed.

M dresses while Ducky uses the shower. M is in black dress pants, a fitted blazer with a small black camisole under and a small healed boot that she finds comfortable. Bond will complain that it is too low cut...Tanner always says she looks nice when she wears this outfit.

M hands a phone to Ducky as exits the bath.

"Ducky I have your phone and I added my number. I would like you to come stay with me in London the next time you come home."

"I would be delighted and I assume that you have my email? Are we going to try to make this work…long distance?"

M pauses and considers his question.

"I think we are just friend…that have romantic interludes and we should not read anything more into it than that. We are too old to pretend otherwise and you were right…there is no point ignoring our hearts. When we are together we are together."

"And when we are apart we live our lives however we wish."

"Yes, that seems the best. I never planned on just taking you to bed and never speaking to you again Ducky. I am not one for one-offs."

"Me either my dear but I cannot help but lament that the woman who I just lost my heart to lives thousands of miles away in my homeland…making me more homesick than I have been in years."

M stands in front of Ducky smiling and reaches up to cup his cheek.

"So it is possible that you will come home?"

Ducky takes her hand from his cheek and holds it looking deeply into her lovely blues eyes.

"Possibly, but I still have things to accomplish here. I heard your men up, so shall we join them?"

"Yes…we must face the questions of the day and Tanner will be linking with NCIS during this mornings questioning."

They join Bond and Tanner in the dinning room drinking coffee looking at the computer when Ducky and M join them.

Tanner smiles at them with a grin that can only be described as knowing.

"Good morning ma'am you look very nice today, Doctor, I trust you slept well?"

M blushes as she realizes that she is still holding Ducky's hand.

Bond continued to stare at the computer and then at his phone acknowledging them with a grunt and nod of the head. M's wearing that outfit she has that looks like it is no more than a blazer done up by one button and nothing underneath. He loves this outfit...so does Tanner but today...not as much.

Bond's tried and being woken up by the sounds of them making love in the next room is like an ice pick imbedded in his head and heart. The worst thing was hearing M laugh and giggle…

"NCIS is questioning the prisoner soon and there is another department that has been alerted to this mess that we are all involved in. An agent Fornell from the FBI…a friend of Gibbs I assume."

Ducky nods. "Yes he is and he married one of Gibb's ex-wives."

The three from MI6 look up with shocked expressions at Ducky's information.

M looks to Bond. "I need you to go speak with this woman and ask her to tea. The moment Galvin asks for a lawyer I will begin the questioning so Tanner please open a line to McGee and let him know."

M hands Bond a slip of paper with the name and address, and leaves to get a car and do M's bidding.

Ducky's housekeeper telling them that breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes.

"Bond do have something before you go."

"No, thank you ma'am…I haven't much of an appetite this morning."

M frowns as Bond leaves and she follows to the porch of the house leaving Tanner and Ducky to set the table for breakfast.

"Bond…what…now?"

"You know exactly what my problem is M. I am fine…we are fine…Ducky is a fine man and you deserve that. I could never be that…no matter how much I want to be. You are right about the two of us. It would be absurd…you are too…"

"What? What am I Bond…."

"You are too old for me."

"Bond...yes...I'm glad you finally realized this."

"It's a fact and I still plan on filling your flat with flowers very soon."

"Bond watch it, because I can still have you eliminated"

"Yes, you can…but you won't because I'm the best you have and you love me."

"Bond…really now. I'm too old and now I love you? You do have the monopoly on confusing me on this mission...a mission that you inserted yourself into."

"Ok…M…let us agree that we have mutual admiration for each other…I will kill and die for you…protect you with everything I have because of these feelings and my duty. I came here to save you, you found another man and that is torture enough."

Bond moves back towards the porch standing beneath M on the steps and extends his hand to hers. Bond looks at her and runs his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Be safe while I'm gone…do you still have the Derringer?"

"Yes..you better manage bringing this woman to me without harming or destroying anything…hurry back."

"Yes, M…I will."

Bond gives her a wink and a quick kiss on the cheek and then notices that Ducky is standing at the screen door, watching them.

Bond releases her and turns to the car as M continues to watch him. Ducky exits the house and stands just behind her.

"Breakfast is about to be served my dear."

M starts and turns to him and levels a smile at him. She wonders how long he has been watching them. Ducky's brow is furrowed and he does look concerned.

"Oh…yes. Shall we eat and then speak with agent Gibbs?"

Ducky smiles back at her. All in trying to smooth over the uncomfortable feelings that seeing M interact with Bond are causing.

"My dear I know this is sudden but I would like to ask you something."

M's face falls in panic that Ducky is about to propose marriage to her.

"You may ask but I cannot guarantee that you will like the answer."

Ducky chuckles. "Don't panic…I know that you will never consent to marriage but I would like to know your name. The real one."

"Oh…Ducky…I'm sorry, of course this is not something that usually happens on a mission but you have definitely earned the knowledge of my first name."

M leans in to his ear and whispers her name to him as he holds her closely. "Olivia."

Ducky smiles. "Does Bond know it?"

It is a simple question that was not intended to cause problems but M stiffens in his embrace.

"Oh…he does…does, Tanner?"

"Actually I do believe he might, because he knew my husband and he was the only one to meet him."

"You did not want Bond to know?"

"Well, it is not for my employees to know but he found out."

"Bond does seem the industrious type…I take it that method and means that he used were not of your approval."

"No…they were not. Let's eat…I'm famished."

M needs to divert the conversation back to safe territory. Why did Bond have to show up and cause all this chaos...if he didn't she never would have met Ducky.

M needs to deal with Bond...she will wait until they escape the U.S. and are safely in the air or on home soil before she does.

Bond will show up at her flat and have a drink without invitation...why is he so bloody frustrating and intriguingly distracting.

After breakfast Tanner is in contact with NCIS and M begins to relay questions through Gibbs and finally hears the Colonel directly…which does not please her in the least.

M puts on her most irritatingly sarcastic tone to gently threaten the man's mother and family to get him to give them something. Galvin admits loudly that more are coming and M frowns as her brain begins to work through ideas to deal with the problems to come.

M hangs up the phone and hands it back to Tanner. "Well, I think I will go upstairs to pack…Tanner do the same and gather Bond's gear also. We may have to leave quickly to draw the danger away from Dr. Mallard and his home."

Tanner moves to do as instructed and alert the guards as M moves to follow Ducky grabs her arm.

"You don't have to leave yet…I find that I'm not ready to let you go."

M smiles wanly and takes his hand.

"I know…but I am unwilling to risk you and there is trouble coming…I can feel it."

"We will face it here. Jethro and the others will be here shortly and so will Bond."

"That is what I'm worried about Ducky. With him around your lovely home will get damaged. I think a hasty retreat and separation of targets is prudent and less devastating than making your home our last stand."

"You will wait for the others before you leave?"

"Yes I will. I am waiting for Bond to bring me Galvin's mother and for the CIA to report to me. Until then my guards will have to keep their eyes open."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A car arrives as Tanner brings all the bags downstairs and hands them off to the two guards.

Felix Leiter quickly flashes his badge at the two armed men with very serious expressions on their faces.

Tanner walks forward and shakes his hand introducing himself.

"Nice to finally meet you agent Leiter, I am chief of staff Tanner."

"I thought I recognized your voice. Is James here?"

"M sent him on an errand and he should be back soon."

"Are you off somewhere?"

"M wants me to go make sure the plane is ready and in good order. I will not leave until Bond is here to watch her."

"Is she available to speak to me?"

"Yes, of course, please come in and meet her."

"Do I look presentable enough?"

Tanner smirks at the CIA agent and nods.

"Yes, you are. No need to be nervous M only bites the head off her own staff not agents of foreign nations…she is down right charming to them…"

"Oh I see…is that why we are at the home of the NCIS's doctor?"

"Yes…did Bond fill you in on her fledgling romance?"

"Romance? No I assumed that they knew each other from way back…so they are…"

"Yes…an item…Bond is less than amused. It has made him come forward with perviously unexposed feelings from what I was able to overhear."

"Really? This does complicate things…although it is hard to feel sorry for a man who finds beautiful women wherever he goes."

"Exactly…It is finally nice to see him get his comeuppance with a woman he cannot hope to have."

As Felix walks up to the porch of the house they begin to overhear an argument.

_"You continue to divert the topic of conversation to something else M."_

_"No I do not! I have never…you are the one pushing me away!"_

_"No and stop being so stubborn. I am more than willing…I would bloody well marry you if you would let me…I would even come home for you. This is how hard I have fallen for you. It is you my dear that will say no…this is too much for you to acknowledge."_

_"How could you even think to propose to me after two days and a tumble in the sheets? It is as ridiculous as…as…"_

_"As James Bond being in love with you?"_

_"Yes…as that."_

_"It is very telling that you cannot even form the words my dear…you like his roguish behaviour and me thinks you doth protest too much, when it comes to your over protective agent."_

_"Enough…I cannot stay here and carry out this mission if you are going to pester me constantly with psychological posturing about my relationship with my staff…I suppose Mr. Tanner and I have had a secret fling for years as well. Is it that I am a woman in the big chair that bothers you Ducky?"_

_"No of course not…It is what drawn them too you."_

_"So the only way I can attract a man is because of my position?"_

_"NO I did not say that…you are stunningly beautiful and you know it!"_

_"I am average at best but the position draws them in…you said it yourself."_

_"I can see there is no hope…you push away what you refuse to acknowledge. I am going upstairs to read…feel free to use my home to plot your world domination in the name of MI6 and Britain."_

Ducky begins to climb the stairs and pauses as M approaches.

_"Ducky…I.."_

_"We had last night my dear…I wish for more but you belong elsewhere…with someone else."_

Ducky climbs the stairs as M watches him. Tanner stands with Felix at the screen door and he clears his throat.

M jumps a bit at the sound and turns to face them.

"Oh…I suppose you heard the entire episode. Do come in and bring Felix with you…we have work to do."

M extends her hand to Felix which he grasps gently and brings to his lips. M smiles sweetly at the gesture.

The two men cautiously enter the home and follow M into the dinning room. Her box of photos and Tanner's laptop are all that remain to load into the car.

"It is good to finally meet you face to face agent Leiter."

"The pleasure is all mine ma'am and I must say…James never told me how attractive you are in person."

M scoffs. "I'm sure the term evil queen of something or other graced his lips a few times in your presence Mr…."

"Please all me Felix ma'am…It would be my pleasure to have my name grace your lips M."

"Are all agents this flirty?"

"Perhaps it's only in your presence because I am usually not struck dumb by my superiors."

"You are not struck dumb here either."

"Oh but I am. I usually speak and joke much more than this…just ask James…he is the silent one but now I see why."

"Why is that Felix?"

"James Bond does not want the world to know what a looker his boss is so he refrains from comments to make us believe you are a homely shrew."

The three of them laugh as a voice echoes from the porch.

"Talking about me again Felix?"

M looks at the door expecting the guest that Bond was to bring to her.

"Where is the package I asked you to bring to me?"

Just then Ducky descends the stairs and gathers some things nodding to Bond and extending a hand to Felix in greeting.

"I am to bring your parcel to base…NCIS will keep her safe from this sort of intrigue for the cooperation Galvin has shown us."

M frowns and places her hands on her hips.

"What cooperation? I have not received a call."

Jethro, Tony, Ziva and FBI agent Fornell are on their way here to explain it all to you. Goodbye Bond, Tanner, Mr. Leiter and M…it was... a pleasure and could you please lock up when you leave?"

M frowns as she realizes that her insurance policy and her failed romance have just left her. She will remember him fondly if she manages to survives the day.

Bond looks at the man confused as he turns and abruptly leaves his home. Bond turns to M to see her smile wanly looking sad and shrugging her shoulders.

Ducky drives away with Mrs. Galvin. Tanner gathers the box of photos and his laptop.

"Hold a second Mr. Tanner."

M moves over to the box and removes a photo and leaves it on the dinning room table for Ducky.

"Please take the car and go to the airport and give me a report on what you observe. You and the guards sweep the area and we will join you later."

"Yes ma'am."

Bond frowns. "I will see him off."

Tanner leaves the house and Bond follows as M settles into the sitting room with Felix.

"Tanner what the hell is going on?"

"Felix and I overheard an argument…he wants to marry her but…"

"She is still not over Nigel."

"No…Ducky says that she is in love with another."

Bond looks shocked at first but then the corner of his mouth twitches into a smirk.

"Really…I wonder who that could be?"

Tanner rolls his eyes. "So help me god, if you hurt her Bond I will do everything in my power to see you destroyed."

"Me…why…what would I do to her…come now Tanner."

"She is far more emotionally delicate than she lets on…I knew this affair was just a fling…she likes the man but she does not love him as much as he apparently loves her."

"Ducky is that smitten with her already?"

"Yes…Bond, she has him bound in knots…you saw how he was just now and he is pushing her into your unsavoury arms for you to use and throw away as soon as you've had her."

Bond looks at Tanner intently with very sever posture.

"Tanner…I would never…will never treat her like that! You do me the injustice of thinking that how I act on a mission is how I perceive and treat women…that is all an act…for the job only. I have been desperate to get her to see that for months now."

Tanner nods. "See that she gets home safe and we can all rest a bit easier tonight."

"I will."

Bond turns and enters the house to hear Felix laughing at something M just said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NCIS

Gibbs enters the bull pin area. "I just got off the phone to Ducky and he is going to drive Mrs. Galvin over here and keep her safe."

Tony speaks up next. "What is the game plan boss…they are going to attack Ducky's house if we don't get there to stop them…"

"I know that DiNozzo…you two gather your gear. Fornell you're with me and MGee you coordinate from here with Ducky and Abby."

"OK boss…I will call Abby up now."

Fornell looks confused. "The CIA is going to attack and try to kill the head of MI6 at Ducky's house and we are going to go and do what exactly Jethro?"

"I'm playing this by ear…I have a feeling that they don't want her dead…they are trying to pin terrorist activities that they have caused on her for some sort of revenge."

"So we are taking her away from Ducky's?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I don't know yet."

"This sounds like a dangerous plan Jethro."

"I don't think it is a plan at all yet…it will evolve but the real challenge will be getting M to go along with it."

"This M…what is she like? Tony says that she's…vavavoom and that Ducky is…well…involved."

They climb into the car and Gibbs tilts his head to the side.

"M is not easy to describe…I will let you meet her and then you tell me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony and Ziva are driving to Ducky's in their car.

"Ziva…I did not like the sound of the Duck man's voice when he called in. It was on speaker in Abby's lab when the boss man spoke to him…all is not well with him…classic heartbreak scenario."

"Really? I thought the two of them were perfect for each other."

"Me too but I think that Ducky may be trying to move too fast too soon…but then again he only has three days with her. I guess you have to move fast with those kind of time restraints. He sounded low…Abby heard it too. The poor girl was in tears by the time the boss hung up the phone."

"M lives in a different world from Ducky not just a different country. We will have to do something to cheer him up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felix goes over the information that he has gathered on agent Gunn and his uncle…Mr. White. The connexion makes it obvious to the three of them that revenge is the motivation for all this chaos.

"We need to go…find some place to lay low before they get here."

"I agree 007 but where and we should at least remain until NCIS comes to debrief. We owe it to Ducky to give his people the opportunity to put this case to rest and prove Gunn's involvement so that they can console the families of the marines that died because of us."

"Well, I hope they get here soon so I can get you somewhere safe…any ideas Felix?"

"Gunn will know of any CIA safe houses…maybe the NCIS or FBI could have one that can hide you for the next 6 hours until you are to leave."

"I have moved our departure to 4 from 8 so it is not that long."

"M it will seem like a lot longer if we are running for our lives."

"What else can I do…board a ship and take that back to England?"

"That might be a good idea. I will call Q."

"I was joking 007."

"Yes but just think of it…if the Royal navy is close enough we can send Tanner home by plane and you and I will helicopter to one of her majesty's ships and go home the long way."

"Bond, you're not trying to….it would be too long and I get seasick."

"Trying to spend some quality time with you on a cruise…maybe but if all you're going to do is hang over the side…then I will take my luck with the CIA and fly home on the company jet."

Bond's mobile beeps and he smiles. "Q says that we can get a lift on an aircraft carrier near the Bahamas."

"Let's shelve that for a back up plan please. What do you have for weapons?"

"Standard Walther and clips…your Derringer and whatever Ducky has around the house. You Felix?"

"Standard service revolver and clips…I was not expecting a shoot out at the OK corral when I came over here."

"NCIS will be similarly armed but they may not get here on time."

As that's said the sound of cars approaching brings Bond and Felix to the front door. Bond pushes M behind him and draws his gun as Felix does the same.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

One car pulls up and Bond identifies Gibbs as the driver immediately. Bond opens the door to allow him and his guest in.

"Good morning…I see that you have brought a friend."

"And I see you have a friend visiting."

M steps forward and extends her hand to the stranger, taking control of the room.

"Hello agent Fornell. I am M and this is James Bond and his good friend CIA agent Felix Leiter."

Fornell smiles down on the small older woman and then extends his hand to Bond and Leiter.

Felix then shakes Gibbs' hand and they move into the sitting room. Bond stands at the window so he can watch the front of the house at least.

Bond looks at Gibbs "Are your other agents on the way?"

"Tony and Ziva are parking on the next street and coming through the back."

M begins the debrief.

"I wanted to see you before we leave. It appears that Gunn is the nephew of Mr. White of Quantum and the complete level CIA involvement is unknown at this time. Felix and those he trusts are now investigation the level of insertion. MI6 has closed doors on our leaks and you have the Marine in charge and will hopefully be able to determine the level of infiltration in that organization. I do hope that we can trust you agent Fornell to look into your own organization."

"Yes ma'am…now that this problem has come to light I will be on the look out."

"Good…now if you excuse us Bond and I are going with Felix to find a safe place to spend the next few hours before we depart."

Gibbs frowns and Tony and Ziva enter from the back door and walk through Ducky's house.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes, agent Gibbs. You took my insurance policy away so we must leave now."

"All clear Tony?"

"So far boss."

"M, I think that Gavlin has convinced Gunn to step down."

Bond frowns. "You don't have him in custody…therefore he is loose and dangerous as far as I am concerned and I am getting her out of here."

"To a CIA safe house? They have to know the locations of those."

"I will take her to the bloody cinema if it means we are gone from this house…come on M."

M looks to the members of NCIS and agent Fornell.

"It has been an enlightening trip. Thank you very much for the assistance you have provided us."

Felix is at the door when he sees movement in the bushes around the edge of the drive…the sound of distant dogs barking.

"We need another route buddy…they're here."

Bond grabs M's arm and moves quickly to the back of the house with his gun in hand, Felix following his friend.

Gibbs turns to Tony and Ziva with a look of exasperation on his face.

"Tony, Ziva go… follow them."

Gibbs sighs and looks to Fornell. "Ready to talk to the CIA?"

"I should have called in sick."

"But then you would not have met the head of MI6."

"True…she is quite…something."

"Later…over beers."

The two men open the door and raise their hands with their badges clearly on display as three camouflaged men walk around the car pointing guns at them.

The agent they have been looking for walks out calmly after his men.

Gibbs speaks first. "I am agent Gibbs and this is agent Fornell."

"I know who you are but I want to know where she is…I would like to see her now…just to talk."

"You can talk to us."

"No. I want M!"

Gunn walks up the steps onto the porch while his men stand on the drive blocking the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond's grip on her arm is like a vice as they head to the kitchen door. Tony is beside Bond as they look out into the back yard.

"Where did you park?"

"Not close enough to run through them."

Tony points at the edge of the properties tree line and the three armed men that are being sheltered by the foliage.

"Bond could you please loosen your grip."

Bond looks down on her arm and releases her. M seems calm and he is anything but.

Felix looks at them. "I should not be seen by them if I can help it. I will take M up the back stairs and you find out what is going on out front."

Bond nods and lowers his face to M's and says very concisely. "Do not leave his side. Do you understand me?"

M shoots him a condescending look.

"Stop treating me like a bloody amateur Bond and do your job!"

Bond straightens and smiles knowing that she is ready to fight her way out of this if need be.

"Tony you and Ziva watch the back door and look for any breaks in formation while I go greet our visitor."

"All right. We will keep an eye out."

Bond leaves the kitchen and heads to the dining room. There is the picture of M in a bikini from 68 laying there with a note underneath…likely to Ducky. He wonders what is going on with those two…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gunn walks in the front door followed by Gibbs and Fornell.

"Beautiful home Doctor Mallard has here. Too bad he doesn't keep better company than this."

Gunn lifts his arm to indicate Bond who has just entered looking sever from the kitchen.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of entertaining Quantum lackies. Do your men know that they do not serve the US government but a terrorist organization?"

"That's rich coming from you Bond…you have thrown quite a wrench in my plans by showing up here in DC. Why I could have had a lovely chat with your charming boss days ago but you mucked up everything."

"What do you wish to talk to her about and I will pass it along?"

"No…no…no that won't do. You see my uncle would like to tie her to a chair…with a bullet in her right leg of course and then he would like to question her and perhaps take her on a wild car ride in the trunk of a Mercedes sedan to his home in Italy by the lake."

"That is not going to happen. Mr. White will just have to fantasize about that because he will never be in her presence again."

"So intensely loyal…MI6 must have a more coddling approach to their agents because I for one would never think to protect my superiors with such…determination and vigour. Is it more than that? Does M give special rewards for good behaviour? The kind of rewards that leave you out of breath but satisfied."

Gibbs grabs Bonds arm to prevent him from beginning what could easily become a bloodbath in the middle of Ducky's home.

Fornell, interjects. "Now, now let us calm down and stop insulting the virtue of M. What is it that you want to speak to her about? Or is this all posturing to actually kidnap or injure the head of MI6?"

"All I really want is to speak with her privately and then she can go…but if she chooses to leave with me…then I hope the rest of you will obey her wishes."

Bond smirks. "Alone…not going to happen."

Gibbs nods. "That would be inappropriate but how about with just the four of us. A lot of witnesses."

"All right…I agree…bring the lovely lady in so we can speak."

Bond walks up the stairs silently cursing the situation. He goes to knock on Ducky's door to find M standing and staring out the window with Felix.

"Well, Bond what does he want?"

"He claims to only want to speak with you but I don't trust it."

"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice…there are three at the back and the same out front and no clear path to a vehicle."

"Felix can you be our ace in the hole? Stay here listening and watching…Tony and Ziva are in the kitchen still watching the back yard."

"Sure…I will jump to the rescue if needed."

"Stay near the back stairs because I think our best bet is out the kitchen door through the yard with Tony and Ziva to their car parked on the next street."

"Will do…and good luck you two."

"It was nice finally meeting you agent Leiter."

"The pleasure was all mine ma'am."

Bond puts his arm around M's shoulder and whispers in her ear.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Do you have your Derringer still?"

"In my pocket."

"Run as soon as you get the chance…don't wait for me…grab Ziva or Tony…they will get you out."

They walk down the stairs and Gunn stands and smiles politely at M.

"Well…so nice to finally meet the woman who sits on top of the SIS throne in Britain. You are lovelier that uncle let on…but he was in discomfort when he met you. He did describe you as a powerful presence…I however only see an old woman hiding behind men that get paid to protect her."

"We are all entitled to our own opinions Mr. Gunn and mine is that you are a two-bit thug that uses the agency he has sworn to serve as his own personal vendetta machine. How will it look on your next personnel review I wonder? I know that I will be issuing a complaint with director Wilkens as I am sure the NCIS and the FBI will also."

"Oh but you do have a mouth on you…what you do in the name of Queen and Country is disruptive to our organization."

"Which one Quantum or the CIA?"

Gunn smiles down on her.

"You should learn your place woman and let me finish…why on earth would they let a woman be the head of MI6…you Brits have more that a few screws loose after your fall to second class old school empire status."

"The great thing about being a woman is that we can multitask better and do not have to think or be manipulated by a lower appendage. It is my ability to cut through the bullshit that got me here and I do not believe you want to talk to me at all…kill me maybe…take me to your idiot uncle perhaps."

Gunn's face contorts in fury at her goading.

"Bitch!"

"Traitor!"

Gunn lunges for M but Bond pushes her out-of-the-way as the two men begin to wrestle.

"Go..M…now!"

M runs to the back of the house as Felix meets her and the two startled NCIS agents. They pause to see if the guards will move as they hear the ones from the front run into the house and a tear gas canister go off.

Felix looks at the two agents. "We need to get her to your car and get her out of here."

Felix runs out the door as he sees the armed men move closer. He shoots one as Tony runs out and hits another. Ziva moves out to help and M follows.

More men run from the other side of the house…they refrain from shooting…not wanting to hit their main target M.

Bond rushes out of the sitting room and out the back after M. He runs to her side and then turns to hit one of the attackers. The four agents are fighting off a stream of men as they come from inside and around the front of Ducky's.

The sounds of Gibbs fighting inside echos out to them as do the sound of sirens in the distance.

Fornell and Gibbs are dealing with two men and Gunn who is wrestling to get up off the floor to find his target.

Tony knocks one to the ground and looks back at the melee Ziva, the CIA agent, Felix and Bond are kicking and punching their way through armed men in body armour.

Bond locks eyes with Tony and yells. "Get her out of here DiNozzo!"

Tony runs and grabs M's arm pulling her through the underbrush to the fences that run behind the neighbourhood and a wooded area.

"Car is in a cul-de-sac up the way ma'am."

"Lead the way agent."

M does not like leaving the others behind and hears several shots fired out. Christ she hopes Bond and the rest are fine.

The sound of sirens is becoming overwhelming as she runs with the help of Tony to the car and climbs in.

Tony tears away from the scene and heads into the city.

"Where are you taking me agent DiNozzo?"

"I don't know yet ma'am…base?"

"No, I should not be seen there again…it may be bad for your organization when this is all done."

"There is a place I can leave you that will be safe but you may not like it."

"Where?"

"A little burlesque club, I know…the owner…no one would look for you there and the girls are very nice."

"How often do you spend time there agent DiNozzo?"

Tony smirks. "Not as often as I would like…it is not a cheesy strip club it is far more artistic. I would never take you somewhere that unsavoury."

"Why do you assume I have never been to unsavoury places in my day…just because I am older does not mean that everything is tea parties and knitting clubs you know."

"I'm sorry but you just seem like such a proper British lady…I guess my movies and TV have lied to me again."

"Don't fret about it agent DiNozzo…Downton Abby has had an effect on us all but rest assure I lived through the swinging 60's in London and I can assure you I have seen it all."

"I wish I could have seen that…it looked and sounded great. I love the music and the clothes."

M laughs and nods.

"The burlesque establishment sounds good enough for a while until we can regroup. I don't suppose they will make me sing and dance for the hospitality."

"I am sure they would not say no to you if you wanted to M."

"I am beginning to think that in becoming a male agent, regardless of country, you must become a cheeky flirt."

"Who…me…a flirt…you haven't seen anything yet ma'am…I am only just warming up."

M laughs despite the seriousness of her situation.

"So I am off to join a chorus line to hide out…ha. A woman of my age would be quite conspicuous don't you think?"

"Nah…I bet you can pull off a corset just fine and if that is not your cup of tea how about singer for the day?"

"Ha…I will find something to occupy my time. Has Ducky ever been to this establishment?"

"I don't know if I am at liberty to give you that information ma'am."

M looks at him seriously. "Could you tell Ducky…"

"Tell him what ma'am?"

"Ah…nothing…I…I don't have…the."

"I think I understand ma'am. I will tell him you asked about him."

M smiles at the handsome young agent as he winks at her and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Cheeky young man. Flirting with a woman old enough to be your mother."

DiNozzo smiles and nods and says with a sigh. "Age is only a number and I think that true beauty is something that surrounds and is within you…Emma Peel."

Christ he's as bad a Bond. M gives a playful swat to his arm as she begins to laugh.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy your laugh is Mrs. Peel?"

M laughs again, smiling in her attempt to contain it from spilling out her mouth.

"Once or twice Mr. DiNozzo…once or twice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NCIS

Abby watches a Ducky putters about the morgue aimlessly. All his work is done but he seems lost and sad.

"Ducky, you can talk to me…about anything. I want to help you."

Ducky sighs and looks at one of his favourite people in the world.

"I don't know where to start? It is usually me that gives the sage advice about life and love to you younger people."

"Love…do you love her Ducky?"

"Yes…I think I do. M has stirred up emotions I have not felt about someone since I was in my twenties."

"What about her Ducky? Does she feel the same way?"

"M cares but not the same way I do and I think I scared her with how passionately I have fallen for her."

"Oh Ducky…are you positive she is not…in love with you…I mean how could she not be…I saw the way she looked at you and…well…It was nice…it felt right…you know."

"Yes, Abby. It did feel right but M is a widow."

"So what has that got to do with anything between the two of you?"

"M was in a loving relationship for 45 years and it has not been that long since his passing. That and there is another suitor also and he lives in England and sees her often."

"M is dating another man and she is here leading you on to get you to do her bidding…is she really an evil mastermind Ducky?"

"No…no my dear nothing like that. M did not realize that the other man is in love with her or will not accept it…he came forward and it is confusing things for her. I believe that M does care for me but not at the same level so soon."

"Oh my god…Ducky that is so sad…I'm tearing up again…this is an emotional roller coaster. First I thought we were going to lose you to England to be with M and now she is breaking your heart with another man."

"Really my dear it is not like M is doing all this on purpose…everything is happening at once and she has invited me to stay with her in London when I next visit…however we will likely only be friends."

"Who is the other man?"

"Agent Bond."

"WHAT!"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"No…not at all actually…she is attractive and so is he but…why now? You were just getting to know each other."

"Bond's been motivated because of me…and how fast our relationship has progressed."

Abby's eyes widen in understanding and she begins to fidget more and blush profusely.

"Oh…I see…so last night…you and M…well you are adults…I guess."

Ducky chuckles at Abby's embarrassment.

"Yes, my dear…even older people have one-offs…or one night stands as you may call them."

"I'm so sorry Ducky…I didn't mean to imply that there was anything wrong…she is a beautiful woman and you are a handsome, sweet man…I should just stop talking now."

McGee enters the morgue with his phone and looks at Abby and Ducky.

"Things at your house have become very bad Ducky. Gibbs wants me to bring you home right away."

"M…is she?"

"M escaped with Tony and he has been silent for a while…they do not know where he is and his car's parked at an ice cream parlour in the city. I pinged Tony's phone but he has it off. Likely to prevent the CIA from tracing his movements."

"I will grab my medical bag, just in case."

To be continued….


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ducky arrives back at his house. His lovely home is surrounded by ambulances and police cars.

Jethro and Fornell are on the porch sporting black eyes and bloody knuckles. Between them is the form of the CIA agent that Ducky met in the back of the ambulance and stabbed with a syringe.

"Ducky…we're fine but go see if you can help out back."

Ducky walks into his back garden to see the carnage of a triage set up with paramedics rushing around to stabilize the injured.

Ducky's medical training kicks in and he goes to work immediately. He tries to glance about to see any familiar faces but luckily does not.

Once the last man's stabilized and in an ambulance Ducky straightens up and looks around.

Ziva and Bond walk toward him and he's relieved to see them relatively unharmed.

"Where is M?"

Bond frowns. "We don't know…DiNozzo took her to get her away and we have not heard back."

"I am sure they got away unharmed but Tony is taking all this secret agent stuff too far and has cut off communication for fear he will lead the bad guys to them."

Bond turns and speaks to a man who Ducky does not know. "Felix are you taking Gunn with you or are the police taking him?"

"He is going with the cops but will be released to us later. Hello Doctor Mallard. James is a terrible one for introductions. I am Felix Leiter from the CIA."

Ducky smiles and shakes the man's hand. "Hello and I do hope you are not one of the ones that we need to worry about."

"No…just an old friend of James' that gets sucked into the trouble he causes far too often. I will be investigating Gunn and Quantum more closely after this fiasco."

"Gunn has admitted his role in all this then?"

Ziva nods. "Yes and he is heading in for questioning. I am sorry for any damages to your garden Ducky. I know how important it is to you."

"Never mind that my dear as long as no one was hurt. None of you are, are you?"

The three agents shake their heads and look a bit banged up but definitely the victors.

"None of the attacker died…I heard it from the paramedics. You showed fabulous restraint agent Bond."

"Yes…I assume they are all being fed improper information from a superior. It would not be right to kill them for it."

"Bond I was wondering if I could have a word with you privately?"

"All right."

The two men walk down to the edge of Ducky's garden and pick up the two bistro chairs that had been tossed around during the fight.

The two men sit in uncomfortable silence for a few moments staring off into the trees.

"This is difficult for me…I know that you love her but so do I."

Bond just nods his head.

"I don't want to see M hurt and well…I think she might be if you get close to her. I would like to marry her but she is not in the same place in our relationship as I am. I have waited my entire life to meet that woman and now…I don't know how to proceed."

"And you want me to tell you?"

"Yes. In a manner of speaking."

"First you need to move to London or tell her you are going to. That is the only way to continue. If you do not…then I will not wait and nor should she. Life is too short Ducky. How badly do you want her?"

"Very."

"I sense a but in that statement."

"But what if she does not want me?"

"You mean she wants me?"

"I think she may have feelings for you and if I suddenly pick up and move to appease her I may force her into a serious relationship that she is not yet ready for."

"Then give her time…I don't know what to tell you Ducky…I want her but I am not ever going to intrude if her heart is seriously involved elsewhere."

"Good to hear. However this morning she gave me the distinct impression that what we shared was a pleasant diversion but a one-off in her logical assessment of our living situation. I don't know if she ever plans on having another long-term relationship…like I would want with her."

"I don't think M does anything by halves Ducky and I would not characterize her as a woman who would have a one-off on a business trip...so she does cares for you…or you would not have spent the night in her arms."

"A night in which she disappeared downstairs to speak with you."

"I am her agent and I had just returned…consider it a debrief."

"Ahh but by the look on your face…it wasn't just a debrief was it?"

Bond sighs and curses that this doctor knows too bloody much psychology for Bond's liking.

"I was on your sofa…I thought something was wrong. I knew that you two had just…just...I thought you may have hurt her but I soon realized she was just curious and could not sleep. I did kiss her and it surprised her…I expected a slap but it did not come."

"You can say it Bond. The two of us had sex or made love because there were feelings involved."

"I know what you two did…I just…"

"Have you ever made love Bond?"

Bond glares at the man for a monument remaining silent as he thinks on it. Vespa…maybe…M…with M it would definitely be making love. There is no way that he could just have sex with her…M means too much for it to be something casual. The kiss he gave her last night sent tingles up his spine…there was nothing chaste in that kiss.

"Not sure."

"But it would be with her…I could see you acknowledge that to yourself moments ago."

"Yes."

"I began pushing her away as soon as we consummated the relationship. M does not believe that a young man like you could actually love her…a passing fancy she says. I know she has deep feelings for you but she's embarrassed by them and thinks they are all just the fantasies in an old woman's mind. I do want M to be happy but which one of us will make that stubborn woman happy?"

"Maybe, neither of us Ducky. Maybe DiNozzo just took her away from both of us…I could tell there was something in his eyes…"

Ducky laughs. "Tony would flirt but never act on it I can assure you. He knows or thinks that she is mine and although he makes himself out to be a lecherous player he's loyal to a fault."

"Ducky…all in all it is her choice and the two of use will have to abide by her decision."

"Yes, we will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony helps M out of the car at the ice cream parlour and walks her the three blocks to Madame Rouge's lounge and burlesque club.

As they walk together Tony cannot help but notice the confident determined walk and look that M has on her face. This woman is a self-contained dynamo. The low-cut fitted jacket and slacks add to the power suit fantasies that clog his brain at the moment.

Tony opens the door to the establishment and ushers her quickly inside. He guides M to the bar and helps her up on the stool as he waves the bartender down.

The woman smiles at Tony. "What can I get you Tony? Is this your mother…oh no sorry you said she passed away when you were young."

"This is my aunt Emma from England and she will have a…."

"Gin and tonic my dear."

"Of course she will…is Scarlet in?"

"Yeah she is in the back go on and I will look after your aunt."

Tony looks at M.

"I will just be a moment…do not move…I would not survive the combined forces of an evil Ducky mixed with the intensity of James Bond should you even chip a nail while in my care."

M laughs as she sips her G&T that the bartender…Trish just handed her.

"Tony I will be fine out here with Trish and there is hardly anyone here…when does the show start anyway?"

Tony rolls his eyes and moves down the bar to the door at the end leading to the back offices.

Trish answers M's question. "The show starts around 3 for those that leave work a bit early. We run them every two hours or so."

"I haven't seen a burlesque in a very long time…this should be fun."

"It is unless we get surly drunks that expect the girls to actually take their clothes off. I just love your accent where do you live Emma?"

"London."

"I've never been…want to but travel is so expensive unless you have friends or family to stay with. Are you the wealth aristocratic aunt married to Tony's uncle that he was alway telling us about on that estate in England…Clive Paddington."

"Yes, I was married and he did pass away."

Tony returns with Scarlet who shakes M's hand. "Hello. I am Scarlet and you must be Tony's far…far too classy aunt."

M smiles. "Yes, I am Emma I was married to Tony's uncle."

Tony appears shocked for a heartbeat and then remembers speaking to the girls about that.

"Scarlet is going to look after you here until I can come get you…I am so sorry that I've been called into work at a time like this aunty."

"Oh dear boy, don't worry yourself I will enjoy the show and a few cocktails here with these lovely ladies."

Tony smiles at Trish and Scarlet. "Don't let her onstage or she will take over and cause the audience to go insane…her voice will drive them to distraction."

"Oh…you sing madame?"

"Well…I did long ago but I am far too old."

Tony smirks at her.

"Oh M you would slay them on stage…admit it."

M levels her most masterfully evil glare at Tony.

"Someone may die…that is for sure."

Tony pales and excuses himself to get back to NCIS or Ducky's to see what happened earlier.

Scarlet takes M's hand to give her a tour of the stage area when Tony takes his leave.

By the time DiNozzo returns to Ducky's the carnage has been removed and everyone in Ducky's sitting room is looking at him expectantly.

"M's fine…she is spending the afternoon with some friends of mine until the all clear is given and we can go get her."

Bond moves towards him. "Where and with whom?"

Tony shrinks back a bit from the intense look on the man's face. "What happened here…everyone fine?"

Gibbs answered. "Yes, and Gunn is in custody so we can go get M now and take her to the airport."

"Oh…all right….wait all of us or do you want me to get her and meet you there?"

Gibbs and Ducky frown. "Where is she DiNozzo?"

"M is with Ms. Scarlet at Madame Rouge's burlesque club."

Gibbs smiles as Ducky swats one of Tony's arms as Ziva swats the other.

McGee frowns. "Tony…the head of MI6…this is a new low for even you."

"Hey McGeek…she was loving it. M said she hasn't been to one in a while and Scarlet is trying to convince her to sing for them later. M reminded me that she lived through some pretty swinging times in one of the largest most important cities in the world."

Fornell laughs. "Who did you say she is exactly DiNozzo?"

"What you think I called her Mrs. Henderson of the Windmill or something from another movie like the Best Little Whor…"

Ziva hits Tony again as she sees Bond turning a dangerous shade of red.

"Tony!"

"Ouch…not so rough Ziva. I told her that she would rock a corset and that her voice is just…"

Gibbs smacks Tony upside the head as the group of them moves towards the cars. Bond gets in Tony's car with Ziva and Felix. Fornell, McGee and Ducky are with Gibbs.

Bond calls and updates Tanner telling him that Gunn is in custody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M enjoys the tour of the club and meets some of the girls getting dressed for the first show. The first show is more of a chorus line with the singer coming in the evening around 8 pm.

Stockings, corsets and feathers are everywhere as the girls don wigs and their make up creating their new appearance for the show.

Scarlet asks if M knows any show tunes as she guides her on stage. The man who runs the music from his computer nods to them as they enter the spotlight he creates for them.

There are only a handful of customers drinking at the bar as they turn to look at the women onstage and one whistles in appreciation.

M's certain if is for the lovely dark-haired woman in the red gown and black corset. She waves at them and smiles.

A yell is heard. "Give us a song!"

Scarlet looks to M. "What songs do you know?"

"I know some of the songs from Cabaret but I don't think…"

"Pete…Cabaret."

Pete punches a few buttons and the song springs forth on the speaker system. Scarlet hands M the microphone.

M looks shocked and takes it in her hand. She tries to remember the words but Scarlet pulls her forward to see a monitor at their feet by the floodlights and the words scroll up as the tune progresses.

M sings along for the rest of the song until it ends and the place erupts in applause. The girls are standing in the wings clapping and shouting for her to continue. The men at the bar are standing and whistling for her.

M blushes and takes a small bow curtsy and hands the microphone back to Scarlet.

"You are not getting out of it that easily…we need to get you dressed and ready for the show."

"I can't…I am not good enough to…"

"Cabaret was about Sally Bowles who was not a fantastic singer but she was rough and sexy and your voice has that in spades ma'am."

M smiles. "Only two songs…Cabaret and Don't Tell Mama."

Scarlet waves some girls forward and tells them to get M ready…she is going on first.

The girls swarm M and help her into a striped corset of blue and red. They try different wigs on M and she choses a bob cut in strawberry blonde and a red feather boa.

"I don't think I can pull off this look…I am far too old to be doing this…what is she thinking?"

Scarlet enters the room and looks her up and down. "You madame could stop traffic like that. The men will be very appreciative especially when they hear you sing."

"Are you sure they won't head for the hills?"

Scarlet laughs and holds her hand out to M. M grasps it as she stands and Scarlet guides her to the side of the stage. M peaks out to a half full room now.

The door opens to show Tony and Bond first followed by the rest of agents that M has met over the last few days. She turns to Scarlet panicked once she sees Bond and Ducky standing side by side looking towards the stage as Tony approaches looking for Scarlet and M.

"I can't do this."

"Too late."

Scarlet nods to Pete and the music begins to play and he announces the special guest singer the lovely Emma.

Scarlet gives M a shove to the stage as the audience claps.

Bond's shocked when the announcement's made and he smiles at Ducky who stares straight at the stage.

Gibbs and Fornell grab a table with McGee and Ziva while Bond and Ducky remain rooted to their spots just behind the table were Tony and Felix sit.

Bond is alert to any problems that could arise from the audience. Gibbs and Fornell are debating on who owes who a beer and whether they can get away with having one now.

Ziva shakes her head and orders them all virgin orange whips.

Bond declines his and orders a Scotch as does Ducky…they feel like they need it today as they look up at the woman on stage that holds such sway over their lives.

M smiles and begins to belt out the song Cabaret as the chorus line of women forms behind her. The house goes silent as her husky voice floats over them as they eye her in her costume upon the stage.

The audience knows she is an older woman but it is soon easy to forget as she becomes more secure and begins to strut upon the stage as if she were born to it.

Bond finishes his shot and orders another a double. M is devine…he takes a quick photo and videos her singing.

M begins to dance a little more during the second song spurred on by the applause from the first song.

The members of NCIS are smiling and singing along if they know the words. Felix smiles at Bond.

"That is one hell of a woman you have for a boss James."

"I know."

M takes a bow after the song ends and the group jumps to their feet clapping and cheering as do the rest in the audience.

Gibbs slides in beside Bond.

"Nice ginger wig...it suits her."

Bond smiles. "Yes it does, doesn't it. I will tell her you liked it."

M beams in the spotlight and looks straight across the room at Ducky who is cheering and moving to the stage. Ducky reaches up towards her and she leans down to grasp his hand.

M stands back up and walks to the edge of the stage and down the stairs into his arms for a hug.

"You were incredible my dear."

"I didn't think anyone I knew would see that…I'm so embarrassed. I need to go get changed…I take it that it is time to leave."

"Unfortunately yes. We have Gunn and everything is over…even us."

"Ducky…I told you…let us not regret anything…we are together when we are together. Come see me in London…soon but as for now…come with me now…I need help changing."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bond stands with Felix and watches as M pulls Ducky backstage with her and takes another gulp of his scotch.

Gibbs is suddenly beside him as he is rests up against a railing to the upper level bar behind them.

"You OK Bond?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that M and Ducky are saying goodbye and you are drinking feelings away."

Bond takes another double from the waitress and holds it up to Gibbs in a salute.

"Here is to gingers…redheads…who drive us mad."

Fornell, on the other side of Gibbs says…"here, here." as he raises his beer in salute.

They shake Bond's hand and move to leave. Tony advances on them to find out what is going on.

"Tony can you drive them to the airport?"

"Sure boss and then I will take Ducky home."

Bond interjects. "That will not be necessary Gibbs, Felix will be taking us to the airport."

Felix salutes Bond after looking at his phone. "Our ride is here and waiting outside."

"Thanks for your help Felix."

"Anytime, Bond…anything for her. That is some dame you work for."

"Yes." Bond manages to say without slurring much.

Bond and Tony stand waiting after the others move off to the side to wait to say goodbye to M.

The show is good but not as impressive as watching the head of MI6 shaking it up on stage, singing like the sexy dame she is.

Tony always finds silences uncomfortable and likes to fill them with his own voice.

"So does she sing like that at the office Christmas party?"

"No, never but now that I know she can…I will place a note in the suggestion box at HQ. Thank you... by the way…I am glad you were there to get her away from that mess."

"Anything for Emma Peel."

Bond smirks at Tony. "Did you flirt with her the entire way here?"

"To be honest…yes…she called me cheeky…is that good or bad?"

"Was M laughing?"

"Yes."

"Good then. It means she won't have you shot."

Tony wiggles his eyebrows. "What do you think they are doing? You think he's helping her undress?"

"Don't want to know…but likely…wouldn't you?"

"God yes!"

Bond pauses, with his drink part way to his lips at the fast, almost involuntary way Tony makes that exclamation.

"Sorry Bond. I know you're sweet on her and this...this has got to be hard. If my father had been here you would have had to shoot him or I would have."

"Bit of a player?"

"Yes, and M would have brought out his A game and then some. Ducky would have punched him likely."

"Ducky doesn't seem the type."

"I know but we do crazy things when we are in love."

Bond looks at DiNozzo and whispers under his breath as he turns back to watch the show on the stage.

"I know, we even stand by while they sleep with other men. Knowing full well that they fell for him because we never told them how we feel. Here's to stupidly letting moments pass because we thought we had time."

DiNozzo frowns and lifts his glass in salute to Bond's missed moments. Poor guy...he has got it bad. M and her young killer agent...who would have thought it.

DiNozzo feels bad for the Duck man...to have to say goodbye to his new love so soon.

DiNozzo looks at the text he just received and sighs...it's as if his father knew he was talking to about him. He will be in town tomorrow...thank god M is leaving today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M loops the feather boa around Ducky's neck as she pulls him to the change room in the back.

They are leaving soon and M wants to say goodbye privately. She pulls him into a kiss which they enjoy for a few minutes.

"Ducky…would you get the laces in the back for me?"

"I would be delighted. Where did you learn to sing like that Olivia or were you undercover as a chorus girl once?"

"No, in university I was in drama and very much enjoyed the thrill of being on stage."

M's corset loosens and falls to the floor as she steps out of it and turns to look at Ducky. His face reflects a mixture of desire and sadness.

"We cannot do this now can we Ducky?"

"No."

M picks up her fitted jacket and puts it on over the camisole and bra she was wearing. The corset was the only additional item other than the wig that they gave her.

M carefully removes the wig and works her fingers through her short white hair to fix it.

"I see the sadness that I've caused you and for that I am truly sorry."

"It is my fault Olivia…I knew the moment I met Bond and spoke with him that you were more than a boss to him. That he wanted you the same way I did. I couldn't help myself around you and I threw caution and logic to the wind and got lost in the moment."

"I didn't mind our moment Ducky and I have no regrets in falling quickly into bed with you. It was something I wanted to do…had to do after…Nigel. Life can go two ways for a widow…wallow in the loss or climb back up on the horse and find someone new. The problem with me is the job…I have to be very careful who I choose. With you…it just seemed so easy. You are right, we are not at the same place in this relationship…you went 0-marriage and I am still at stage 1."

"What about Bond?"

"That is…too much for me to handle right now. I still cannot believe that he has developed these feelings for me but I am not going to jump into bed with him. Most women do with him but I cannot afford to have this get out of control…I have to think of my position first."

"I will stay in contact and I want you to tell me if anything changed between the two of you. Honesty is the best policy."

"I agree. If you meet someone special I expect the same call to my mobile, Ducky."

Ducky takes M's arm and they walk back out into the club. The audience cheers her and M blushes accepting a few handshakes.

DiNozzo presents her with some flowers that he bought from a lady at the bar and gives them to her with a wink. M pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek. Thanking him for looking after her and the lovely flowers.

M moves to shakes hands with the rest of the NCIS agents and agent Fornell of the FBI. Felix stands off to the side with Bond.

"I have had a very exciting time here in the states for this visit and I thank you all for your help to me personally in dealing with this threat. I know that we may not always see eye to eye on matters of national importance but it is nice to make contacts that can be trusted within your agencies."

M stands before Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs I will expect an update on the Marines and I would like you to send me the addresses of the families of the men that died so I may send them something."

"Yes ma'am. I will say this has been very interesting and I hope you have a safe flight back."

"If you ever need our assistance with anything do not hesitate to call. Ducky has my number."

Ziva shakes M's hand. "I will speak to my father this evening and tell him that we met."

"Knowing your father Ziva…he may already know."

Ziva laughs as McGee shakes M's hand. "Pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Thank you agent and feel free to make contact with our Q branch at anytime…I assume you have made contact with some already."

"Yes, I have spoken with one of the members since you had them hijack our systems in NCIS…it should be interesting to keep in contact."

Fornell takes M's hand and brings it to his lips. "It has been an honour ma'am."

M thanks him and takes Ducky by the hand. "Would you like to say goodbye here?"

"I think it is best that we do my dear."

Ducky pulls her into a hug and holds her tight. Ducky whispers into M's ear, "I will miss you."

He kisses her neck below her ear and then both cheeks in European fashion. M pulls him close and kisses him on the lips quickly before releasing him and suddenly turning towards Bond, quickly walking out the door to their waiting car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three of them leave the club and head towards a car that Felix called to come get them. A large black SUV with dark window waits in the parking lot.

Bond helps M climb into the back and moves around the car with Felix to climb in the other side when the vehicle suddenly takes off, speeding down the road.

Bond hits his phone as Felix does the same as they run back towards the building.

The members of NCIS are exiting the club for their cars when they see a panicked Bond and Felix run towards them.

Gibbs waves him over to the car, Bond and Felix climb in as the rest get in with Tony.

Sirens wail as they take off after whoever just kidnapped the head of MI6.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

M is thrown about the vehicle, smashing uncomfortably into the door because of the sudden acceleration.

"What is going on here…are you kidnapping me?"

The driver removes his hat and sunglasses to show agent Gunn staring back at her from the rear view mirror.

M pulls her mobile from her pocket and begins texting Tanner, Q and Bond.

"How did you…so quickly?"

"The phone will not work in this car…I have a jammer in place ma'am. I will not harm you I am just delivering you to my uncle for questioning."

"Here in DC?"

"No…we will be taking a flight soon just not to London like you thought."

"I see…you're making a run for it now…CIA, FBI, NCIS and MI6 will all be looking for you."

"Nothing that a name change and some minor plastic surgery won't fix, M."

"I doubt it will be any improvement."

Gunn smirks back at her. "Didn't like that old woman remark from this morning. Actually that was all for show…you are damn sexy for an old dame."

M glares at him through the rear view mirror.

"Quantum is very upset that you and that Bond figured out the situation in Bolivia. They really like their profits and their privacy. I am sure you can understand that…M. Why the code name for you but not for the agents…that has always seemed strange."

"What makes you think you will get me to an airfield to take me elsewhere?"

"Easy M…I am taking you by boat to a yacht that is large enough for a helicopter and then several jumps to my uncle. It will take some time but it is necessary as you can imagine."

M remembers that her Derringer is in her pocket still but when to use it? It has only one shot before needing reloading and she does not want to waste it if she can get to White.

White is the one she wants…he had Mitchell almost kill her and had Vesper killed. By the varieties and locations of property tied to Quantum through their investigations there is an Island near the Bahamas that is likely where they are taking her.

M types a text that will send as soon as it is able.

_I would like to take that cruise now Bond. _

_Yours M._

M tucks the mobile in the back of her pants and not her jacket pocket…once the jammer disengages and before he can find it on her she hopes that it will send the message.

Gunn drives erratically to a marina and pulls in and shuts down the SUV.

M prepares to jump out the other side by sliding over as soon as he leaves the vehicle. She needs to distance herself from the jammer enough and stall for time.

Gunn exits and moves to her door but M manually hits the lock and slides quickly to the other side as it opens when he clicks the door unlock button on his key ring.

M opens the door and slides down the other side running away towards the docks and boats hoping to make it somewhere that she can lose him.

M takes her phone out and looks for signal strength. As the bars pop into existence she feels the vibrations of text leaving and notifying London of her situation. M drops the mobile in a garbage can and continues running around a small shack on the dock.

Gunn steps out from around it in time for her to run right into him.

"Nice try M but you are coming with me. Give me the phone."

"It's on the floor of your bloody vehicle…I will wait here while you go retrieve it."

Gunn grabs her and begins to pat her down. He spends a little too much time outlining her bra for hidden items. Unfortunately he is through in his search and manages to find the small Derringer in her right pocket.

"Well, well aren't you full of dangerous surprises M. Why didn't you use this when you had the chance?"

"I often find that toadies are rarely worth the bullet, when there are bigger fish to fry."

Gunn growls and grabs M's arm pulling her down a dock to large speed boat that he quickly unties and pushes out while jumping in.

Gunn takes her arm and pulls her along with him and deposits her into the seat beside him as he starts the engine and heads out of the slip and out into the channel that leads to the sea.

"Sit back, relax and enjoy the ride M…It will be your last chances for fresh air and freedom."

"You sound sure of yourself…to bad you won't manage to live much longer."

"Now you sound rather sure of yourself M."

"You don't know Bond like I do."

"Oh…is the great M going to kiss and tell?"

M scoffs at the remark and remains silent as the shoreline becomes smaller in perspective as do her chances to escape.

"No? I thought you and the kilted doctor were testing out his mattress not one of your agents. I thought Bond only banged hot young morons and hangers on…uncle showed me a photo of the one that died and she was definitely worth playing with…not worth the 50 million but still for a few days…"

"Apparently tastes change. As for the doctor…he was a misdirection…my escort for the night only."

M does not want the organization anywhere near Ducky or his friends at NCIS. It is better to direct them at Bond…he can handle himself and it is not far from the mark as it is.

Bond will be moving heaven and earth to get to her and M will not feel at all sorry for the hell that is about to rain down on these men. It is rather exhilarating to think that Bond will do this out of personal desire, and not just because it is his job.

Gunn looks at her in a different way all of a sudden as he stares at her cleavage as if to gauge her physical attributes and the attractions they hold for a much younger man like James.

"Tastes change…I will have to ponder that M…I would not want to waste an opportunity to see what the attraction is."

"Watch the water and the skies and stop trying to look down my blouse."

"You really like to order people around don't you M? Your bossy attitude actually is a bit of a turn on."

"You will not have the opportunity unless you plan on stopping here to give them time to find me, then please do and I will cooperate in as much that keeping you occupied will stall us for the sake of rescue."

"M are you in a very strange British way, coming on to me?"

M scoffs again crossing her arms under her breast making them seem even larger and stares him straight in the eye.

"I suppose I am…if I must…for Queen and Country…I've sent others to do similar and I do not think myself above my agents."

"I may take you up on that offer M but after we reach the yacht. That boat has comfortable cabins and does not need me to drive. Until then hold that thought."

"I doubt I will make it as easy for you then."

"Well, my dear we will have to see about that."

M understands that seduction is a tool in the arsenal of an agent, not that she ever thought that she would have to use it at her age. Knocking them off-balance and distraction is the only thing she can do to stall and help HQ and Bond find her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felix is yelling into his phone as Gibbs drives like a maniac. Fornell swearing at him for the driving. Gibbs opens a line to Abby and has her help from base. Police, NCIS, FBI are overlapping to find the vehicle.

"Damn it!"

"What is it Felix?"

"It's a ghost…he was released by the CIA…an agent Kent…and that means White in Welsh…These guys need to get some originality. I am having every agency look for derivatives of White on their staff."

"No tracer on the vehicle…damn it! This is the last time M comes to the states! Q do you have her mobile and does M have an active tracer?"

Q answers. _No tracer but her mobile must be off or blocked….wait…I just got a text and narrowing to a location. The text is just about Gunn taking her…the location is the marina…I sent the map to your mobile now._

"Q I got the same text and then another. It says…._I would like to take that cruise now Bond. _

_Yours M."_

Felix asks. "What does that mean?"

"Plan B…I told her about making our way to the Bahamas to catch a Royal Navy vessel back to Britain. Q look at yachts, Islands anything we can connect Quantum or White too. I will ask NCIS about a boat."

Bond speaks to Gibbs and explains the direction the search is taking as they arrive at the marina. Bond finds the mobile in the trash, cleans it and puts it in his pocket.

Tony, McGee and Ziva question the manager and Gibbs gets a helicopter to come get them and asks Vance to direct Naval ships in the direction of the Bahamas from the DC area. Vance will coordinate with the Navy.

Bond has Tanner and Q working on finding M. It is not every day that the head of MI6 goes missing.

Tanner has alerted the PM and he has contacted the Navy on their behalf. The Atlantic fleet is on high alert as quickly as the calls are made.

Bond just hopes it will all help…a capture, not kill alert on Gunn and White. Unfortunately Quantum has all the leverage, because losing M is not an option.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M stares over the waves as they go ahead to her kidnappers destination. The sea is soothing...like gazing into a fire. This leaves M a lot of opportunity to think on what an unmitigated disaster this trip has become.

M prefers to force her thoughts to the pleasant occasions...like last night with Ducky. M has been lonely since Nigel died. It was nice to meet someone with whom she clicked so easily.

The rest of this drama M could bloody we'll do without. Bond and drama, disaster, expense go together like tea and toast.

"When will we arrive to meet your uncle?"

"Soon M, are you impatient to see him again?"

"Oh...yes I can hardly wait to see how his leg is doing. I suppose that it was too much to ask for it to have been gangrenous."

"As I said earlier today, he would like to tie you to a chair next and see how that goes."

M scoffs and continues to watch the sea and sky for any sign of rescue. The compass is showing north-east for direction. Damn it! She assumed they would be going south towards the Bahamas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and Felix are getting on a Naval helicopter with Gibbs and Ducky. Tony and the others are on the way back to NCIS to aid from there.

Coastal vessels are to keep an eye out but it is a large ocean.

Going on information from M they have assumed that Gunn will head to the Bahamas. Q is digging into multiple levels of shell corporations to find boats and properties that are owned by Quantum.

Once airborne the expanse of ocean beneath them, time is their worst enemy. Gunn is not an idiot and deactivated his transponder leaving them to find M by sight only. The sun will be gone soon and they all know that the chance of finding her in the next hour is slim.

Bond and Ducky are beside themselves with worry, while Gibbs gets updates from NCIS. McGee and Abby are helping Q branch with any leads on Quantum's holdings in the US.

"Bond, I'm sorry but we have to head back until morning."

Bond's hands clench into fists on his lap. Ducky pats one reassuringly as he looks at the younger man who feels the same feelings of loss as him.

"We will find her James, I can feel it."

"Yes but will it be in time to prevent her torture?"

Gibbs looks back at them. "I trust M knows how to use her greatest weapon to prevent or stall well enough for us to locate them. Bond you can stay at my place tonight."

"Thanks. I sent Tanner back to London to lead the investigation from there, not to mention deal with the PM in M's absence."

The helicopter drops them at NCIS and Gibbs drops Ducky off at his place and head to Gibbs'. They sit in the spartan home and have a beer.

"You don't lock your house? I thought that only happened in Canada?"

Gibbs laughs and nods. "Anyone is welcome to try but the neighbours all know what I do. There is little threat. Bond...I think M can handle herself...no need to worry."

"I know, but sometimes her greatest weapon...her mouth forgets the kind of danger she's in and Christ if she doesn't know how to push every button a man has."

" I can see that but maybe the time Gunn needs to get her out of country, or wherever will work to our benefit."

"I will turn in now...get an early start."

"0500 early enough?"

Bond nods as he goes up the stairs with Gibbs an settles into a spare room. 5am will come quickly and James will have difficulty with sleep tonight knowing that M is not safe in bed under guard or even n the arms of a certain doctor.

Bond is not usually a praying man but things that he has no control over like M being in the clutches of evil men, lead him to unknown territories of spiritual awareness.

"Dear lord. Don't let them touch a white hair on her head. If they do...Quantum will burn."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Warning: Mature themes, implied.

M sees the yacht in the dim of early evening. There is no helipad on this ship, he lied. Damn it! Gunn figured she must have gotten some message off or communications of some kind.

They pulled up to the yacht and Gunn handed her off to two men above on deck. Gunn climbed up the ladder after her and spoke to the men holding her.

"Add fuel and head to the rondevu point."

Gunn pulled M into the main cabin. The table's set for three for dinner. Gunn pointed her to the water closet to freshen up. M looked into the mirror and sighed...how is she going to play this?

Silent...her silence is often as unnerving as her vocal anger...this is her game-plan. Gunn knocks on the door demanding her presence for dinner.

M exits the facilities and keeps her posture and expression neutral under the smirking gaze of her abductors. Gunn takes her arm to guide her to the middle of the rectangular table.

Gunn his place at one end of the table as the door opens to reveal Mr. White who smiles at M and sits at the other end. Two men enter and begin serving soup and salad. After they returned to the galley.

"Welcome my dear M...please enjoy. There is no need to fear poison...that would be too pedestrian for your death. I envision something more grandiose for your death...something at the hands of your own agent...Bond I think."

M's neutral expression momentarily cracks as her eyes narrow to pierce White's.

"Touch a nerve M? Bond is a volatile man...you barely have control of, he will be a perfect tool for our cause."

"I am not sure that will be possible uncle. I saw a certain agent in her arms last night and I think that their relationship is far from professional. In fact I think Bond cares far more than she would like. Bond raced to DC to save her from threat that Q branch exposed from our less than secure Marine units."

White smiles. "So Bond is sweet on the mother figure in his life. We'll this makes my plan change for the better. I can punish both of my favourite MI6 members with each other. Although, if the two of us can come to an arrangement that is mutually beneficial..."

M shook her head as she finished her first course. The servants returned with the main course that M began without pause. Not wanting to rise to their baiting.

"By now you must have realized that we are not heading to the Bahamas as you may have originally guessed. We are heading back to a private estate in the US. A very popular wealthy family owns this land but we use it from time to time."

M hopes that a connection can be found by Q in time or her lack of a cyanide capsule may prove disadvantageous over an extended imprisonment.

Desert's served with tea and coffee. M takes the coffee to attempt to perk herself up for the after dinner questioning which she expects soon.

"You know nephew...I don't remember her being so quiet before. What I do recall about meeting M, was a sexy, gravely British accent that could infuriate and stimulate...pompous, arrogant, smugly, efficient. Now...silent. No men with guns to protect you. Just us...two men who would like information and one stubborn, beautiful woman fighting her innate desire to bitch at us for being terrorists. How ever will this evening go?"

"I don't know uncle...but she does intrigue me. What do you think draws a man like Bond to pant over her like a dog? I thought the expat doctor was warming his bed with her this week but then Bond and her were kissing on the man's porch."

"Bond usually has women like dear Vesper...now...now his true affections are shown. I thought that he saw through Vesper's act...I know you likely figured her out once she tried to take your sex toy away."

M sat back in her chair while she sipped her coffee ignoring their teasing. Things are about to get bad, she can feel it.

Gunn pulls the Derringer out of his pocket and places it on the table. He then slides it the length of the table down to White.

"She came armed with this."

White picks up the small elegant weapon and points it at M. He then stands and pulls M's chair down towards him. White places his hand under the table placing the gun against her leg.

M forces herself to stare him in the face, his face contorts in anger.

"Do you fear me and my organization now M?"

M continues to say nothing and just stares blankly at him. Suddenly two hands grasp her shoulders as Gunn moved behind her without her realizing he was there.

"She was talkative on the boat...you must unnerve her uncle. M even tried to seduce me in order to stop the boat."

"Well, well...that is something. Maybe something to consider. First things first. M I would like to know about the inner workings of the five eyes and ears. Anything, that can help Quantum avoid detection and work more freely in the world. In fact if you give me what I want you will be released...unharmed."

M just looks at him and crosses her arms under her breasts and crosses her legs clamping her lips into a thin line of obvious disgust.

Gunn grips her shoulders tighter as his uncle leans in close to M's face.

White would like to break her. His hand reaches behind her neck and pulls her face to his as his lips crush against hers and his tongue probes and forces its way into her stubborn mouth.

M pulls back with all her might but Gunn's hands on her shoulders clamp her in place. Her eyes are wide with shock and she twists her face away from him to break the connexion.

White smiles as M turns away from him wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. White's motivation for taking her was revenge but now...now the image of her struggling beneath him in bed as he takes her enters his mind.

M is beginning to panic as White's change in plans becomes apparent as the two of them pant for breath after that forced kiss. She never thought this would happen...she expected to get shot but not this...even when she clumsily attempted to seduce Gunn to stall for time, she never really expected this.

It is time for her to speak. Time for her to make him act...do something that will make him give himself away.

M gives her best, most disarming smile and begins to laugh.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Q has barely slept in days. Now that M is missing the entire division is on high alert searching the Atlantic Ocean for their commander.

A young man with curly hair and spectacles approaches the elder Q with a tablet.

"What is it young man?"

"I have been working on the theory that M's kidnappers doubled back to shake our focus to an island nation...not the US. I have found a Quantum link here...there is an estate that within four hours they could have reached with another...larger vessel."

"Yes, well we've just been informed that the speed boat was found directly east of the marina."

"But, allowing for the north south currents there it would have floated from the north."

"Yes, I see. I will inform Bond and Tanner. You get any eyes that you can on that estate."

Suddenly Q's computer beeps an alert and the information is telling his someone has accessed M's personal account.

"I think we found them!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M began telling White that what he wanted to know was easily accessible and in plain sight for any criminal organization.

"Do not touch me again and I will give you my access code. You release me tomorrow morning and you will have over 6 hours of access before the codes change. When do we reach shore?"

White and Gunn look shocked at her sudden change but agree to her terms.

An hour later they make landfall and M is ushered into in a massive home by 10pm. M gives them access to her account in the deep web...MI6 has been using for information an undercover operations.

M knew the second they accessed her account that Q branch would know and that Bond would find her. No matter the precautions they put forth M has confidence that Q will be able to find her now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

McGee gets a message in the wee hours of the morning from Q. Within 2 hours Gibbs and Bond are in the building being debriefed from Q and plans for retrieval are made.

Bond is pacing impatiently as FBI and NCIS get helicopters and tactical teams ready. By 5 am they are finally ready and en route to M.

The sun is just rising over the ocean as the teams surround the estate and work their way in towards the house. Bond moves at the front and bounds up the stairs of the quiet home as he opens the door that Q believes M is in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gunn doesn't trust her...and there is no way he is letting her out of his sight regardless of what his uncle says.

Gunn assumes his uncle plans on keeping M for a while...using her for information and then possibly shooting her for revenge.

"Now that I have given you access I would like to get some sleep. Older people need a lot of rest and it has been a long few days."

White smiles at her as he has some of his employees working on the computer.

"I will be happy to escort you to our room M."

M tries to cover her shock and smiles. "That was not part of our deal...you are not to touch me again."

"Why do you think you are in control of anything here M? Does your arrogance know no bounds?"

"Why are you interested in taking an old woman to bed White? Nothing young about to torment? I cannot possibly be your normal fare."

"I owe you for the bullet in my leg...or should I say you owe me."

Gunn whispers in his uncle's ear. "Uncle...she came on to me...I was going to take her to bed."

White frowns. "Don't be ridiculous. She is mine to do what I please with, if I keep her for a while and I bore of her you may have her but then I get to shoot her.

M overhears their plan and pales visibly. Q had better work fast.

"I see that you are not a man of your word...that is disappointing White, and I would rather be taken to bed by your nephew."

M wants them fighting...it gives her a better chance.

"I am going to take a bath while you two decide who assaults the old woman...I was of the opinion that criminal masterminds were always surrounded by young beautiful hangers-on...the two of you must be desperate for attention."

M turn and climbs the stairs quickly and makes her way through to the first bedroom she can find. She hopes that the bath in this old house has a thick locking door.

As M's hand reaches the door, White's arm wraps around her waist pulling her against his body as he pushes her through the door...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M gathers her clothing and retreats to the bath area locks the door. She drops her clothes on the floor as she methodically moves to the large tub in the centre of the room.

M plans on spending the rest of the night locked in the bath. M lays back in the tub and soaks to wash away the memory of his touch.

M hears him leave the room and hears Gunn come to take his place...knocking trying to lure her out with false platitudes and promises of good behaviour. He wants to continue with what his uncle...

M refuses to acknowledge it...it didn't happen...she will persevere...she forces more pleasant thoughts to the forefront of her mind as she soaks in the tub to work out her aches and stressed muscles.

M thinks about Ducky...she thinks about her children...she thinks about Bond. Anything but what just occurred.

Thoughts of Bond quickly turn to thought of revenge...she will send him after White...he may expect Gunn to Finish her off in whatever way he chooses. Maybe that is why he ran...knowing the kind of hell that may rain down upon this house from MI6 once they find her.

Perhaps White decided he had what he came for. Information, plus he...he managed to take her...dominate her...his revenge...while she is left with pain and the memory.

M will send any available 00 to capture White...but first she will have Q branch will take all his money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond smashes his fist into the jaw of a disoriented agent Gunn as commotion erupts from elsewhere in the massive home. The sound of helicopters and gunfire persist as Bond screams at the agent he has semiconscious in his grasp.

"Where is she?"

Bond hits him again as Gibbs enters. "House is secured...where's M?"

Bond tosses Gunn to Gibbs' feet and growls angrily as he moves to the messy bed he grabs the blankets and tosses the covers over looking for his petite boss.

A member of the NCIS team enters to tell them that three men escaped by boat and they are in pursuit.

Bond moves to the door to the bath as Gibbs checks the closet. The bath is locked. Bond bangs on it as Gibbs joins him.

"M...M are you in there? It's James, let us in now...you're safe."

James looked at Gibbs and they both put pressure on the door...nothing moved easily and it is securely locked. Bond throws himself at the door then kicks it and it splinters in to revival a massive bathroom with a large raised tub in the middle of the room.

The two agent walk in and Gibbs bends over to pick up M's fitted black jacket and a black satin bra. Bond moves along the far side of the tub to open a closet door but tuns to find M's panties and pants.

Gibbs holds up the bra and smirks. "Wherever she is she's naked."

Bond shoots him a look and peaks into the tub that appears to be full of towels. One shifts slightly and Bond smiles. He pulls out two fluffy white towels to show the white pixie cut of hair snuggled among the towels and wrapped in a big plush white bathrobe.

Gibbs smiles. "If they had tried to shoot their way in that would have been the safest place to hide."

Bond shakes M's shoulder lightly. "M...come on sleeping beauty...wake up...it's time to go home."

"Aargh...let me sleep...I've had a hell of a week already and this is the most peaceful sleep I've had in weeks."

Bond and Gibbs laugh as Gibbs leaves the two of them to give the signal to the troops that they found her.

Bond puts his arms under M and lifts her gently out of the tub and cradles her in his arms.

"How did you manage to cocoon yourself in the bath?"

"I needed the bath and the lock worked so it was the only plan I had...he pounded on the door for ages. The towels help cut the noise down considerably."

Bond laughs while still cradling M in his arms sitting on the edge of the massive tub.

"Bond...you are planning on letting me down so I can dress?"

"Just enjoying the moment ma'am. White got away but Gunn was sleeping in the bed out there...waiting for his turn in the bath."

M stands and looks for her clothing, not acknowledging the joke Bond hands her the bra that Gibbs was holding earlier.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Bond. Are you going to leave so I can get ready?"

"I have to keep an eye on you so you don't disappear again."

M scoffs and shakes her head while pushing him to the splintered door.

"It was not my fault you and Felix lost me...I should dock your pay and have the director dock Felix's also."

M dresses hurriedly and exits the house to see Gibbs, Felix and Bond waiting with other men.

"It is time for us to go home. I assume you will bring us to the airfield agent Gibbs?"

"Yes ma'am. We will take you back to base first while they send your plane back from London"

"Sent Tanner home to work from there? Good thinking Bond even if it forces me to wait in DC longer. I will be glad to get home. Any leads on White?"

Felix shakes his head. "In the wind...escaped by boat. Officially he never even entered the country but we will be watching for him now. I will have to say goodbye here because I need to report this fiasco now. Goodbye James and be safe m'lady."

Felix kisses M's hand, then shakes Bond's and Gibbs' before leaving.

Gibbs moves them into the waiting helicopter. They fly the hour back to the NCIS base and usher M and Bond into the basement morgue as McGee darkened the trail.

M gets a second chance to say goodbye to Ducky this way. McGee and Abby make sure her entrance is unobserved.

Ducky opens the door at the knock and James and M enter and look around. M seems nervous around him. Not quite sure what to do or say.

Ducky hugs her tightly and whisper into her ear. "I am so glad they found you."

M closes her eyes accepting the comfort that he is offering. It seems different now...the way Bond held her this morning did also. She has to focus on the positive...anything positive at this point.

The look of relief on the poor boy's face was enough to tell M how deeply James cares for her. Beaten, bruised without food or much sleep in days and he was still the first to burst in and immobilize Gunn and save her.

Too bad it wasn't a bit sooner...it's not their fault it isn't any of their faults. M will just have to live with it.

M has already spoken to Tanner and Q and thanking them for finding the trail she left for them.

M smiles as Ducky releases her from the hug as her phone rings. She answers and speaks. Gibbs and the rest of his team arrive in the morgue to see M chatting on her mobile as she moves to the corner of the room.

DiNozzo smiles and shakes Bonds hand. "So you will actually get to say goodbye again before you leave? Important call?"

"If she took it now...I think it is the Prime Minister...that or the Queen...she never keeps them waiting."

Abby smiles widely. "Imagine having the Queen of England call while we're just standing feet way from her...wow."

Ducky and Bond smile at her as M ends the call and rejoins the group.

"That was the Prime Minister and he sends his thanks for all your help. I for one am famished and could use a good fry-up. I would like to take the lot of you for a meal as thanks for going above and beyond for us."

"I like the sound of this, boss please say we can all go to the diner?"

Gibbs swats Tony upside the head. "Show some class DiNozzo. Maybe they don't want to hang out in a diner."

M smiles widely grabbing Ducky's arm linking her's around his. "A diner sounds wonderful...I've never been...lead the way McDuff."

The group enters the greasy spoon as all eyes land on the group plus the two professionally dressed but slightly mussed up MI6 agents. They find seats and the waiters Peggy smiles at Gibbs who is obviously a regular.

"Jethro...you bringin the whole family today?"

"Just the gang from work...you remember Ziva, Abby, Tim and Tony...this is our doctor Mallard and our friends from England, M and Bond."

"Welcome...my my...all the way from the old country. I will start by getting every one coffee...unless you would like some tea instead."

James and M answer at the same time. "Coffee is fine thank you."

They look at the menus. M has to ask about the types of ham, Canadian bacon and bacon. The waitress kindly shows them the difference.

Bond looks at M sitting beside him. "Just order the Canadian bacon it is the closest to English bacon from my experience. I want to try grits and sausage gravy and biscuits."

The meals came in massive portions. M's eyes widened in shock as she looked around to all the others who began eating. M tries her eggs as her stomach growls making Ducky chuckle beside her.

Bond's meal was a southern plate of food M had never seen before. She took a forkful off his plate as he spoke to Ziva. The biscuits were very good so she snuck another forkful but Bond's hand grabbed her wrist making her drop her utensil with a crash.

All eyes riveted in amusement as Bond turned to M.

"If you wanted some, why didn't you order it?"

"I am really hungry and what if I didn't like it?"

"You will never know if you don't try M...variety is the spice of life. Now be a good girl and eat your own food."

M pouts as the table tries not to laugh at the head of MI6 getting caught red-handed.

Ducky grasps her hand under the table and leans in to whisper in M's ear.

"It is obvious that there is another layer to your relationship with Bond. It seemed completely natural for you to help yourself to his plate as it was for him to chastise you for doing it. What he said about variety...was for you also my dear."

"As if...his type of variety is a girl for every port doctor."

"I do not think that any of those girls would be allowed to eat off his plate or drive him to ignore physical pain the way you do M. Bond was a mess when Gunn took you...the panic on his face...he loves you a great deal."

M frowns and whispers back into Ducky's ear. "What am I going to do about all of this Ducky? I don't think I've ever been this confused."

"Follow your heart my dear, it is only logical."

"What if my heart wants two things?"

Ducky pulls back from her for a moment and smiles. "I don't know...the offer of marriage still remains...you can stay here or I will spend the next six months dealing with my life here and come to London."

"I'm not ready for marriage...never thought I would do it again after Nigel. I wish the two of us had more time to just date to see where it goes."

"What about the fact you have a young agent that will be showing up at inopportune times to save you from me or any other man who might strike your fancy?"

"I can order him away."

"Do you really want too?"

"Ducky, you keep telling me that Bond loves me...and you're right...he does in a way. However, I never would have ever acted on any attraction to him. It is you that have pushed him into admission of those feelings."

"Not true...I did not send him here rushing to save you. He came because in his mind only he can protect you."

Ducky grabs M's hand to bring it to his lips and he sees her wince in pain. He frowns and looks at her wrist pushing down her sleeve as he does.

"What happened M?"

The table heard the concern in Ducky's voice and became quiet. M blushes and shakes it off with a joke about the proportions and offers Bond the rest of her potatoes in payment for stealing samples of his food.

Ducky stands abruptly taking M's hand and pulling her up and practically dragging her to the exit. Bond looks perplexed and stands to follow.

Gibbs interjects. "Maybe they need some alone time."

"I am still her bodyguard and she is not leaving my sight until we get home."

Bond quickly follows to the parking lot as he sees Ducky pulling the jacket off M's shoulder as she stands trapped by his body in the open door of the car.

"What is going on here?"

"That is a good question Bond. M would you care to tell us what happened with those men...really?"


	18. Chapter 18

Warning Mature themes.

Chapter 18

Bond moves beside Ducky to see the bruises on M's arms, neck and lower on her chest.

Ducky moves close to her and examines her collar-bone. Bond growls as he looks at the marks as the sudden realization hits him.

Bond's stomach lurches as he looks at bite marks on her collar-bone.

M grabs her jacket and hastily pulls it back into place.

"It is nothing now let me back in to pay and say my goodbyes."

Ducky frowns. "That is not nothing...did White sexually assault you?"

M refuses to give voice to the trauma she endured only hours ago. She shakes her head and pushes past Ducky and an ill-looking Bond to enter the diner and give the waitress a credit card.

M returns to the table as they are getting up to leave. She smiles and says goodbye to all but Gibbs who has agreed to drive them with Ducky to the airfield.

They exit the diner once M signs for the food.

DiNozzo asks M a question before they part.

"So what name do you sign for your credit card? Emma Peel?"

M laughs. "A woman like me needs to keep a few secrets agent DiNozzo. It has been a pleasure working with you all."

Ziva, McGee and Abby all nod in agreement and follows her outside as the climb in a car and wave goodbye as they head back to base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky and Bond watch M walk back into the diner without them.

"Christ, Ducky...I didn't know...we found her barricaded in the bath...she was cracking jokes."

"Well I imagine she wants it kept quiet...most do. Listen as hard as this is for us to stomach, it is far worse for her and it embarrasses her that we know."

"What the hell does she have to be embarrassed about...it was beyond her control and it was my bloody fault that Gunn took her to begin with!"

"That is it exactly...it was beyond her control...how much in her life is beyond her control? Only the really painful things like the death of her husband or agents under her command. This is a weakness and a woman like her cannot afford to have. M will stomp that weakness down into the depths of herself."

"M is going to work herself to death over this...I cannot even stomach thinking about what happened. How am I going to get her to talk about it...let it go?"

"At times it may be a fight...I can envision a lot of yelling and passionate denial. Contact me when you feel the need. If you can get her into therapy, good but you and I know that is unlikely."

"Yes we do. I'm sorry that we are both in love with the same woman doctor."

"I'm not Mr. Bond. I know that you will stand by her and help her in any way you can because you do love her. I will make arrangements to come for a visit in a month and I will call her daily to check up on her."

"I will stand with her, I just hope I can be as helpful as you would be to her."

"Bond...you will have won her heart within the month and I will be content with the friendship that I cultivate with her over the phone."

"How can you be sure about that...maybe she will fall in love with you."

"M is just coming to term with your feelings for her...that does not mean that she has not been harbouring feelings for you for years. It is likely that she dismissed her feelings as pure fantasy. We all fantasize Bond, even when married, but rarely are we faced with the reality and in her case...this is all a shock to overcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs walks to the car with M to see two very somber and worried looking Englishmen watching them.

M looks very serious as she looks back at them.

"Shall we go gentlemen? I wish to get home as soon as possible."

"M...we need to take you to a..."

"Ducky I appreciate your concern but I will visit my doctor in London and that is **all** I am willing to say on this matter."

They travel in an uncomfortable silence to the airfield and M gives Gibbs a peck on the cheek and does the same to Ducky as she turns and quickly boards the private jet.

Bond looks to Gibbs as if his breakfast is not sitting well.

"Thank you and I will make sure she is all right Ducky and send you word. I will take her straight to the doctor as soon as we land."

"See that you do agent Bond and look after our girl well. I will be over in a month and I hope to see you and her well."

They leave and Gibbs turns to Ducky.

"Is there something I need to know about what happened Ducky?"

"No Jethro but if you could do what ever to find that man...dead or alive...I would like some time alone with his body on my slab."

Gibbs looks at his old friend shocked, but then he remembers the look on Ducky's face when he held M's hand...the bruise was visible and the pieces fall into place. He frowns shaking his head in realization.

"Damn it Ducky! White raped M didn't he?"

Ducky's eyes held it all. "Jethro you cannot..."

Gibbs runs his hands over his face. "I know…I know…I will respect M's privacy. White had better hope Bond and I don't find his slimy ass first...you know how I feel about men like him."

"That is the only reason I broke her confidence Jethro...you can use our resources to make sure that if he ever comes to this country again, we get him...then after...we will give him to Britain for disposal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond enters the plane and moves to sit across from M...just so he can watch her easily...how could he not have guessed it. Gunn is in custody but White...he is still out there.

"Which one was it? White?"

M's eyes bore into his. "I said drop it Bond...I don't want to talk of this ever...I would rather no one figured it out at all."

"M... Ducky figured it out. I was apparently not observant enough."

"No...it is not logical to think he would want to..."

Bond can see why White would enact such a brutal act out of revenge and desire for her but keeps quiet about these opinions.

"I will never tell another soul but I am taking you directly to your doctor and then I am going after White. Do you want him...dead or alive?"

"Q division is seizing all his assets that we have been able to find. I would like to say kill the bastard but we may need what he knows."

"Was it just him?" Bond doesn't really want to ask but he has to know.

M hesitates as she looks down at the plane's carpeting unable to meet his eyes. Why does he want to make her remember when all she wants to do is forget?

This is as close as this will ever get to an official report so she opens the door to the memory in as logical and organized a manner as possible. M stared at the glass of water on the table focusing on the ripples the vibrations of the plane cause.

"Yes...I left them after I gave the access codes. I knew Q would find me the second they used my codes to the dark web. They had had a disagreement about who got to...got to...take me to bed."

Bond does not make a sound...she needs to share this but his vision is turning blood-red. He will make sure Felix takes care of Gunn in a special way for his part in this.

"After...I escaped to the bath...Gunn couldn't get in, or he simply got board with the idea...he gave up trying to get to me...never really thought it would happen..."

Bond grips his armrests in barely contained rage...White only has to arrive in London almost alive.

"M...M darling...I know you don't want to remember and I certainly would rather kill someone than have to listen to you speak specifically about what that bastard did to you but I am here for you. Always remember that, and that I will not be gentle with him when I find him. I promise I will get him...if it is the last thing that I ever do...I will take him to hell with me if I have too."

M cannot help herself but tears begin to flow and Bond moves beside her on the sofa and holds her as she sobs. Eventually she falls asleep against him in comfort and safety of his arms.

Bond looks down on her...M...his boss is so strong a person but this...this is unbearable. The frustration...not being unable to do anything for her, its eating at him. How long? Bond ponders how long did it take for them to arrive after he had already taken her. Why couldn't he have been there sooner...if only.

Revenge fantasies parade through Bond's mind as he pictures breaking each of White's fingers for touching her. Pliers for his teeth that bit her skin...a knife for the lips...and other obvious parts of his tainted anatomy.

Bond eventually dozes off in his seat while holding M in his arms. He awakes as she slides from the crook of his arm to resting her head on his thigh pulling her legs up on the sofa as she moves in her sleep.

Bond take his time studying her features without worry of being caught. M is older but that does little to diminish her loveliness. Bond thinks that she is the most attractive women he has ever met and he has met a few beauties in his days on the job.

The fact that Bond's enthralled with her at this age...makes him think of the images of her young...the box of pictures Tanner brought back to London from the US.

M is not a shadow of her former self but a mature extension, a matured beauty. The youthful pictures showed a cute woman with light hair and a mischievous smile.

Olivia of the past could easily be mistaken for a student, young and effervescent. M's look has matured and intensified, she can dominate a room at all of 5 feet tall.

Bond continues to watch M focusing on the injuries. The bruising...she will hide that as much as she is able with clothing and make up. The other marks Bond can see by staring at her...her neck, collar-bone and these are just the ones visible there could be many others and that thought brings his blood to boiling point again. There are the marks of his fingers on her wrists and from what he can recall upper arms from when Ducky had her jacket removed.

This, is going to take time...M is going to work herself to death just to bury this. Too bad Ducky could not have come back with them now, his psychology training would come in very handy.

It is all just supposition at this point...the physical evidence leads to the conclusion but that still does not tell him what really happened while these marks were being made...what she endured.

Only the most base of men would do that to a woman. White wanted revenge and in a way Bond can understand revenge as well as anyone. He chased Greene to Bolivia because of his connection to Quantum because they had Mitchell try to kill M.

Bond would never use that kind of revenge against a woman, Bond does not think he would be capable of that kind of torture. A quick bullet is revenge enough.

At the same time Bond's relieved that a quick bullet was not used to silence this woman that he has come to realize is so damn important to him. If M had died...he could scarcely imagine the living hell he would be left in and the cycle of revenge would continue.

Bond told Camille that his motivation...his revenge after Casino Royale was about a woman, but not what she thought...she said _mother?_ At that moment Bond paused and answered the truth in how M likely perceived their relationship. It is only natural for M to assume the mother role at MI6 and many feel like she is a very strict, often bitchy, but always correct mother.

At the time Bond recalls smirking at Camille because he was trying but failing, to picture M as his _mother_. If M is his mother figure then she is Jocosta to his Oedipus, because his attraction to her was obvious to him from their first introduction. Obviously, M barely tolerated him. Bond doubts she harboured any attraction towards him, at least none that she will ever admit to, regardless of what Ducky thinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M awoke lying in someone's arms with fingers moving through her short hair and trailing gently down her neck. For a moment she stiffens but then relaxes. "Ducky?"

The hand stops its gentle caress. "No."

M sits up in confusion. "Bond?"

"Disappointed M?"

"No...I just forgot...where I was."

"At least Ducky is a good memory...M. I am sorry for not guarding you better...I'm sorry for everything."

"What happened is not your fault...what I said in the house about you and Felix was in jest...to lighten the mood...to divert you from anymore questions about what happened. I didn't realize the bruising had become so visible. I certainly never intended anyone to know of this."

"M...you planned to bottle this up? Not to ever acknowledge that it happened? I don't think it's healthy..."

"Don't be so bloody melodramatic Bond. What did you do after Vesper died? Did you go share everything voluntarily? No you didn't, and I knew the pain you were in. So don't expect anything different from me."

"But M...White hurt you...violated your body."

"Enough Bond...I know full well what he did. How did women deal with it 500 years ago, how do they deal with it today, as the invading armies sweep though their villages raping everyone? They survived and so will I. What do you expect of me...you expect me to disolve...as if I would crumble...let him win. In the end I will win...he will have nothing and nowhere to hide."

"I knew you would fight...I expect nothing less from you but you will need help. Let it be me."

"You what?"

"Help you M. Find him...bring him to you or kill him..whatever you want. Promise me this mission. No passing it off to 005 or another."

"All right. It's yours but try to keep him alive."

A few hours later they land in London and a car collects them and brings them into base in the middle of the night. Bond insists they go to medical and he waits outside the doctor's examination room for M.

After about an hour M exits with a bottle if pills and a frown as she sees Bond frozen in the same spot she left him.

"I hoped you had some common sense and went home for the night."

"I am your bodyguard and I am not leaving you until we get a location on White."

"Bond...I have a driver waiting to take me home and once there I will be perfectly safe. Go home. I expect you in by 13:00 tomorrow, there a lot of work to be done."

"No."

"What the hell do you mean, no? That was not a suggestion, it was a bloody order 007!"

"I am taking you home and I am staying the night."

M looks at Bond in confusion and growing anger. "No!"

The shot the doctor gave her to relax her is tugging at her consciousness but her anger is burning it away. M looks at Bond and the sadness there is crushing. How can Bond feel so responsible for her when he wasn't even ordered on the trip to begin with. If he had not found her...she cannot think about that thought.

"Yes! Now come along."

M is too bloody exhausted to argue with the stubborn man.

Bond takes her arm and begins walking her through the dark corridors to the garage. He guides her to his car and open the door for her.

M remains eerily silent as they travel the calmer streets of London at 3:00 in the morning.

They reach M's flat and he keys in the entry code for her parking, parks and leads her up the stairs. Bond stands behind M as she finds the keys. Bond brings in the luggage and turns to lock the door.

M walks silently upstairs and enters her room. Bond follows her, enters and drops her bags on the floor.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way Bond but get out."

Bond just stares at her for a moment.

"I…just wanted to tell you that I will sleep her on the floor incase you...need me close."

"What I need, is to be alone in my home."

"That is not going to happen M. White is still on the loose and until then…"

"Exactly how in the hell are you going to carry out your obsessive desire to be around me all the time? How can you satisfy this sudden interest you have cultivated in interfering with my personal life and manage to catch White? You insist you need to enact revenge for all the injustices the man has perpetrated and then you stand here in my bedroom still trying to get me in bed for some bizarre reason. I AM TOO BLOODY OLD FOR ALL THIS NONSENSE!"

"You need protection and you apparently need someone you can yell at, just because I know…I know M...or suspect what White did to you!"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Bond's clenches his fists at his side as he growls back at this snarky woman of his dreams.

"Your attitude speaks volumes to how well you are handling the assault M! I am going to try **not** to yell at you further but I'm **not** going to leave you alone until we have definite proof where he is…then and only then I will get him…bring him in and lie him at your feet bleeding and pleading for forgiveness. I was certainly not expecting, nor trying to get in your into bed tonight!"

M looks panicked and runs a hand through her short hair. All these swirling emotions are colliding within her, frustrating her and making her lash out at Bond, who is only trying to help.

"Our lives are surrounded in violence…I suppose I should not be surprised…how could I be immune…what makes me different from all the others? All the protection given me because I have enemies, Bond. Many enemies, so do not make yourself one of them and do as you are told. Leave! Sleep in the spare room for all I care…listen in while I speak to Dr. Mallard with your fists clenched in some strange jealous rage because you **think** you are in love with your mother figure."

"Ducky did not inspire me to start having feelings for you…they have been there from the moment you tore me a new one when you had me in your office the first time. I have never wanted a woman more than I wanted you in that moment. I don't **think** I am in love with you...stubborn beautiful woman. **I am in love with you.**"

"As if! So, you were thinking about me the entire time you were gallivanting your way about the Mediterranean with Vesper? I…as you can plainly see, was not born yesterday…save you lines for the next bimbo Bond."

Bond steps forward and puts his finger under her chin and lifts her angry scared face to his. Bond pulls M into a soft, gentle, tender kiss which he stops before M has time to push him away and acknowledge that it even happened.

Bond pulls the frustrating woman into a hug and rocks M holding her against him. Speaking calmly into her hair.

"M…I love you and I will be in the next room…just in case. I know your hurt and I wish I could take it away for you…I wish he had taken me instead."

M struggles against his affectionate hug. Her heart begins to pound in her chest in grief and panic. Bond's calming words eventually sink into her frenzied mind and she relaxes into his embrace.

No tears come…M is done with tears. She is in fight mode now…but she is sorry she directed her pain and vitriol at Bond. M sighs as she leans her head against his chest listening to the calming beating of his heart...smelling his familiar sent...his cologne.

"I'm sorry James."

"I will not leave you…I will take the sofa…if you want me out of the room."

"No."

Bond releases her and looks at her very confused as she pulls him to her bed.

"M?"

"Here…I need you close. Like on the plane...after all these months...I am still not use to sleeping alone. Maybe that is why I jumped into bed with Ducky so quickly."

"I'm sure there are other reasons for that...Ducky is a very nice man. Are you sure you want me here M?"

"Yes."

Bond's eyebrow leaps up. His heart soars in joy but now is definitely not the time for his fantasies about M to run rampant.

M walks into the bath and begins to change.

M's mobile chimes and it is a text from Ducky asking how she is and if Bond is looking after her. She responds with how annoying the overbearing agent is being insisting on staying with her.

Ducky texts: _Bond loves you...let him give you comfort and he will be tough enough to take all your verbal abuse my dear._

How did he know? Damn that charmingly perceptive man.

M sighs in resignation. James will look after her...if she allows him to. Nigel is gone...Ducky is thousands of miles away. Bond will keep her confidence...or she will kill him with her mood swings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond watches as M grabs some clothes and heads into the bath exiting later and climbing into bed as he remains rooted to the same spot.

M pulls the covers back and pats the bed. "Could you turn the light off."

Bond moves back to the door and clicks the light. M turned the bedside lamp on and she looks at the beautiful younger man standing nervously in her bedroom.

Bond never expected this turn of events and that makes M smirk at him suddenly amused at his nervousness.

"What is it Bond? Scared now that you are actually invited?"

"No ma'am...scared is not the term I would use...ackwardly enticed...desparate for calm nerves...I think I've faced killers with less butterflies than the mere prospect of being invited, and climbing into your bed."

Bond strips down to his pants and gets under the covers turning to face her.

"Now that you manoeuvred me into your bed M…do you have any plans for me that I should know about?"

M is lying on her back as she smiles and laughs suddenly humour breaking the tension between the two of them. M reaches out her hand to touch his shoulder tentatively.

Shivers rack Bond's body at her soft touch. M trails her nails down his arm to his hand that she intertwines with hers. Bond swallows hard as his body responds to her touch far faster than he thought possible.

M then rolls to face the far wall pulling his arm around her but leaving enough space between them, giving the illusion that this is just for comforts sake. The reality is that he's being strained to the limits…he would be an idiot to try anything and she knows it.

M's emotions are all over the board but she does need Bond's comforting arms around her…so strange that she has woken in his arms more than she has in Ducky's, a man far more suitable for her than one of her agents.

Bond can't help but think about how soft and warm M's body feels as he holds her in her bed...his arm around her. Even at 4 in the morning he has a difficult time relaxing enough in this agitated state to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NCIS

A week later McGee approaches Gibbs. "Boss here is that information on the owner of the home that you rescued M from. These are the estates and where they're located. I believe that if we watch them for any action from Quantum we may eventually find Mr. White."

"Good…let me know the second you find him in the US."

"Will you call M when and if we do?"

Gibbs pauses and sighs.

"We will eventually…I have questions and so does Ducky that need answering before MI6 gets him."

"Ducky has been out of sorts since M left hasn't he boss? He really misses her."

Gibbs smiles slightly. "Yes, he does."

Gibbs gets up to go get some coffee as he ponders how long they can manage to keep White if they ever find him in the states.

Meanwhile Abby, Tony and Ziva are trying to find something that they can do to cheer Ducky up. Tim joins them in Abby's lab while ideas are being tossed around.

"Ducky need us to take him out…to get his mind off…M…and it's not like I don't like M but her hold on our Ducky may pull him back to Britain. I cannot imagine it with out him…I will miss him sooooo much…it will make me far too sad."

Tim pulls Abby into a hug. "Abby…don't stress too much about this. I am sure that he will go visit her now and again but nothing permanent."

"Yeah Abbs…the Duck man will not leave us…I'm sure. Although…I heard that she left him that picture."

Ziva frowned. "What picture?"

Tony gets a far away look in his eyes. "1968 bikini somewhere by the sea in Britain…you know the one."

Gibbs walks in behind DiNozzo and hits him upside the head.

"Focus on work DiNozzo and stop day dreaming about time traveling back to 1968 to meet M."

"Sorry boss…I will get back to work but, you're in for a night out with Ducky to cheer him up?"

"Sure…now get back to work."

Gibbs walks into the morgue to see Ducky filling in some forms.

"How are you today Ducky?"

"Ahhh Jethro. Fine…just fine. I have completed my work and will leave early today."

"Gotta date Ducky?"

"Well, not with a live person but with an image and voice yes."

"How is she Ducky?"

"I spoke with Bond…she is working extremely long hours and refuses to acknowledge or talk about her extreme mood swings. He is concerned…says her plan is to forget it happened. She will not tell him exactly what happened...and to be honest I can understand that knowing is a double-edged sword to the heart."

"Bond is watching her?"

"Yes…he is living with her, until White is found and then he will go get him for her…she wants him alive. Bond hopes it may bring closure. MI6 has seized assets and raided shell corporations throughout the Caribbean Islands and Europe."

"Ducky how do you feel about Bond living with her?"

"I am glad M has someone to lean on. She is keeping him at arm's length she assures me but as you can imagine it does not make me feel very secure in my relationship with her. I have booked a flight for next month."

"Good. I'm sure you can help M a great deal. How often do you speak?"

"Daily…I ring her about 4pm their time when I start my lunch. Today I will be calling again to check up on her when I return home. Do you have any leads on White yet Jethro?"

"Not yet but you will be the first to know if we find him. Tim is working on it for me."

"Good. let's hope we can get him if M doesn't"

"Ducky, I've meant to ask…do you actually know her name?"

"Yes, she told me and it is a lovely name but I think I prefer to call her M…it suits her more, somehow."

Jethro smiles. "Couldn't have anything to do with it being short for Emma as in Emma Peel?"

"Jethro…now you're beginning to sound like Tony."

Gibbs shakes his head and laughs as he leave Ducky to get back to work upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

The month passes quickly, and M has Ducky's visit next week to stress her out further. M feels she knows the man much better after their frequent conversations but she's still concerned about being with him again face to face.

Bond is the reason…they have become closer…much closer than a boss and employee should. Ducky assumed that they would. Bond sleeps with her when she wakes screaming and thrashing from a nightmare. He comforts her and rides the tumultuous waves of her mood swings without too much fighting back.

Sometimes M needs Bond to fight back…force her to realize what she is doing and saying is damaging relationships with her other staff. No one knows…no one understands why she flies off the handle in a split second, but Bond.

Ducky will be here soon and he will be staying with her…sleeping with her. The thought sends waves of anxiety coursing through her body. She needs to face this…to go through with it…enjoy it but can she? Ducky can help her through it…he is such a kind…wonderful man. He reminds her of Nigel.

A tear escapes her eye as she looks out the window over the Thames. Every time…every time she thinks of Nigel this happens…it is as if he could have prevented all of this. Not logical but there is a yearning for the comfort her husband could provide…that comfort is now coming from two men…both have feelings for her and she for them.

Honestly, M's surprised that Bond has stuck it out for this long. His attention has not wavered and unless he is visiting women during the day when she is at work, he has been a monk for the month.

The image of Bond as a monk makes her chuckle to herself. It's an appropriate description, because there is a pained expression on his face when he gets up in the morning after spending the night holding her…protecting her from her demons. It is as if Bond is a glutton for self-punishment when he shares her bed.

Tonight M will tell Bond that it is time for him to leave. She needs to stay on her own…get ready for Ducky's visit and begin living again. If he insists, he can remain her driver and bodyguard but he needs to move out of her flat…it's just not healthy…for either of them anymore.

Something is changing...it was bound to after everything that has happened. At this point it is difficult for M to discern if it is and extension of her jumbled emotions or her feelings for Bond are morphing into something else.

M's disturbed from her introspective pondering as her computer beeps.

"Tanner get in here now!"

Tanner enters and they go over the information that has just been forwarded from Q and McGee from NCIS.

It seems that their friends have found White. M calls Bond and he arrives within minutes.

"Bond I need you to go to U.S. to help NCIS apprehend White for us."

"They found him?"

"Yes, apparently the family and organization that owned the home that I was…held at…owns others around the country and specifically one in the Florida Keys. White's suspected to be in Cuba but getting ready to leave for Florida."

"Good, when do I leave?"

"Tanner could you leave us and go make the arrangements for Bond's travel?"

"Certainly ma'am. Should I get working on another guard for you?"

Bond and M answer together. "Yes."

Tanner leaves and Bond remains seated in front of her desk as he watches her fiddle with some paperwork and then sit down to talk to him. He can tell she has something on her mind as she sighs.

"Out with it M…what is wrong?"

"I was going to discuss this with you tonight when we were home but now it has to be now. I need you to move out of my flat…to be on my own again before Ducky arrives. I thank you for going above and beyond for me and I have authorized a bonus for the time you spent…caring for me after…under the guise of a bodyguard, driver."

"I didn't do it for that…you make is sound so sordid and unappealing. I for one had a wonderful time seeing what you look like first thing in the morning…fresh out of the shower. How you read the paper and the way you butter toast."

"Come now Bond…you must be relieved that you can have time to yourself…not babysitting your boss."

"No…I can honestly say that it was the best month of my life living with you…domestic bliss, I do believe married people call it."

"We are not married…Bond, don't be ridiculous. Someday maybe you may have that domestic bliss with someone."

"No…I won't. I'll be killed in action or live alone."

"How can you say that? You may meet a wonderful woman that makes you think otherwise."

"I already have and she is sitting across from me and if I can't have you…I don't think it is ever in the cards for me to have any real domestic bliss…with someone I can't share everything with…I need someone like you M."

"Bond…I knew it was a bad idea letting you stay…but I could not have anyone else know about what happened. I do care about what happens to you…you know that don't you?"

"Yes."

"I want you to have a life after MI6. I want you to live long enough to retire from being a 00 and find someone to share a life with…you will have to lie about what you did for a living but it can work. It did for me and Nigel."

"I want you M…I want to wake up next to you and make tea and toast while you get ready for work. I want to play cards with you in the evening and talk about our day. I want to make jokes about Q branch and Tanner and see you giggle as you try to stifle it."

"James…I…"

"I want to make love to you. I want to feel all of you pressed up against me naked as I trail kisses down your neck. I want to get my hands on your breasts…I can die a happy man if I…"

"BOND! STOP IT!"

"WHY? You know this…deep down…you want it too! Age is just your bloody excuse! You want to know what else I want to do to you…screw you into the mattress for hours until you can barely walk the next day! I wake up sweating dreaming of giving you pleasure."

"I can't! I don't know if I will ever be able to….again."

"Say it M, have sex, screw, fuck…make love! What about Ducky? Could you with him? If he is what it takes for you to have sex again…enjoy physical intimacy, then please do…take him to bed as much as you can while he visits but when he leaves…"

"What…when he leaves you will what? Force your way back into my flat…surprise me in the middle of the night…force me…"

"Christ M, No! I would never force you…you know that so don't hide behind the veil of what happened to you. We are closer…we care for each other…I don't care if I am not the only man in your heart. To be honest, I fell for you long before your husband died and I never had the nerve to do anything more than flirt. I never hated the man for being the one that was lucky enough to share your life and your bed."

M palms her face and then lifts her eyes back to Bond. "I can't believe you truly feel this way."

Bond can see the conflicting emotion crossing her face. He stands and walks around her desk and crouches before her.

"But I do, M…I feel all the frustration and pain this has caused you and I wish I could take it all from your mind."

Bond leans in and kisses her. In that moment something snaps in M's head. This is the first time since that first night that Bond has kissed her and there is no allusion or pretence of what he wants with this kiss. This is a man with one seductive mission...her.

M allows Bond to deepen the kiss and he attempts to convey every emotion he may have hidden from every other woman he ever kissed. His heart soars in hope that this time she believes him…that this is when he breaks through the wall surrounding her emotions for him.

M cannot believe the inappropriateness of her actions…but damn it feels so very...very good. She suddenly realizes that she is leaning into him now and just moaned into his mouth as his tongue darts into her mouth to dance with hers.

Never one to miss an opportunity, capitalize on a moment, Bond wraps his arms around her as he moves closer to her. Their tongues do battle and in the back of his mind...please don't let Tanner come back yet.

M breaks apart from him panting for air. They look at each other for a moment as the spell continues to hold sway over both of them.

Bond stands and takes her hands in his. He gently pulls her out of her chair and pulls her into another searing almost feral kiss…his lips begin to roam her face to her neck and he whispers in her ear.

"Christ…M. I want you so badly…please say yes. We can go to your flat…now…I can pack and we can do this some more in private."

M is not thinking…her mind is blissfully distracted by his talented mouth and the month-long tension of having such a sexually desirable man living with her…touching her…snuggling in bed with her.

Part of M's mood swings may just be the result of extreme sexual frustration. Then it all comes crashing down as she remembers **_him_** and her body freezes stiff. Why isn't it a memory of Ducky…not…**_him._**

"What is it M?"

"White…you need to go…you need to get him, finish this."

Bond caresses her face with his hand. "Don't let him in your head…just when I'm breaking through your defences."

M smiles wanly at him and sighs. "I'm sorry Bond."

"For what? You have done nothing wrong…in fact you have made it all very right in my mind."

"You need to move out of my flat…and catch a plane for the mission. When you return Ducky will be here."

"I don't mind sharing if he doesn't."

"I am beginning to long for the time when having you in my office infuriated me. Now you just leave me confused…and befuddled."

"I was hopping for aroused also."

M gives him an exasperated look as she pushes him around her desk. "Go…and do be careful Bond."

"I will and I will see you when I return."

Bond moves into her personal space again to give her another kiss. Bond's arm snakes behind her back holding her in place as the short intense kiss breaks. He leans his forehead against hers and lets her go just as suddenly.

"I will find Tanner and go get my things from your home. I will be in contact later. Stay safe while I'm gone…this may be a ruse to draw me away from you."

"Bond…if he fights you…use what force you consider necessary."

Bond winks at her and leaves her office. Leaving M even more confused than before and damn him...aroused and tingling from his lips on hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond meets Tanner in the hall. "Here is your information Bond."

"Thanks, and Tanner make sure you watch her closely. This may be a ruse…have our best guarding her 24 hours a day."

"I will. Bond, I've meant to ask you…have you and M…become closer? I know that you were battling your feelings for her in DC but now you have lived together for a month. Did you cross a line in your relationship?"

Bond pauses and ponders the question. "Yes, but not the line you are thinking of…we are not sleeping together…in a sexual way."

Tanner looks confused. "But you're sleeping together?"

"Only once in a while when she has bad dreams about the abduction…it stressed her out a great deal."

"I imagine it would. I will make sure there is a guard with her at all times. I hear that Dr. Mallard is visiting next week."

"Yes he is…I am going to get my things out of her flat now that the chapter on White will hopefully be closed. Tanner...this conversation is..."

Tanner smiles and nods at him. The most amazing interoffice gossip ever and he's sworn to secrecy. Well, they do work for a spy agency.

"Good luck Bond."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond and Gibbs look through the binoculars at the small boat approaching the beach.

"Is it him?"

"Yes."

The next few minutes are a whirl of gunfire and the capture of White. He took a shot to the shoulder which Bond grips cruelly as he handcuffs him and tosses him in the back of the van they are using.

In a few hours they are at NCIS headquarters and Dr. Mallard is attending the patient in the morgue before Bond takes the man back to England.

Bond and Gibbs watch the man smirk at them as Ducky patches him up.

"What about my rights? I do not think you have properly arrested me agent Gibbs."

"No but you are not officially in the US and Bond is taking you. I have the owners of the estates you have used here and I made sure to read them their rights…or I should say the FBI did."

White looks a Ducky. "Thank you for the anaesthetic for my shoulder doctor…I just love the Hippocratic oath. Bond, how is the lovely M _feeling_, by the way?"

At that moment Ducky's hand slipped and smashed down on the fingers on White's right hand.

"Dear me…I am so clumsy."

"ARGGHH! You broke my bloody finger…do something!"

Ducky takes the man's hand and pulls the digit out setting it suddenly and painfully.

"There…I fixed it but the strange thing about age and the finger joints is that you will alway feel that break…that finger will become more and more useless over time. Now you will be exceptionally careful where you place your fingers in the future, won't you."

White grimaces in pain. "So it was misdirection, and the lovely M was enjoying time in your bed doctor…I thought I need only worry about MI6's hired killer over there."

Bond smiles. "You need to worry about the lot of us… your attempted revenge did not please anyone of us. She is doing fine by the way…free to live her life and do as she pleases which is more than I can say for you and the crumbling Quantum."

"I am sure dear M has other enemies that will surface in the future to enact revenge on her...eventually."

Bond growls at him and pulls him off the table. "It is time to go back to Britain."

Bond forcefully drags him out the back of the building he nods his head at both Gibbs and Ducky as he exits to a waiting car and speeds off to the airport to take the bastard back home.

Gibbs looks at Ducky. "I don't expect we will see White ever again."

"No…I certainly hope not Jethro."

"You showed remarkable restraint with him Ducky…so did Bond."

"Yes well, M needs closure…she has to face him and perhaps that will help her."

"When does your plane leave tomorrow?"

"Noon…so I had better go home and get ready."

"I will pick you up tomorrow and take you to the airport."

"Thank you Jethro…that is very kind of you."

"No problem and you will say hello to M for me."

"I will. DiNozzo has a gift I am to give her also…I think he purchased the Avengers on DVD for her."

Gibbs smiles and shakes his head. "I'm sure he did…sounds like him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M stands behind the two-way glass looking at him. White is in pain…she can tell by the tightening around his mouth and eyes. She's technically obliged to get medical in to look at him...and perhaps eventually….she will give that order.

M's been staring at him by herself in the room for 30 minutes. Tanner will be conducting an interview of him in a few minutes, she only need send him a text to begin. Bond will stand with her.

M has created the necessary questions for him to ask along with some from the PM's office about more offshore accounts.

It all seems very anticlimactic…she expected to dread it but she cannot even bring herself to care anymore. This apathy concerns her more than the man who sits before her. Now she controls him…he is in discomfort and a call from her can increase or decrease that pain…that is in her power now.

Logically M knows that he did what he did for revenge. White has no desire for her on any other level. It was just a callous and cruel punishment for her job. He did it because he could…he had time…he could have very well tied her to a chair and shot her in the leg just as easily.

M ponders if that would have hurt less in the long run. Both are traumatic but…she would recover…she is recovering. She is a survivor. There is a certain amount of protection living within civilized society but she now realizes that it is an illusion. Civilized society and bodyguards could not protect her…she could not protect herself and that hurts worse.

It was arrogant of M to think she was immune to such crimes…crimes that happen too bloody often to women all over the world…sex trafficking, abuse in the home. She has lived in protected bliss for years.

There is something M can do about this…in her position. MI6 is now working against more than just terror cells, there is something new to concentrate on. MI6's new mission, by permission of the PM is to help end sex trafficking.

Due to the massive increase to revenue from seizing Quantum's assets, the PM will be funding M's new mission partially.

M has already sent the first wave of agents out. Many to India to help the police prevent, track down and arrest men that are involved in gang rapes. MI6 agents are infiltrating human trafficking organizations all over the world in the last two weeks.

The last month has been fanatically busy as M organizes how to carry out all of this before she...retires...dies...whatever the future may hold for her.

Human trafficking has been all but ignored by governments around the world. Now M plans to do something that may shock everyone. M is going to offer White his freedom.

Bond enters the observation room and stands silently behind M as Tanner questions a belligerent White.

M only stiffens when he mentions her name…luring at the glass and more than insinuating to an extremely shocked Tanner, what took place between them during her captivity.

Tanner stumbles through the rest of the questions in a shocked daze. He would love to punch the man into unconsciousness rather that have him utter another word about anything.

M suddenly turns to Bond. "Poor Tanner…he is shocked to his core. Follow me Bond."

The two of them enter the room and White smiles widely.

"Hello my dear…wonderful to see you again…"

Bond hits White so hard that the chair tips over with him in it.

"Bond…help him up please."

"M?"

"I have a deal for you Mr. White one in which you will not refuse because I know that you will like it a great deal."

M tosses a picture of a lovely estate on a small island in the Pacific down on the table.

Bond picks White and the chair off the floor and plops him back into it.

"Planning a vacation M…do you want me to go with you?"

Bond stands behind White and digs his fingers into his injured shoulder until he groans and sweats in agony. All his pain medication from Ducky has worn off long ago.

M smiles wickedly. "No this is your choice. You may spend your incarceration on this island or in a prison here in Britain but you have to pay the price."

"What price?"

"1 billion pounds."

"What."

"I want as much money you can get...you bragged about the assets of Quantum to many people. 1 billion…money makes the world go around and I want it."

"I misjudged you my dear…now that I know you are as viciously greedy as I...I can only hope that you will be accompanying me there?"

Bond places his hands around White's neck squeezing tight. White's audacity, insinuating M would do such a thing or that she would consider joining him in anything infuriates Bond further.

M's skin begins to crawl by the way he looks her up and down...picturing her and him together. M schools her features and begins again calmly...treating White as though he was something rather distasteful that has annoyingly ended up on the underside of her shoe.

"No, you and I will never see each other after this interview."

"Why would I get you such an amount even if I could?"

"I know you can…we only took the proxy companies away so far but you could liquify assets in that amount and I want it."

"What for?"

"My business."

"Is this official for Britain or for you personally M?"

"Both actually. You get me the money and you get the rest of your days on this Island. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes but I will need supplies and protection from others there….I can't just take their money and not have protection."

"The Island's location will only be known to only a few and you will have weekly supplies."

"I am to trust you?"

M tosses another picture at White.

"Here is a picture of a cell at one of Her Majesties Prisons."

"You will have to let me go to collect the money. I will need three weeks."

"You will have one week and you will be with Bond."

M turns and leaves the room Bond and Tanner following.

"What the hell M? You are letting him go?"

"Yes, first to medical and they will chip him without his knowledge. Then follow him and get the money."

Tanner looks like he just returned from vacation and has no idea what is going on. "What's the money for?"

"That project we've been working on Tanner. The reason that both of you have been pestering me, claiming that I have been working too obsessively hard. I am funding an operation against human trafficking and giving a cash influx into much-needed domestic violence shelters here in Britain."

"The government approved your ideas?"

"They approved in as much as I have carte blanche to create the networks needed to help **IF** I get the money. I am going to use illegal money to fund it. No one knows about this offer…I am not disclosing where this money came from because I want it to bloody well go to somewhere that it can actually help people."

Tanner and Bond smile down at their sly and sneaky boss.

"Tell no one and Bond don't let him die…until after I have the cash."

"The Island is a ruse?"

"No, not at all…I am a woman of my word and he'll be taken to the Island and then I will accidentally let it out the code for his tracer. Let the remnants of Quantum take care of him for us and then we can collect them when they do. Overall it will be a windfall for the government and we can focus on the human trafficking and make strides against rape culture everywhere. I think it is time Britain takes a stronger position with the U.S. in our international policing of the world, but with a humanitarian focus."

Tanner smiles. "So you personally are going to rob the rich to protect the poor."

"I suppose I am Mr. Tanner."

Bond frowns and crosses his arms.

"This is going to make it even harder to keep you protected M. Once Quantum's criminals and exploiters of the world markets find out what you are doing they will send all sorts of sheriffs of Nottingham's after you."

"I am old Bond…so what if they manage to take out Robin Hood…the cause and the organization will be ready and going before they can take me out. Or I will disappear and retire after the mission gets moving."

Bond stares deeply into her eyes.

"M I will always make sure you are safe…you know that."

"Yes…I know Bond but you will be on the front lines also."

Tanner smirks. "Are you considering retiring with a certain doctor M or…someone closer to home?"

M looks sharply at her chief of staff. "Tanner! Mind your own business."

Bond shoots a glare at Tanner. "What if the government changes its mind and the PM takes the money?"

"I have full documentation of the deal and his statement _If you can find the money go ahead M, do what you want."_

Tanner smiles. "I imagine the press would have a field day if it came out that they stopped the programme when it is not funded by the government."

"Yes, Tanner they would. Bond could you take Mr. White to medical and get his answer for me. I for one could use a cup of tea. I have a lot of work to do before I take the next few days off."

"I will be make sure your security detail's doubled M, until Bond returns and White is on his island or in prison."

"Thank you Mr. Tanner."

"And M...I'm sorry you had to face that man...the things he said he did...I had no idea."

"It is between us Mr. Tanner. I trust you will not tell the world."

Tanner looked shocked at the idea. "No...I will never mention it...ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond watches White carefully as he exits the Swiss bank followed by multiple suitcases and places them in the armoured car Bond is driving. He is the bodyguard of a man he would like to murder slowly himself.

M is likely having a lovely time with Ducky and Bond is looking forward to seeing Ducky if he is still there when he gets White off to his island.

Bond opens the door for White and then gets in himself and drives to the private airfield. They will be back in London for a few hours before heading to the Island.

Once they land Bond takes the money directly to the bank and deposits it in the account M has created for it. They will confirm the amount of Euros and let M know once the counting and inspection concludes.

Bond takes White to holding in MI6 until this is all accomplished. Bond heads home and showers after sending a message off to M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

M feels a relief of spirit once Bond assures her the money is safe and White's locked in the cells beneath MI6.

M and Ducky have had a lovely time…talking, taking long walks in the park and going to the theatre. In the evenings Ducky peppers her with pointed questions. She knows that he is trying to decide her rate of healing.

Ducky being the exemplary gentleman he is, insisted on taking the spare room while he visits. M appreciates the gesture but her confusion continues. He has not even tried to kiss her and she doesn't know if she has it in her to initiate anything physically romantic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later Bond returns from the final mission. He decided to wait on the Island to see how fast Quantum would act. 24 hours after he and White arrive, the boat comes.

White begs Bond personally for the protection he claims that M promised him. Screaming that M is a lying bitch.

Bond sneers at him. "Her exact words were..._The Island's location will only be known to only a few and you will have weekly supplies_. Only a few do know and she sent supplies."

Bond watches from the roof as they drag him screaming from the house over the rocks to the beach.

Bond photographs and videos the perpetrators of the horrendous crime, a little disappointed that White didn't suffer more. A Royal Navy ship is about to cut off their escape route and Bond is very happy that the big fish came out themselves to punish the bastard for his theft.

M will be happy...White is dead and at least 3 other major players are in custody, their boat seized. Bond meets with the Naval landing party and leaves with them.

It is a nice island...maybe he should bring M here sometime and they can have a picnic on the beach where they shot White.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second M receives a message from Bond her relief is palpable. Is it because he is back or just the mission's accomplished?

M has told Ducky nothing of what has become of White. It is not like she questions his loyalty but, if and when the American's catch wind of what she has done…many will be unhappy privately but outwardly supportive of M's new mission against human trafficking.

Ducky senses right away the changes in M since he spoke with her before coming to London. Now that he is here with her and White is in custody M is far more relaxed.

"That was James wasn't it?"

"Yes, how could you tell?"

"You're entire demeanour changed…you become more relaxed just knowing that he is in country."

"Well, the mission was an important one."

"Is that all it is…the mission?"

"No…no its not Ducky. Damn you…you read me far too easily."

"You have fallen for him since leaving the US haven't you?"

"Yes, I think I have. It is so stupid…improbable and will only lead to ruin."

Ducky smiles in spite of the blow to the heart he has just taken.

"I told you to follow your heart and I did mean it. I will always be a friendly ear from across the Atlantic should you need it my dear."

The two of them sit in comfortable silence on her sofa sipping their drinks. The car's going to be here soon to take Ducky to the airport and home.

"I need to thank you for all the support Ducky…it has not been a very romantic holiday for you I am afraid."

"After all that has happened I didn't think along those lines my dear. You needed a friend far more than you needed a lover. Speaking of lovers…DiNozzo sent a present for you with me."

Ducky moves to his bags sitting in the hall ready for departure. The plastic bags is in the front pocket and he brings the item to M.

M smiles thinking about Tony and his strange childlike attitude. "What is it?"

"Nothing to risqué I hope but knowing Tony the way I do…you never know."

M laughs. "Your thinking it is a feather boa and a corset Ducky?"

"If I had thought it was that I would have given it to you the moment I arrived in hope of seeing you in it my dear. No…I think it is a DVD and I assume he got the region right or you will be unable to view."

M begins to laugh as she sees the face of Emma Peel looking at her from the cover. "Thank him for this Ducky…it was sweet that he thought of me."

"DiNozzo would move mountains to come here and join MI6 if you called him my dear…one of his movie fantasies com true."

"I will keep him in mind."

"Tony will be over the moon to even be in consideration."

"What about you Ducky? Will you be alright?"

"Of course I will…I never held much hope on a long distance romantic relationship. That is why I proposed marriage and why I've been resigned to this fate the minute you said no."

"I am sorry Ducky…I care for you but not enough to stop the life I live now to accommodate and move continents for you. I am loyal to crown and country…I have been for so very long I could never turn it off."

"I am loyal to people more than countries now I suppose. Having served here I do hold to the same ideals but I also support the new country I have learned to love."

"You have good people there Ducky, and a wonderful home and family. I envy your closeness to them."

"You are close to your staff also…you just can't show it to the same extent that I can."

They hear the door and stand to say goodbye. Ducky wraps M in a hug and then takes his coat and hat off the rack.

M pulls him down for a kiss that lasts a little longer than mere friendship dictates but then they were more than just friends.

M opens the door for the driver who comes in to collect the bags and leaves.

"I will call you tomorrow Olivia. I expect you to call him now and invite him over for dinner. Don't leave the poor boy hanging any longer."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for…"

"Bond loves you like I do and will not push you into anything you are not ready for."

"What if he changes his mind?"

"Consider me your plan B darling. If you call…I will come."

"I am sorry Ducky."

"I'm not! I had a whirl wind relationship with a beautiful woman, who I now consider a very good friend. Not to mention A+ housing in London when I come to visit."

"You are always welcome Ducky and I thank you for your loyalty and help to us when we needed you. I have sent an official thank you to director Vance and a gift basket to your lovely group."

"I am sure they will love it…just as they loved you."

"I thought Gibbs distrusted me and Eli's daughter, Ziva too."

"They warmed to you believe me…they are just more suspicious. If Tony warmed to you anymore we would have needed a fire hose."

"Oh…Ducky don't exaggerate."

"I'm not…Bond is not the only young agent in the world with an appreciation for older, wiser and very attractive women. Goodbye my dear."

M kisses him again and Ducky leaves and climbs into the car. He waves at her and pulls out his phone.

M hears a text alert.

_Call him!_

M chuckles to herself as she dials Bond's number.

Whatever the future may bring M will have to make time to enjoy herself. She will crawl her way back from what happened and move towards healing and James Bond will be the key.

Perhaps her morning for Nigel is finally over and a new chapter can begin. M hits SEND...

"Hello…James, it's Olivia. Would you like too…?"

The End.


	20. Chapter 20

By request and for: LadyDuchess82.

Thanks also to detectivecaz; liz1967; DS2010 & SassyRaydorGirl for all the comments and helpful suggestions.

Epilogue: Conversation between M and Bond

_James…It's Olivia. I was wondering if you would...like to come over for dinner tonight? _

_I am serious….no…Ducky just left for the airport. _

_Yes… that means I am alone in the house…you would make quite a detective for deducing that one James. _

_Sorry for the sarcasm….are you drunk James?_

_You just sound so confused. _

_Well, I never had to invite you to dinner when you were living here after..._

_I have everything I need to make a meal here and yes you can call me Olivia while you're here._

_How about 7 is that enough time for you?_

_Ha…ha, if you come now nothing will be prepared._

_I need time to get ready._

_Good. I will see you then….bye._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What on earth?"

"You asked me for dinner…I thought you would like some wine."

"Wine…yes but candy…a balloon heart attached to a teddy bear it is a little above and beyond. What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't really…I was nervous to tell you the truth."

"Nervous why?"

"Us...this. Me and you...here and now how much you mean to me."

"Since when does a woman make James Bond nervous?

"M you are the only woman who could ever make me this way."

"Bond, you are not in any trouble and it was Ducky that made me call you…he insisted I stop...keeping you waiting."

"He did…did he? Is this some sort of older person pillow talk that I need to learn about?"

"Bond! No…Ducky stayed in the spare room. He knew I needed him as a friend not as a lover."

"I think I love that man."

"Ha ha…I will be sure to tell him when we speak tomorrow."

"You two have become close haven't you?"

"Yes, we have…he is an amazing man."

"I am sorry M, but I am selfishly ecstatic to learn that he will stay in the states. His loss because you are an amazing woman M and I would move anywhere to be near you."

"Flattery will not sway me that much Bond."

"I have to try to charm you into bed somehow Olivia."

"James...I am still healing…and both of you have helped me…more that you can imagine and I need to thank you for that. Now come in and take your coat off. Dinner will be ready in a moment if you would like to open the wine."

"Certainly M. It smells delicious."

"I hope you like lamb and potatoes."

"I do very much. Here…sit down and relax M…I'm sure it will be delicious."

"This wine is very good."

"Here, let me give you some more."

"Bond, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"M I've seen you drink…one bottle for the two of us is not going to do it."

"Ha…I suppose you are right…good thing I have a few bottles of my own."

"Good…I thought you might."

"Let us just see how the evening goes…the conversations we need to have."

"Now I'm nervous again M…Olivia."

"Don't be. I have to know what happened on the mission and I am sure you have questions for me."

"I most certainly do. First of them being are you in love with Ducky M?"

"Well, I see that you like to jump right into the emotional arena first. I like him…I enjoyed spending time with him but no I am not in love with him."

"I am positive he loves you and I did not enjoy being in the same house while you enjoyed sexy time with him."

"No…I know you didn't…I'm sorry but your personal profession of love seemed like a giant joke to me at the time."

"So you think my feelings are a joke?"

"No…but you understand…I thought you were playing games with me."

"Do you believe in them now?"

"Yes I do."

"So I finally got through that stubborn nature of yours and you understand that I love you."

"Well…love is strong isn't it…I mean have you been in love before?"

"Not like this."

"Why is this different?"

"I never stop thinking about you…I want to be with you all the time…protect you. Kill whoever touches you."

"Even men you like…Ducky for instance, because he touched me…a lot."

"Stop rubbing it in M…I do like him but no I do not want him touching you. I am very glad that I was on that mission for the entire time he was visiting or I would have camped out here to discourage any bedroom activities between the two of you."

"Ha…if you had I would have taken him to bed just to torture you."

"So you would use the poor man just to aggravate me? Well, well M. Who exactly would you be doing that for then? I never took you for such a terrible tease Olivia."

"Don't push me Bond."

"Back to Bond…what happened to James. You always switch depending on how much I irk you. Olivia I think you need pushing every once in a while. Even if you did have had a rough year."

"Yes, I have had a bad year…but it is getting better now."

"You still miss him don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Does that bother you too?"

"No…not Nigel, never him. He had claim on you far longer than I. Anyone else…is unwanted competition."

"So you would never have told me how you felt about me had he lived?"

"No, I never would have dared."

"That does not sound like the James Bond I know."

"You think I would…try to seduce you while married? Yes, I suppose I have gone after married women on the job before but they had unhappy marriages M."

"You assume mine was always happy?"

"For a woman like you to stay…yes I do."

"He did cheat on me once."

"Really? Did you get him one back and take someone to bed?"

"No…that would have made everything worse. The rampant sexism of society believes that because of my position if I digress…it would be a security risk. Hell if they find out about Ducky I will have to visit the PM's office and have my wrists slapped."

"What about with me?"

"We have the same job…signed the same secrets act. Of anyone you would be considered safer than my husband even."

"Do you want to deal with another elephant in the room M? Do you want my report tonight?"

"I was unaware there were two elephants in this room?"

"Your relationship with Ducky and the disposal of the garbage that raped you M."

"Yes…yes…what happened?"

"I took him to the Island and he bitched about everything on the flight in. He thought that you had arranged me taking him as a way to snuff him out. I stayed around but not close enough to have to speak with the man. He assumed I was awaiting pickup by helicopter after I saw that he was settled.…I was waiting for them to find us. It only took a day. They dragged him to the beach and shot him. He did beg me to save him…I ignored the bastard."

"But you said they came to do it themselves and we got them."

"Yes, we did…along with a lot of money for your project."

"Good. Do you want dessert? Why are your eyebrows wiggling in such a way?"

"Dessert M?"

"Oh really…I don't think we are going that far…regardless of the rather teenaged gifts and wine you have plied me with."

"So I have no chance tonight?"

"Chance to do what Bond?"

"Chance to sleep with you."

"You have already slept with me Bond…at least 8 nights in the last month and a half, if you include injured and drugged in my hotel in DC."

"Let me rephrase that. I want to make love to you…desperately."

"James…I…don't think I can do that yet…it is still too soon."

"M…Olivia…don't stress about it…I understand completely. I will wait for you to be ready, but I would like to spend the night…just for support."

"James…you are incorrigible."

"By that smile M…I think you like incorrigible."

"Maybe I do but we must also set some ground rules if we are going to develop whatever this is into any sort of relationship."

"OK…number one; no work talk in the bedroom."

"I think that is jumping ahead a bit James. I was wondering if we should tell Tanner and Eve?"

"Tell them what M…nothing has even happened."

"Tanner expects…that we are in a relationship already doesn't he?"

"Tanner is too scared of both of us to say anything else…I think he may even be happy for me."

"Really? Just you?"

"You have already mastered this love thing…long ago, but I my dear, am a work in progress."

"That is how you define your love life…a work in progress?"

"Yes…fits I think. I came closest to understanding what it means to be in love when I met Vesper. Then Camille showed me the danger of obsession without love…I do hope that girl found some peace."

"Tell me about Vesper."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes…I know what she did and I would have killed her myself if she hadn't drowned."

"Really? You would have put a hit out on my girlfriend? M I think your sentimentality is showing."

"I knew you were being played…once I found the trigger for her betrayal. I wanted to warn you when I visited you in hospital with Mathis but you never woke. Mathis thought she was genuine but I had my suspicions and looked into her more intently once I returned to London."

"You were there…I thought it was a dream…I thought Mathis betrayed us remember. I was horribly worried all through my trips into consciousness that Mathis had you and that he could hurt you but then I woke up and assumed it was the drugs interfering with my mind. You never told me…why?"

"It served no purpose for you to know that I rushed to your bed side and I had to figure out which one of them was in the pocket of the enemy."

"More wine M…Olivia?"

"Yes and there is another bottle out in the wine rack. You open it and put some music on while I load the dishwasher and bring in the dessert."

"Let me help you clear and then I will open the wine."

"Thank you James…it is oddly natural now, being domestic with you here in my home. Are you done being nervous?"

"Not really…I have more questions Olivia."

"I see…I will try to answer them and maybe we will discuss Vesper some more."

"There is not much more to tell."

"Here is the dessert take it out to the coffee table."

"This looks yummy M…sorry Olivia. That is taking time to get use too. I hope I don't slip up in the office."

"That is why we need to tell Tanner and Eve if we are going to attempt a relationship."

"Attempt…I think we are already in one M…it just has not crossed that very important line yet…"

"Well…you understand my trepidation."

"I still want to know what happened…my imagination gets away from me and I see red."

"It is not easy to talk about…I would prefer not too."

"It may help Olivia…did you speak of it to Ducky."

"I small ways but he didn't pry or want the details. He was more interested in the effects it was having on me at work and home…he was interested in what we got up to while you stayed here babysitting me."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth of course. I said you slept with me if I woke up screaming but that we did not have a sexual relationship and we were both fine with that.

"You were fine with that…I took a lot of cold showers."

"Bond!"

"Ducky knew exactly how I felt about you before I even bloody well did. It was him that made me realize that rushing in to save the day was what I did because you are my damsel in distress."

"I don't like being labeled as a damsel in distress…I was actually in limited danger until after the Marine intervention. I would have managed the few days fine if we did not tip our hand and investigate them…but we did manage to expose the moles of Quantum within the American agencies."

"I guess they would have just stayed undercover…but once they reported your relatively unprotected location to White, he couldn't help but want to get his hands on you….damn it! Sorry M…I didn't mean it like that."

"He had me pulled up against him...his arm around my waist as he pushed me into the room and tossed me on the bed…I struggled against him but he pinned me to the bed and gradually worked my clothes off. The act itself…It didn't last long…the smug bastard kissed me after telling me how much he enjoyed me. I pushed him off me and gathered my clothes and ran to the bath…where you and Gibbs found me. That is basically what I remember of it…I know there are other details…he gripped my wrists tightly above my head and bit my skin…small tortures really. I felt so helpless and weak…that was the worst part. Stop looking like thunder James…he is gone now, you and I made sure of he was disposed of."

"I wanted to do it myself…break every digit…like Ducky breaking his finger when he spoke of you in the morgue at NCIS."

"Ducky did that!"

"He was taunting Ducky for having to patch his bullet wound and medicate him for pain…he asked how you were feeling…in that creepy way which made us think of him touching your skin and Ducky lost it…It shocked Gibbs and myself but we were hardly worried for the bastard…he deserved everything that happened to him…but slower and more painfully."

"In the end he is gone…I don't think he would have been much of a threat to me had he escaped…he got his revenge…rape is about power not desire."

"Not always M…not with megalomanics like White…he was flirting with you here in London after everything had happened."

"He was trying to throw me off…nothing more. Vesper he mentioned her to you in Italy before the shot rang out…I thought you were going to do him in there."

"He was trying to push my buttons but really his threats against you were far more relevant. I had already put the lying bitch in a place deep in my memory by then."

"White seemed to think Vesper loved you and so did Mathis…why do you not believe it?"

"The damn necklace…she always wore it until the day she went to her grave."

"That was a clue for you…that she was played by the man, just as others had been…by a con of love which for all intents and purposes she transferred to you despite her efforts not too. Vesper did attempt to resist your charms at first."

"Yes, she was a snarky little thing just like someone else I know…I wonder who she frustratingly reminded me of?"

"Please…as if you were thinking about me when she had her legs wrapped around you."

"Maybe not the entire time but the initial attraction was because she infuriatingly read and dismissed me just as you did in that office all those years ago…honestly M…I needed a good wank after we met the first time."

"Bond, really!"

"Yes, really…why do you always deny that I felt something for you regardless of your age. I must have convinced you by now…it only took three years."

"Fine…you were attracted to me…a married, post menopausal dwarf that orders you around and chastises you after every mission. James you have issues...serious issues."

"I know…To make matters worse and even more confusing I talked about it with the psychologist you were sleeping with…Ducky. Mother issues…all very freudian…even the initial M for you and mother."

"Ha ha ha….oh James…do be serious."

"I am serious M…Ducky pointed me your direction, he sensed it about me... in my drug induced pain filled stupor, realizing that the reason I was in DC was because of my deep emotions regarding you."

"Ducky is a very perceptive man. He made love to me and then pushed me towards you regardless of his feelings for me."

"Ducky fell for you fast and hard M…Olivia…did you tell him your real name?"

"Yes…the day after…"

"After you slept with him…minx. I am still amazed that you jumped into bed with him so quickly M…I mean I've wanted to get you there for what seems like forever."

"James…I liked him…I don't think you have the right to judge me for my actions."

"No, I don't but why?"

"Why did I jump into bed with a very nice, kind, caring doctor who looked after a complete stranger because of some old military oaths?"

"When you say it like that M it makes me want to sleep with him."

"James…Ducky told me it was love at first sight."

"I can totally understand that. What about you?"

"I was intrigued but clearly not deeply…not over Nigel. Ducky guessed that was the case and he was right."

"So you just wanted a one-off and he fell in love with you."

"No, I didn't actually expect it to only be a one-off…maybe a long weekend and some nice long distant conversations but..."

"But it rolled out of your control…his feelings became too intense but you handled it nicely. There are no hard feelings are there?"

"I don't think Ducky is happy…he did ask me to marry him and I said no…that must have hurt."

"That would kill me…if you said no."

"You wouldn't dare ask."

"I'm asking just by being here now M. I want a relationship with you and as you said I have never really been in love before. Now I would like the full experience."

"James…I am still unsure of all this and I know that patience is not really one of your virtues…are you sure you are willing to wait for an old lady to make up her mind and heal from her demons?"

"I will wait…I want all of this…I told you before…the domesticity is a turn on for me M. I have loved just being around you but I want sex…don't get me wrong."

"I told you that feelings were preventing me from hopping into bed with you…there is baggage between us James…I am still your boss and this is very inappropriate behaviour."

"So what…you need to heal and Ducky helped you over the hurdle of sex after widowhood and I will help you deal with White…I did deal with White for you. I will never let another touch you like that again for as long as I live."

"James…you cannot be here all the time. You do have a job to do once in a while."

"Yes, and when I am gone I will be putting Tanner on the case. You will not be alone…Tanner and Eve will keep an eye on you."

"So you are agreeing with me about telling the two of them?"

"I never disagreed. I want to tell the world but I don't think going on bended knee before you is going to get us to a church no matter how sweetly I ask."

"Ha ha you are right James it won't. I think it is best if you go home tonight Bond. I cannot have you here all the time…it will look bad."

"M…are you sure?"

"I need to be on my own for a while. I think I need to find a new flat."

"This one reminds you of him."

"Yes…I need the change."

"I will leave but what was this night all about M?"

"Conversation James."

"Conversation?"

"Conversation and taking things slow."

"Slow...how slow Olivia?"

"Slower than you are likely use to my dear boy."

"The reward at the end will be worth it. When the time comes...we will need a few days off."

"Oh really?"

"Yes...you will be far too tired to work my dear."

"You think a great deal of your abilities in that department James."

"No I think a great deal about your abilities Olivia and discovering them will be the delight of my career."

"Oh really James...we both needed these questions answered before going on, didn't we James?"

"Yes we did…did you get the answers that you needed M?"

"Yes, dear boy I think I did."

"Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I think that would be nice James."

"Good…It's a date then."

"Goodnight James."

"Goodnight Olivia…may I give you a kiss?"

"Yes, you may James."

"That was sweeter than dessert Olivia. Until tomorrow, my love."

"Until tomorrow James."

Fin.


End file.
